Guardian of The Reef
by LongSurnamer
Summary: Few Guardians have been allowed to visit The Reef. Even fewer have met with the ruthless Queen and her brother. One Guardian stayed. One Guardian formed a very close attachment to a certain member of the Queen's Guard. One Guardian denounced The Traveller and pledged loyalty to the Queen. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1: Lukas

**Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Time: 19th February 3275.**

 **—**

 **STARTING UP...**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: INTRO OPENED**

If you're reading this then you've stumbled onto my personal terminal in a private area of the Vestian Outpost you are most likely unauthorised to be in. (Petra if this is you then give a guy some privacy, please. That goes for you too, Variks). As this terminal contains no vital information concerning the security of the Queen and her people, you will not be given a major punishment for your access to the terminal however you will be tried for trespassing and unauthorised access of private property. The doors are locked behind you. As soon as you accessed my terminal the door locked and I have the only way of getting in. Call me paranoid but I've had an assassination attempt on me before where the assassin accessed my terminal so I put these measures in place to make sure that it will (hopefully) never happen again.

Since you're most likely going to be stuck here for a while until I return you might as well stick around and read the entries on this terminal. My story. Maybe you can learn something from it; like what it's like to be a subject of the Queen. I don't know. It's not like you're going anywhere.

Well let's begin then.

My name is Paladin Lukas, defender of Her Majesty Mara Sov, Earthborn Awoken, a former Hunter and Guardian of the Last City. No, I wasn't exiled like Osiris and Toland. Yes, I am not welcome back on the Tower. Let me be clear that this was by choice. I don't know what the Vanguard is saying about me but this is the truth: I willingly left. I didn't 'fall to the darkness' or anything of the sort. I am still connected to the light. Yes, the rumour is true: I did shoot Prince Uldren in the testicles with a hand cannon, I'll get to that part. Have we cleared those ones up? Good.

This all started way back when at my rebirth. My Ghost, who I call Spark, found me dead in the Ishtar Collective archives on Venus. I guess I used to be some kind of scientist or historian or something before my death. I'm not too sure; Guardians tend not to remember much about their past. Not that it matters now anyway. It just happened to be my luck that the first beings of the darkness that I ever encountered just happened to be some of the most ruthless: The Vex. It gave me nightmares for weeks how I wandered through the dark halls of the Collective looking for an exit only to see their mechanical cold red eyes piercing through the dark and finding me. Their robotic screeches as I gunned them down rang in my head for days after.

When I did find a ship left in the facility, a CX20 Spindle Demon, we quickly took off from that planet and made through the vacuum of space to the Tower. I felt like the ship would explode a number of times through that first flight. I still consider it a miracle that I survived that day.

When I docked at The Tower for the first time and looked up at The Traveller I got a major sense of peace. It felt as if I had just been through hell but now I would be okay. I was safe under the gargantuan orb of light.

My first order of business was to meet Cayde-6, the cocky but loveable Hunter Vanguard. He told me I was a Nightstalker, that I could draw from the void and create a path for my fireteam. He said I was lucky: most Hunters are seen as loners but the Nightstalkers work best in fireteam. I'm not sure about that myself, I hate being around people. After meeting him and getting a pep-talk I visited the Tower Gunsmith, Banshee-44. I chose a hand cannon from him and since I first fired it they've been my favourite weapons. The crisp bang, the recoil, and the powerful round slamming into my enemy was amazing.

After that was training which is where I met my two best friends and fireteam members. The two people who I could always rely on no matter the situation.

Dreske-2 was a Striker, and a damn good one if you ask me. He was reckless but fun however wasn't so quick in the brains department. He wasn't stupid or anything just- a bit slow I suppose. In any case he was my first friend and the funniest Titan I've ever met and that's what counts.

Ellena, on the other hand, was quiet and thoughtful. She was a human Sunsinger and, as that suggests, whilst she had a soft exterior she had an inner burning primal rage just waiting to be unleashed. Dreske and I had been witness to that enough times to know not to piss her off.

I won't lie and say I don't miss them. We weren't a particularly special fireteam, not like the one that took down Crota or destroyed the Heart Of The Black Garden or anything. We had our fair share of accomplishments but we weren't Guardian legend. But they were my fireteam and I wish I could run just one more strike with them sometimes. Don't get me wrong the Reef is great I just- I just wish they were here too, you know?

I'm getting off-track.

So that was it for a while. Dreske, Ellena and I. Fireteam Antares. We had a few good strikes under our belt but nothing that was a particularly major accomplishment. I'd still lay down my life for either of them anyway. Going to cut off this entry here, maybe I'll add some more to it later.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: INTRO…**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Time: 27th November 3245. 1 month after the death of Crota.**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_ _ **SLAM**_

Good morning to you too.

Yeah, I'm not a morning person. Spark flickered to life beside me, I don't know what he does when I sleep. I assume he just watches over me and makes sure that there's no intruders in my room of the Tower. Kind of creepy now that I think about it.

"Dreske! Coffee please!" I yelled. He and I live on the same floor with Ellena, who's probably fast asleep still. Dreske, being an Exo, doesn't need as much sleep as us so it's his morning duty to make the coffee.

"On it!" I hear his gruff voice reply. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, letting out a yawn. I didn't sleep well at all, night terrors of the Vex. Of all the aliens I've fought it's the Vex I hate the most. It gives me the heebie jeebies to think how an alien race could turn themselves into mind-liquid and place themselves into robotic shells and gain power over time itself. God I hope that's not how humanity ends up.

I get out of bed and look at Spark. "Anything we have to do today?" I ask him as I swing my legs out from under my sheets and stretch my arms. I feel them loosen up and then I stand up, groaning from the strain of doing it so soon after waking up. For somebody who has no issue leaping into the air and firing a void bow off at people it sure is difficult to stand up in the mornings.

"Nothing specific," Spark replied, "but you can always pick up some bounties and actually try some Crucible." So nothing then. Crucible is not my thing- gunning down other Guardians, even when they revive, makes me feel sick.

"And maybe, instead of Crucible, go out into the City for food later," I suggested. Guardian rations aren't exactly made for taste but more for getting as much nutrition into our bodies as possible so a meal out in the City is extremely inviting. Most Guardians are Glimmer millionaires so affording it is not an issue.

"If you want. Weather is going to be good all day on Earth so it'll be- incoming transmission from Commander Zavala." Spark cut himself off to say. I glanced up, interested in why the Titan Mentor would want a chat with me; a Hunter.

"Put it through," I grunted. The stoic and stern voice of Commander Zavala started to emit from my Ghost, with a blue hologram of him standing in the grand Hall of the Vanguard with the other famed mentors.

"Guardian," He said in his typical unemotional voice, "you and your fireteam are to report to us in person in the Hall of the Vanguard. We have a Strike that we believe Fireteam Antares to be perfect for."

"Right," I replied and cast my mind to some rumours that had been flying around The Tower for the past few days, "is it about the House of Winter massing in strength on Venus- the rumour going round is that their Kell is showing on the front lines and taking on the Vex in direct combat, giving them a hell of a hard time."

"Indeed." He confirmed, "Their Kell, Draksis, has his Ketch landed in their territory on Venus. Report to us for the details." The hologram shut off as soon as Dreske walked in holding a steaming cup of coffee. His green mouth and eyes shone from inside his white plating as he spoke,

"Here's your coffee," his deep voice rumbled, "was that Zavala I heard a second ago?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "get Ellena up, we have a strike to do and the target is our chance to finally get some proper recognition around the City and the Tower. He's the Kell of the House of Winter on Venus. His name's Draksis and, if my memory serves me right, the Queen of The Reef has a bounty on his head. I've always wanted to visit The Reef and if we pull this off then this could be my big chance!"

Dreske simply nodded; he was an Exo of little words. "I'll go get Ellena up then."

I watched him leave my room, taking a sip of my coffee. Within a few seconds I heard a screech and some sort of explosion followed by the smell of smoke as Dreske opened my door, his white exoskeleton blackened in areas. "She's up now." He confirmed but it didn't need saying. Ellena hating being woken up, so I assume Dreske ended up on the wrong side of a firebolt grenade. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Meet me down by the Vaults," I told him, getting myself out of my sitting position and having another sip of coffee, "I'm going to get my armour on and go sell our merch." By 'merch' I mean blue engrams that Dreske and I find in missions and patrols and such. He gets his from the Crucible as well. It does make me a bit queasy that killing other Guardians, even though they can revive, gets rewarded. I just try not to think about it. We sell them to the new Guardians for 250 glimmer each. They love the affordable 'powerful' gear at a cheap price and Dreske and I love the glimmer. The Vanguard and the Speaker (I'm fairly sure) know about it but haven't put a stop to us so I suppose it's okay.

Dreske nodded and gave out a deep, "mhm" however stayed stood exactly where he was. I cleared my throat,

"Dreske. That means leave," I impatiently said, "I'm going to be getting changed."

"Right," he replied and awkwardly left, probably to go think about all the ways he will be gunning down Fallen in our upcoming strike and the weapons he will be using.

"Exo prat," I muttered under my breath and took a final swing of my coffee and undressed out of my pyjamas. Next I pulled on the leathery like material of my Jackknife 1.3 leg armour and the boots. Then I put on the shirt-like piece of underarmour made out of the same leathery material as the leg armour and then finally for the chestplate and arm guards, strapping them on over the under-armour. My Ghost could construct the helmet around my head when needs be. Unlike some Guardians I don't particularly enjoy keeping it on all the time.

I left our floor of the Tower and headed up to the top, triple jumping up staircases like the acrobat that most Hunters are trained to be. I reached the top and took a breath of the fresh air, then gripped the rail of the edge of the Tower and watched. Down below the City was waking up: lights flickered on as shops opened and blocks of people woke up to start another day. Beyond that, The Wall stood proud and strong against the Fallen and Hive threats that would clash with the City Guard daily. Ships buzzed in the air, my fellow Guardians going out to keep us all safe.

I let go of the rail and walked over the the Vault, taking out my The Devil You Don't hand cannon, LDR 5001 sniper and my exotic Truth rocket launcher. My favourite weapons to use.

I leant against the Vault and watched other Guardians go about their business. I recognised some of the famous ones: Kevin, Primes Bane. He took down Sepiks Prime by himself after his fireteam was killed by a Devil Walker. Eris Morn, The Guardian who survived being trapped in the Hellmouth for years. If this new strike goes well then maybe there'll be a Guardian one day leaning here and identifying me as a famous Guardian.

"Lukas," I heard from behind me. I scrambled out of my leaning position and turned round, greeted by the sight of Ellena and Dreske.

"Hey guys," I waved, "you both ready to get our mission?"

"Dreske told me about it, the Kell and everything," Ellena nodded, "let's go talk to the Vanguard then."

We walked together down the steps into the Hall of The Vanguard. I kept my head down and ignored Lord Shaax so he would not try and force me into the Crucible. Wouldn't be the first time.

As we walked into the Vanguard's room Zavala looked up at us and said, "Guardians. I'm glad you responded to my message. Are you ready to receive the full details of your strike?"

 **Update 29/7/18: Noticed I started calling Ellena 'Marina' at the start then Ellena later. Changed it so she is always always called Ellena.**

 **Update 22/10/18: Went through and corrected some spelling and grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scourge Of Winter

**Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Time: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: DRAKSIS AND OTHER THOUGHTS OPENED**

Wow. It's been a really long day today and I'm really tired. I'll just update this log then get some rest.

It seems like ages ago that me, that fame-searching Hunter, was flying out to take on the Kell of the House Of Winter. I didn't know it at the time but a lot of effort went in to organising that strike. Patrollers had to clear out a ton of Fallen to make our life easier, scouts had to keep confirming that the Ketch was still there, the Hidden had to keep confirming Draksis was still on board it, and the Vanguard had to go through a lot of talks with the Reef to ensure there would be no accidental interference or collateral damage with each other. As a Guardian you don't really get to know all the background detail.

It's not like that in the Reef. You get full disclosure. Sometimes it's tedious how much work has to go in before a large operation that you have to know about. And then of course there's the issue of the Nine. They're impossible to predict so running into interference from them does occur on occasion. Always a pain. They can even be blamed for the Rebellion in the first place. They just had to let Skolas go, didn't they? I don't know what agenda they have or who they even are but I wouldn't be afraid to go against them if needs be.

Anyways, it's funny how we had no idea something like taking down Draksis would spark the Wolves' Rebellion and in doing so my joining of the Reef. That innocent strike that gave Fireteam Antares our five minutes of fame leading my life to be one of the most interesting a Guardian could have.

That gives me an idea. Maybe I should create a book of quips about it like Pahanin did. He's pretty legendary amongst Hunters now for that and a great multitude of impressive feats. A real tragedy he became another of the many victims of Yor and his cursed Thorn.

I'm rambling again. I do it a lot. Please forgive me. I haven't had anyone or thing to load all my thoughts off onto in a good while. It used to be Ellena, now it's this terminal.

I feel bad for the Eliksni inside. I can see why they hate us so much. We had their 'Great Machine'. The Traveller. They had no plans on showing us any mercy when the first crews came down, so I've read. Apparently humanity was all for negotiation but the Kells decided to combine their strength and attack us. I have to question the 'all for negotiation' stance myself though. Why negotiate when you have a weapon like Rasputin on your side?

Back on track.

Draksis was a strong opponent, to be sure. There was no point in the fight where I thought I could die but as a Fireteam there were a few close shaves. I could see why he was Kell. He was strong, incredibly tall (even for a Fallen who fed on a lot of ether) and his very presence cast fear on everyone in the room. Apart from us three, of course. Well I can't speak for Dreske and Ellena so apart from me at least.

I must've killed more Fallen in that one strike than all the Fallen I'd killed previously before then. Winter's Lair was crawling with them and in the Ketch there seemed to be nearly one hundred times more. Still nothing three well-trained Guardians couldn't handle.

Now though, now I must've killed tens of thousands of them, and not with my old Fireteam. Winter, Wolves, Devils, Kings, even some ambitious Splicer crews trying to take on the Reef thinking we were heavily weakened by the Battle Of Saturn's Rings. We weren't. Not on mine and Petra's watch.

Signing out of this entry now. I'm too tired to add more and I'll probably get even more off-topic. I'm off to bed.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: DRAKSIS AND OTHER THOUGHTS…**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Time: 27th November 3245. 1 month after the death of Crota.**

"I had a scout check it out," Cayde said, for once his voice had a serious tone to it, "and it's true. Draksis' Ketch is just parked there. That bastard's made reclamation convoys nearly impossible with his raids. Here's the plan: we send you three aboard, you kill his guards, get him cornered in his throne-room and then take him out. And then maybe go for lunch at that great ramen shop a block or so away." He looked at his map, "should be a cakewalk."

"My Hidden report the same." Ikora added, "He's in his Ketch. Although, of course, I wouldn't want to make your scouts redundant, Cayde," I swear I heard a hint of snark in her voice. I could see Ellena roll her eyes at the bickering Vanguard.

"Uh-huh," Cayde replied, "remind me when was the last time one of your Hidden took out an entire crew of Fallen that were guarding the Ketch with only a sniper rifle?" He put his hands onto the table.

Ikora just gave a little, "hmph," in return. Zavala spoke up now that the two of them had finished their little argument,

"let's get serious," he said, taking charge of the conversation.

"Serious is the only way I work, Zavala. Didn't you know?" Cayde interrupted him. The smirk that could not be on his face was quite evident in the tone of his voice. Zavala merely cleared his throat and continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Draksis, the Kell Of The House Of Winter is on the front lines on Venus. We've already lost a few Guardians to him and his guard. I understand that his fleet is causing havoc to the Reef as well and that the Queen has put a bounty on his head. He's one of the last Kells in the system, aside from the Kell of the House Of Kings, so he will be well armed and guarded by the highest quality of soldiers. You cannot let him escape so you will need to board his Ketch and take him on in his throne room; where he will be at his strongest. Killing him will throw the House Of Winter into chaos and will allow us to concentrate more effort into stopping the Vex threat without the worry of organised Fallen raiding parties."

"Right," I said once he had finished, "and what are we getting for it?"

"Now that's a Hunter I've mentored well." Cayde commented, "eyes on the prize, Guardian." I gave him a grin in return.

"We will have some weapons for you to choose from when you return," Ikora said, "and no doubt you'll find some gear to sell off to young Guardians whilst you run the strike." She continued. Dreske and I shared a glance at the confirmation that the Vanguard did know about our little engram market.

"You know you could probably up your prices," Cayde jumped in, "250 glimmer? You could pull it for at least 300. New Guardians will do anything for good gear."

"Yes well-" Ellena, to my surprise, jumped in to get the conversation back on track. "We understand the mission: fight through Winter's Lair to Draksis' Ketch, get on board it and take him down in his own throne room."

"Good luck, Guardians." Zavala said to us and we took that as our cue to leave. We walked out of the hall and outside. A few Guardians were kicking around the purple ball, others were jumping on the fan, and some (Traveller only knows how) managed to clamber their way up and sat on top of the Vault pillars. Just your typical Tower life then.

"See you guys on Venus!" Dreske announced, I turned to him but he was already materialising into his ship. I heard Ellena mutter a swear word as I started to transmat to mine. Dreske was always one for a race and I was happy to oblige. I appeared in my Spindle Demon ship and immediately turned to the Venus hyperjump path, preparing to go into lightspeed. Dreske's voice came over the comm-system, "hah, I'm already in hyperspace. Later, losers." I growled at his cockiness and my ship then jumped into hyperspace.

A brief jaunt later and we were all standing on the surface of Venus. Dreske has arrived first and was smugly waiting as I transmatted down and then with Ellena soon behind me.

"We ready?" I asked, looking at my two companions.

"Ready when you are." Spark interrupted, his Ghost mind not being able to process when to and when not to butt into conversations.

"Uh yeah-" Ellena replied, "first stop, Ember Caves then. Right?"

"Right." Dreske confirmed. We all summoned our sparrows and took off to the left towards the Ember Caves. The House Of Winter Have a tight hold on that area on a usual day so I can't really imagine how many Fallen we'll run into on this run through with the Kell nearby. Luckily enough we sped by most of them until we reached the hill where we dismounted to a volley of arc blasts.

"Reaver Captain!" Dreske's voice came through my helmet.

"Yeah I see him. He's mine." Ellena replied.

"Fair dos," I spoke up and held up my pistol. 3 Vandals, 4 Dregs and at least 2 Shanks. I aimed for the Shanks and took them both down with two shots from my hand cannon. I then jumped up into the air and double-jumped forward, throwing a smoke grenade at my feet and turning invisible, getting behind a dreg and planting my knife deep into its back. Auto Rifle fire whizzed past me and one of the Vandal's howled before it's head exploded into white blood and ether. Dreske's handiwork to be sure. The nest Vandal fell victim to a round from my hand cannon and I grunted as I felt the swipe of a Dreg's shock blade across my back. I turned around and shot again, killing the pitiful creature and then fired twice more two kill the final two Dregs. By now Dreske had finished off the Vandals and I looked back just in time to see the explosion of light and the Reaver Captain dissolve into solar energy as Ellena used her scorch melee to finish it off.

"Well then," Ellena said, walking out from the space where the Captain had stood, "let's continue, shall we?"

We entered the caves, all of us not really knowing what quite to expect. "There could be thousands of Fallen in here," Dreske's Ghost echoed our uncertainty. We came across a small drop with two Dregs in. Guards, most likely. I raised my finger to my lips and turned to face Ellena and Dreske, hoping that they got my signal. I then threw a smoke down and turned invisible.

I crept down, unseen, and snuck behind the Dregs, then stabbed them both in quick succession. Thankfully neither of them realised and so didn't manage to alert the entire cave system of our presence. That could've ended our mission in disaster. Dreske and Ellena jumped down after I had dispatched them.

"Good one," Ellena said, "nothing more honourable than stabbing people in the back." She joked at me. I gave her a small chuckle and remarked back to her,

"As if the Fallen were ever honourable to us."

We kept on through the caves. My armour's inbuilt heating system kept me warm in the cold and long tunnels. I could hear Fallen in the distance, their guttural language echoed in the large chambers of the cave. Traveller only knows what they were saying to each other.

We reached a large room in the cave. Definitely carved in by the Fallen, there was no way that it would occur naturally. My radar was lit up red, indicating the presence of a great number of Fallen. We all crouched at the entrance, remaining unseen

"What's the plan?" Dreske and Ellena both looked at me, Ellena whispering.

"Why do you always ask me? Never mind. I'll take the left side, Dreske takes the centre and you take the right. We'll each clear out our own side. Just try not to get in each other's way, right?"

"Got it," Dreske said, and rubbed his hands together. I saw blue lightning crackle as he did so and I knew what he was about to do. He got up and leapt into the air, yelling a war cry. Fallen around him screeched in fear as he slammed onto the ground, vaporising the Fallen where they stood in the centre. Ellena used the chaos to reach her side of the room and the muzzle of her pulse rifle flashed as she shot down Fallen. I, on the other hand, stayed by the entrance and tossed a vortex grenade to the left where the Fallen were hid behind cover and shooting at Dreske. I heard their guttural voices and they scattered out of cover confused. I let out a laugh and aimed my hand cannon at their heads, taking them down from the entrance with ease since they fled their cover.

It only took a few minutes for that area to be completely clear of Fallen. I walked in, Spark converting the organic matter into ammunition for my guns. I jumped up onto the ledge, seeing a broken down Spider Tank, and Spark's voice rang out in my helmet, "the Kell's Guard is here!" Sure enough three Vandals, slightly taller than normal and wearing grey cloaks unlike the usual Winter blue, emerged. Both Dreske and Ellena started firing but soon stopped as I jumped up and summoned my Nightstalker bow; firing one arrow into each of the Guard, killing each of them and tethering the rest of the Fallen in the room for easy pickings that Dreske and Ellena cleared up.

"They were easier than I thought they would be. The Kell must be a bit further on, with more guard." Ellena's Ghost said.

"We'll find him," she replied to it.

We exited the chamber through a tunnel beyond the wreck of the Spider Tank and out into the open on the top of the mountain. Peering over the ledge we saw our destination: a huge Ketch. I'd never seen one parked on the surface before, only flying overhead.

"We have to get inside that thing?" Ellena's voice came from behind me.

"Yep," I confirmed and pointed down the mountain to a clearing with hundreds of Fallen, "and that's what we're fighting through to get to it."

 **A/N: Hi everyone! It's the author here! Sorry for note leaving an author's note at the end of the last chapter I uploaded it late at night (where I live) and forgot to add it on. I have a lot planned for this story and look forward to writing it out.**

 **Just so you know, Lukas' terminal entries are written before Forsaken takes place. Will the story of Forsaken ever be included in this fic? Hopefully if I can get through all other arcs I have planned without getting severe writer's block.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**

 **Update 22/10/18: Went through and fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter's Bane

Favs: Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo and ishiyamasama.

 **Reviews:**

 **SOUL SURVIVOR:** Thank you to SOUL SURVIVOR for the positive review! It's great to know people are enjoying this fic.

 **jsm1978:** Thanks also for the feedback from jsm1978. I know it does sound edgy and tryhardish but it's been an idea since I first had this idea for this fic back in 2015 and I'm not gonna change it. There is a serious reason behind it when the arc that it's in comes up. I promise.

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: DEATH OF A KELL**

Going to keep this one brief, I don't have much time to write. And, to be honest, I'm not sure how much I could write in the first place.

As I said before; Draksis' death caused a whole lot more trouble, maybe even more than it was worth. I can't imagine that those raids on the reclamation jumpships were as bad as all that came after. Maybe we shouldn't have interfered with the Fallen balance of power. Maybe we should've just let them be.

Then again, had we not done it I would not where be where I am today. I'd probably be on my way to dying as a mediocre and forgotten Guardian.

After the Draksis fight was the first time I ever visited The Reef. The first time I met her. Petra. I felt on edge the moment I arrived there with all the Wolves around. I'm unsurprised they rebelled I'm all honesty, thinking back they all looked suspicious when they heard Draksis was dead. We should've seen the Rebellion coming sooner; who knows how many Reefborn lives could've been saved.

When Draksis died he dropped a Strange Coin: the small vibrating artifacts we trade with Xur for exotic gear. That worried us, were the Nine aiding the Fallen as well? I wish we could just wipe the Nine out sometimes, I won't lie. They interfere, they may be aiding our enemies, they get angry for small things. If Crow intelligence is right they gave Skolas a Ketch to begin the Wolf Rebellion. Who do they think they are that they can do all that without repercussion? Again, how many Reefborn lives could've been saved if they hadn't given Skolas a Ketch?

Sorry. I'm getting a bit worked up just thinking about it. This all happened before I even became a citizen of the Reef but it still angers me. They knew that with Draksis dead the Fallen were all in a murderous mood and Skolas' Rebellion was their chance to get revenge. I can't imagine how awful things would've turned out if Skolas got the Vex machinery to work properly. He'd destroy the whole City. All of humanity gone.

The day we killed Draksis was also the day where I first went to the Reef. The Queen's Wrath, Petra, had put a bounty onto Draksis' head alongside Cayde's. That meant we got passage into The Reef to go collect it. A passage into The Reef was an honour not many Guardians were allowed before the Wolves Rebellion. I can only think of one off of the top of my head and that was the Guardian who took out the Heart of the Black Garden. Others that tried were fired on and had to turn tail and flee.

My first impressions of Petra was that this was a woman who could get shit done regardless of the cost. And that I knew anyway. I know how she became demoted from Corsair to the Queen's Emissary- killing those three fireteams in a bombing run to kill some Wolves. I know, despite her denial, her actions do haunt her and I know she regrets making the call do to it, and not just because she hated her exile to the City.

Anyways, like I said, I'm short of time today. Got to cut it off here.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: DEATH OF A KELL**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: Winter's Lair, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Time: 27th November 3245. 1 month after the death of Crota.**

"That is a lot of Fallen," Dreske said as we peered over the edge of the cliff.

"Yep." I confirmed. From our vantage point we could see the glow of the shields of about ten Captains. I counted fifteen Servitors feeding them all their ether. The amount of Vandals, Dregs and Shanks was impossible to count.

"I'll snipe them from up here," I started on a plan, eyeing a very nice outcrop of rock that'd give me a good place to target a lot of the Fallen whilst staying out of their range. "Ellena, you see that railing there?" I pointed down to a small railing overlooking the opening with two Vandals on it, "if you shoot at the Fallen from there you still have an easy way to cover as well as a good place to get at the Fallen from. Dreske," I turned to my companion, "You're a striker. Strike them hard. Cause chaos."

"Can do," he confirmed, and Ellena nodded to her part in the plan.

"If any of you go down, I'll go invisible and res you." I told them. As a Nightstalker the job of ressurecting the others when they went down in areas of high darkness. My smoke grenades that give me invisibility allow me to be able to get to the, undetected. "Are we all ready?"

I didn't wait for an answer because I could already hear Dreske taking to the air and firing at the Fallen on the railing to clear it for Ellena. I crept onto my rock outcrop and lay down on it, using my scope to peer at all of the Fallen. They were focussed on Dreske and Ellena and left them wide open for me. I selected my target: a Servitor,that was feeding quite a few of them ether. My sniper cracked and I watched the Servitor explode. Some of the Fallen glanced around wildly to look for me and Ellena seized the opportunity of their confusion and started to gun them down from the railing.

"Guys I'm getting pinned," Dreske's voice, panic evident in his tone, rang through the com system into my helmet. It was true, Vandals were rapid firing at his position and he was crouched behind a rock; unable to return fire without getting caught in a hail of shock rounds. I took a few shots but for every Vandal I killed two more seemed to replace them.

"I'm on it," Ellena spoke up, "Lukas stop firing, I don't want to be taken out by a stray sniper bullet, okay?"

"Alright," I said and took my finger off the trigger, still peering down my sight to see what she would do.

The flash of solar light erupting from her body was clue enough. I wasn't surprised to see her soar into the air in a graceful glide tossing grenades everywhere at the Fallen. They scattered and I took the opportunity to take out a few of them trying to run up the pathway back to where the Ketch was parked.

Goddamn it feels good to have those pirates on the run from us. I swear, solar grenades must be covering every inch of the floor. Must update my mental notes on Ellena from: try not to piss her off, to: never piss her off.

Ellena was done with her Super by now, and the Fallen were either running back to the Ketch, on fire, or both. I had a great view of it and was enjoying myself immensely as I took down Captains that were fleeing and ambitious Vandals trying to snipe me back. I saw a nimble boulder shoulder charge his way through my line of sight, arc energy following, and I knew Dreske was on the chase. I took this is my cue to leap off of my ledge and free-fall down to the bottom of the cliff, double jumping right before I hit the ground so as not to completely liquify all the bones in my legs.

The path up to the Ketch was an easy walk, the remaining Fallen 'escaping' inside to bolster the inner defences to protect Draksis.

It would not be enough for them to hold back us.

We pushed up together and boarded the Ketch; Wintership Simiks-Fel. It was somehow even more huge from up close! I'd never seen anything that size just parked there.

"Imagine if we hijacked this thing after we kill the Kell," I joked as I shot at a Dreg that was foolish enough to rush me with a shock knife, "we could fly it to the Tower in celebration,"

"And get shot down by Tower defenses thinking that it's the Fallen attempting a head-on assault." Ellena spoke up, "not your best plan, Lukas,"

"Touché," I agreed with her.

Dreske's Ghost appeared beside him as we walked through the entrance of the Ketch and through into one of the corridors, "Somewhere in this thing is the throne room," it said, "it's where the Kell will be. Goodness knows what it will look like but we have to find it and we can't let the Kell leave that room."

"Mhm," Ellena confirmed, "we'll find it."

We walked in silence for a bit. The hallways were long and we were trying to listen out for Fallen chatter. Anything to give away their positions. I'm thankful that my helmet filters out smells. Fallen do not smell pleasant and I'd put a stack of glimmer on betting that this Ketch is reeking of them. I'm almost tempted to take my helmet off and have a whiff but there's two issues with that. One is that I don't even know if the air in this thing is breathable and two is that if it does stink of Fallen I'm going to regret it a lot.

We came across another room of Fallen. The room was spacious, a Pilot Servitor was built into the roof, its eye rotating round. At the end of the room by a door to another corridor there was a Servitor and another member of the Kell's Guard. A hint that we had to be very close now. Dreske and Ellena charged into the room to take the Fallen head on, the Kell's Guard member rushing to greet them. I pulled out my sniper and shot the Servitor twice. The first shot cracked its shell and the second finished it off. I then jumped into the fray to help my friends clear out the rest of the Fallen in that room.

"We're definitely close, that Kell's Guard was particularly vicious," Dreske pointed to some slices in his armour from the Guard's Shock Blades.

"Are we all ready? Have enough ammo?" I looked at my two Fireteam members, reloading my hand cannon and then my sniper rifle. I then pulled out the weapon I had been waiting to use. My Truth rocket launcher.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dreske loaded a fusion rifle, grinning.

"What he said," Ellena confirmed, her own rocket launcher in hand.

"Well then," underneath my helmet I was grinning, "let's take Draksis down."

We walked up a staircase and in my gut I knew in the room beyond the door in front of us Draksis would be waiting. For a change, it wasn't Dreske bursting in first. Ellena and I rushed through the door and each shot out a rocket at Draksis. He had started to yell but was cut off as our missiles slammed into him and exploded. I let out a slightly worried breathe when I saw that our attack had barely fazed him.

"Sarma, ecks grig dishe, ich fera Draksis!" He roared at us, I had no clue what he was saying but Spark translated for me.

"He just said, well, it was something along the line of: Die, Great Machine thieves, I am Draksis!" Spark said to us all.

"Fascinating," Dreske commented, sarcasm in his voice as he shot a burst from his arc fusion rifle, the energy slamming into Draksis causing him to stumble. He then teleported almost right on top of me and I nearly received an uncomfortable meeting with the butt of his modified Shrapnel Thrower however I managed to shadestep and throw a smoke down, getting myself away and allowing me to put plenty of distance between myself and him.

"He's tougher than I thought," I admitted as I became visible again and fired out another rocket from my Truth however it detonated early and wiped out a few Dregs instead.

"He's a Kell in his throne room," Ellena said, exasperated, "what were you expecting?" In my peripheral vision I saw her toss a solar grenade at Draksis who, to escape getting caught in its radius, teleported up back to his throne. I unloaded a few rounds of my handcannon into him.

"This is going on too long," Dreske said, "if we take much longer a Skiff might be ready to transmat him away."

"Well let's finish it then," I decided and felt the light flow through me. I grabbed the void bow out of the air and shot all three anchors right into Draksis, stumbling him before he got hit by Draksis crashing into him with fists full of arc energy and Ellena covering the area around him with solar grenades.

It didn't take long for Draksis, stuck from my tether in Dreske's Fists Of Havoc shockwave and Ellena's solar grenades, to finally die after that ordeal.

I breathed a sigh of relief after that and Spark spoke up, "with their Kell dead houses usually fall to infighting and power struggles. We may finally have loosened Winter's grip on the Ishtar Sink. Good work."

"Good work indeed," Zavala's voice came over the comms, "we've sent word to the Queen's Emissary of Draksis' death. This was no small feat, Guardians. Return to the Tower and we will have a reward for you for this task.

"Sure thing bo-" I cut myself off before I finished the word 'boss'. Something on Draksis had caught my eye. I kicked over his corpse and, to my shock and horror, a strange coin rolled out from a pouch on his torso armour.

"Yeah-uh sure," I finished, "I have something you'll need to see from this though."

"Well it can wait," a new voice joined the comms, "Guardians my name is Petra Venj, Emissary Of The Queen. She sends her thanks for Draksis' death. We have a reward on behalf of Queen Mara Sov waiting for each of you at The Reef."

"Did she just get to interrupt comms and I don't-" I heard Cayde's voice echo in the background,

"No," Zavala said, I assume to Cayde, and then said "well Guardians. Good job. See you back at the Tower."

The comms went dead. I turned to Dreske and Ellena, "well guys, your pick. Tower or Reef first?"

"I vote Reef," Dreske said, "saves us having to go back out from the Tower."

"I'm cool with whatever," Ellena said her part.

"Alright then," I grinned, transmatting to my ship, "Reef it is."

 **A/N: Hey Guys, sorry for the late upload. I've had a real busy few weeks so I've only been able to write on and off. I will get a new chapter out by a week's time as I have plenty of time on my hands now. Normal schedule will be weekly when school starts again.**

 **Also please tell me if my pacing is okay. I know I've just spent two chapters on one d1 story mission (turned into a Strike for this fic). I want to try and build my characters but I can understand that it could be boring to have this slow pacing so please give feedback so I can improve and make this fic even more fun to read.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know through PM. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reef

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, and AdriftInLight

 **Reviews:**

 **SOUL SURVIVOR:** Thank you again to SOUL SURVIVOR for the positive review! I use Xbone as short for Xbox One however I can play 360 if you guys want.

 **ConnorPerson:** Thanks man! It's great to know you're enjoying my writing. It motivates me to get chapters out more frequently.

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: THE REEF OPENED**

That day was the day of my first visit to what would eventually become my new home: The Reef. The Vestian Outpost, to be precise. Those twisted and broken shipwrecks held together to form a living space looked- almost pitiful- to me at first. The more I visited, however, the more homely it became. It was not a grand as the Tower, it was not as populated as The City, but it was special. At least, to me it was.

Of course, when I first visited, the Wolves were still ruled by Her Majesty. It was highly unnerving to be so close to Fallen prowling around in servitude to the Queen. May just be Guardian instinct but I'll never trust them. I still hold a degree of mistrust in Variks despite how helpful he has been. Their kind has just taken too much from this system.

I remember calling The Reef a graveyard when I first visited. Piloting through all those ruins, it was hard to see how it couldn't be a graveyard when my Ghost told me how it came to be.

Heh, even before all the deaths, all the pain, I considered it a graveyard. I wonder what I would've thought about it if my first visit was after the Wolves Rebellion and the Taken War. We lost too many people.

I'm getting upset whilst writing this now. I try to not think of those that gave their lives. My near-immortality felt like a curse when I heard the gargling screams of a dying Corsair and saw the sight of her with a shock blade dripping with her blood ruthlessly stabbed through her abdomen. When I saw a group of newly trained Vestian Guard get hopelessly outnumbered by a crew of Wolves and massacred, not a single survivor.

I'm sorry- this sort of thing gets pent up in me. I can never get it out of my head.

The Reefborn are a matriarchal lot. Most positions of power are held by women. Even Uldren probably only holds his position as spymaster and advisor to the Queen because of his relation to the Queen. Hell, I probably wouldn't be as high of a rank as a Paladin if it wasn't for my relationship with Petra. Gun skill can only get you so far in The Queen's Guard. Of course, my status as a near-unkillable Guardian also factored into it.

The Awoken Royalty and line is a big jumble of vicious politics. The Queen is on the throne and the Sov Dynasty technically still has the line right now but there are other Awoken dynasties looking to take the throne. Weakness on the Queen's part could easily result in a coup and a new dynasty seizing power.

Of course now though- after the Battle Of Saturn's Rings- there's not enough manpower for any dynasty to claim the throne. Petra is trying to keep a lid on it all and keep everything under control. I hope we can make this work, I hope the Queen is still alive. The crows are looking for her. If she is out there we will find her.

I have always held nothing but respect for the Queen of the Reef. Her cutthroat politics, being the Kell Of Wolves, saving the City at Twilight Gap by stopping the Wolves before they could reach Earth. We owe everything to her and yet most Guardians will not even mention her. If I was a member of the Vanguard- or the Speaker- I'd make sure that she'd have more respect around the City. I think that is also a reason why Petra hated her exile to Earth.

Out of all the Reef there is one place I have not been allowed to enter: the Dreaming City. Apparently, according to Petra, it could be considered nearly sacrilegious for me to enter as an Earthborn Awoken. It's like their Holy Land or something. Even asking about it and not being Reefborn is considered taboo. I hadn't even heard of it until recently. The place is a very closely-guarded secret. It makes me wonder if anything else is being held back from me as I am Earthborn. There's probably a few things. Heck, even if I'm seen writing about it on my terminal I could get in some trouble. Best shut up about it.

Dreske and Ellena didn't think as much of the Reef as I did. I remember Dreske being thoroughly unimpressed by the whole place from the moment we arrived (probably because there was a lot of Fallen in one area that he was not allowed to shoot) and Ellena- it's hard to get a read on her emotions because she's so quiet- but I think Ellena was just eager to leave and get back to the Tower as soon as possible. The strange coin business had unnerved her even more than me. She was buzzing with questions about it when she returned to Ikora. I'm glad she held restraint on the comms on the flight to and from The Reef.

Warlocks and their questions, eh? Give a Titan, Hunter and a Warlock a gun and tell them to kill some Fallen. The Titan will run in guns blazing. The Hunter will take his time and stalk them then take them out from the shadows. The Warlock will ask 'why?' 'When?' 'How?' and an array of other questions before doing so. I'm not saying that as a bad thing but- I don't understand the need for all of it, I suppose. Still don't.

Signing off now, I can hear Variks calling my name and something about the Prison Of Elders. Best go see what he wants.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: THE REEF**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: Space**

 **Time: 27th November 3245. 1 month after the death of Crota.**

"Any of you guys know what we're getting into with this Reef business," "I intercepted coordinates for a place called the Vestian Outpost when the Queen's Emissary was talking. It's in the Asteroid Belt." Spark said to me when I was in my ship, still orbiting Venus. "As the name suggests it's on the edge of Reef territory. We'll meet the Emissary there, I assume. She was exiled to the City for a while but she just packed up and left a few weeks ago."

"And her name is Petra, right?" I asked it, "Petra Venj?"

"Yep. That's the one. Instead of talking about her we should probably go meet her." My Ghost snarked at me. Spark has been developing a sense of humour since he's been around me. I guess he's been learning from my chatter with Dreske and Ellena. Or maybe he's been spending too much time away from me and around Cayde and his ghost. I don't know. Ghosts often flit away from their Guardians when they're at the Tower for a while unless they're needed by their Guardian so it wouldn't surprise me greatly if Spark had been hanging there.

"Very funny." I sighed and I heard Dreske chuckle over the comm system at our conversation. I guess I forgot to switch out of the Fireteam channel last time I used it on this ship. Good to know that both Ellena and Dreske now know that Spark is learning how to use sarcasm against me back.

"Now you two are done," Ellena said, "let's go." I heard her voice and knew something was off immediately. She had a near quiver in her voice. It's hard to describe it with words alone, you would need to hear it personally to understand. I know what it means, though. She wants to get to Ikora and tell her about Draksis' potential dealings with the Nine. I can't blame her.

"See you guys there," I confirmed and Spark inputted the coordinates for the Vestian Outpost, my ship making the jump into hyperspace.

The mess of the colourful lights of hyperspace illuminate the inside of my Spindle Demon. Blues and greens and even some oranges swirl around my trusty ship. I used to have this fear that I'd crash into something whilst in hyperspace but I've done it so much now that I've come to realise the jump-routes are safe and I won't collide with anything.

Due to the nature of faster-than-light travel it does not take long at all for me to arrive at the coordinates destination. When I do I have a sharp intake of breath. Purple coloured rays of light glimmer between husks of asteroids and Golden Age shipwrecks. It's as if all light coming into this place is put through a purple filter before being allowed to be seen. It's beautiful. I'm aware of Ellena and Dreske's ships following mine but I'm a lot more focussed on my surroundings.

"How did all these shipwrecks get here?" I ask my Ghost, navigating through those great metal skeletons of ancient mechanical beasts.

"Every ship that was able to fly left Earth during the Collapse to try to escape. They made it this far before- well- nobody knows for sure what exactly happened but they all died here in the Asteroid Belt.

"It's a graveyard," I breathed, looking around my surroundings in awe but also in morbid curiosity. What caused all these people to die? For once I want more of a solid answer then just 'the darkness'.

My train of thought is interrupted by a crackle from the open comm channel.

"Intruders entering Reef territory from the west of the Vestian Outpost, identify yourselves and your intentions or be destroyed by order of the Queen."

"They sound friendly," Ellena's voice came through the comm system.

"We are Fireteam Antares," I spoke into the public comm channel, "we are the Guardians who defeated Draksis. We were given coordinates for the Outpost by the Emissary."

"Very well. Sending you a course. Deviate from it and we will assume you have hostile intentions and you will be fired upon."

I guess these people really like to shoot down passing ships.

Jokes aside I understand the need for such precautions. I've always felt like the Tower is a bit lax on the security department. The Tower itself is in a horrible defensive position: the tallest building in the City on the wall's edge. I feel like we should implement a system like this. Maybe a bit less of an aggressive one, though. I'll take it up with Cayde or the Speaker at some point.

"You guys see that?" Dreske's amplified voice echoed in my ears, "wait sorry forgot to turn my mic's volume down, I was recording something for a friend, but do you guys see that?" I looked outside the side-window of my ship. And there it was.

I didn't spot it at first. All I could see was wreckage. It wasn't until a jagged looking ship emerged from when I thought was a hole created during some kind of attack that I saw that in a big wreckage somebody had carved out a living space. More than a living space. The more I looked the more I saw. Platforms were strung together to create lower and upper levels. What I had thought to be just a hole had widened into a huge opening for ships to dock at. I could make out a cryptarchy, some sort of- Osiris shine? That can't be right-

As we approached I could see that my eyes were not mistaken and it indeed was a shrine to Osiris. I suppose it is not the most surprising thing that could have appeared here.

Ellena, Dreske and I transmatted down to one of the platforms by the opening. Our Ghosts docked our ships there as well as we did not expect to be there for long. Certainly not long enough to find a longer-term docking station.

The most surprising thing is the amount of Fallen that are allowed to walk around freely. I know that the Queen has control of the House Of Wolves but I'd personally have a little more control over them myself. I felt looks of tamed hatred from them on our backs. They must've heard about Draksis. I'm slightly worried one of them is going to make a swipe for my Ghost.

A woman walks up to us. She looks slightly younger than me, with dark magenta coloured hair that's shaved off on one side of her face however what hair she does have is tied up into, well, I think it's called a bun but I have no real clue of hairstyle names. She's wearing an outfit that's slightly more ornate than the armour of the guards at this place with more colour to it. Her skin tone is pale blue, similar to Zavala's. Mine is more light grey. She's also missing an eye, the socket is covered by a patch.

"Welcome to the Vestian Outpost, Guardians." She says as she approaches, "my name is Petra Venj. It's a pleasure to meet Draksis' killers. He was a scourge on this system that we are all glad to be gone."

"My name's Lukas. This is Dreske and Ellena. The pleasure is ours," I stuck my hand out to shake hers. She grasped it and my eyes met her eye for a second and they locked on. She cleared her throat and drew away from the handshake. Was it the purple light or was that a hint of a blush on her cheeks? I must be seeing things.

"Yes well," she said, "is your friend- Dreske- alright?"

"Huh-" I turned to look at him. He was making some sort of creepy robotic grumbling noise and staring down Fallen. If he were a cat I'd imagine he would be hissing at them with hair on end. I saw a few of them matching his glares right back at him. "Dreske," I gave him a slight shove.

"Wh- oh sorry." He looked at us slightly embarrassed, "I'm just not exactly comfortable with all those Fallen around us." he admitted. There was an awkward pause for a minute

"I'll keep this brief then," Petra got the ball rolling again, "The Queen is very thankful for Draksis' death. She has instructed me to reward each of you." Two Awoken Guards walked over to Petra carrying a case each, "she believes these to be a well-earned reward." Both Dreske and Ellena got handed a case each, leaving me with nothing, "and as for you, Lukas, the Queen wishes to speak with you personally. She had some Silent Fang overlook your mission and she believes it would be mutually beneficial for you two to meet."

"I'm honoured," I said, not lying, "but what about Ellena and Dreske?"

"My Lady believes your leadership allowed your Fireteam to succeed where other Guardians and Awoken soldiers have failed. She has asked for a meeting with you alone." Petra explained. I'm not sure about the 'my leadership' part but I guess it could be attributed to me.

"Tell The Queen that I am more than happy to come to this meeting." I grinned at Petra, trying my best to give a confident and cocky look that I'd imagine Cayde would give in this scenario.

"She expected as much and, if you will, she is waiting for you in the Vestian Web. Best not keep her waiting, Guardian."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! You enjoy the chapter? Felt good to write something not bound by a story mission so I could divulge into new territory. I won't get this opportunity much in the HoW arc so I've tried to make the most of it.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	5. Chapter 5: The Queen

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, and Kevito100

 **Reviews:**

 **SOUL SURVIVOR:** No problem, man.

 **Wesseldg02:** Thanks! I have a lot planned for this fic so I hope you'll stay interested in it.

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: THE QUEEN OPENED**

Queen Mara Sov, of the Sov Dynasty. Current ruler of the Reef. Former Kell of the House Of Wolves. As there has been no new ruler to take her place, the one I am sworn to protect as the Paladin of the Queen's Guard. Kind of hard to do that when nobody knows if she even survived the Battle Of Saturn's Rings. Uldren thinks she did, he seemed very determined to find her. I would be too, if I wasn't so busy trying to keep order here.

I have stated before that I have always had nothing but respect for the Queen and I stand by my word. When she took the throne the Dynasties were at each other's throats (as they usually are) even more so than normal. She wrestled control over the weakening Halsh Dynasty (who had held the throne for a few generations having seized it off of the Yerim Dynasty) and brought the others to respect her quickly.

Sov, Yerim and Halsh. The three main Awoken Dynasties. There used to be a number of Dynasties however after those three rose in power they were forced to pledge allegiance to one of the big three in order to retain some power. Only reason I know all this is because Petra forced me into taking some Reef History classes ages ago.

I've had to deal with the Dynasties a few times and they are a right pain in the arse. They all claim to have noble blood and squabble with each other. It's a miracle they can all come together to help sometimes. Still, the system works. The Awoken are happy how it is. There's no crazy revolutionaries or anything, none that are taken seriously at least.

The Reef Wars cemented Mara as a strong leader and Queen. She held the Reef together and defeated the Wolves. And nobody wanted to try to threaten her rule after she became Kell. She's kept the throne since then, quite rightfully if you ask me. She knows when to sacrifice for the greater good as well. Her attack on Oryx destroyed his fleet and kept his Dreadnaught stuck at Saturn. Without that then Oryx would've killed or took us all.

I can't see Halsh or Yerim daring to stand up to Oryx like that. Not personally. They, Yerim in particular, may have even just rolled over and let Oryx win in exchange for survival.

But the way Oryx works, the Sword Logic, that would've ended horribly.

I'm not allowed to talk much about the Queen without this terminal being more of a serious security concern. But she uses people like chess pieces. She knows how to play the long game. If you wind up in her debt she will use you to her full advantage and keep you out of the big picture.

And yes I am still using present tense to describe her. I've been doing that very carefully. I fully believe she survived Oryx's massacre and is out there somewhere.

The Queen and I get on well. I think she enjoys having me in her ranks. She knows the fact that there is a 'rogue' Guardian pottering about in the System for her makes the Vanguard and the City uncomfortable and therefore gives her a bit of power over them. Like I said: chess pieces in a long game.

My first meeting with her in the Vestian Web was really where my life changed. Anything up to then could just have been seen as an ordinary mission and reward collection. I could not have expected beforehand that the Queen would take an interest in me. Yes; up until that point I had just been Lukas. A Hunter who became more famous for helping kill Draksis. After that I was part of a new game and I didn't even know it. A game involving Fallen, Yerim and Halsh, Petra, Uldren, and even Oryx. More important than I could ever have realised. The Queen knew it too.

I daren't betray her. Ever. Not only because of the fact that I am sworn to her service and to protect her with my life as a member of the Queen's Guard. But also because I know she draws immense powers from the Void and I have no intention ever of getting caught between her and whatever nightmares she can conjure from it. I've read the reports of what happened at the start of the Reef Wars and the start of the Battle Of Saturn's Rings and the things The Queen can do terrify me.

Wherever she is, we need her back. Things are falling apart fast. I don't trust Uldren and he doesn't trust me. Every meeting we have with Uldren, the clan matriarchs, the remaining Paladins, Petra, and I have to try and keep things together always ends in an unresolved argument. It's chaos. I understand why Variks keeps to himself, wish I could get that luxury too. I envy him.

The Techeuns are also a problem. I don't know what twisted experiments they are doing to the captured Taken but I don't like it. They terrify me, even more so than the Vex used to. And they don't trust Petra or me either, making it extremely hard to get them to help for anything.

All I can do is what I imagine the Queen would do. I just hope I can do it as well as she does.

Paladin Lukas, signing off.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: THE QUEEN**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Time: 27th November 3245. 1 month after the death of Crota.**

The walkway is located far past the Vestian Outpost, in what I guess is described as the heart of the Reef. It's a magnificent place; banners displaying the symbols of the Sov Dynasty adorn the walls. Light spills in from windows and bathes the hallways in a dim purple light. Beside me are two Reef Guards. They're under strict orders to gun me down if I make even a slight move that could be seen as a physical threat to the Queen.

When I get to the end of the walkway to my surprise the Queen is not there. Where I imagined she would be standing is a man. He has black hair and orange eyes which bore an annoyed glare into me. He made me extremely uncomfortable but instead of showing it I made a point of rolling my shoulders back and standing up more straight. I caught a small bemused smile play at the edge of his lips at this action. His smarmy better-than-you attitude is enough to make me want to punch him and he hasn't even said anything.

"So, this is the one the Queen has an interest in," he said, looking me over. His voice echoed in the quiet of the hall, "slayer of Draksis, I heard?" I heard him scoff and I bristled on the inside, what insufferable man was this? "Not that impressive. You're sloppy, you left a loose end in Winter. You should've took control of the House. Now they'll just get a new Kell and all your work would have been for nothing. And you Earthborn wonder why you're not held with any better regard here."

Who the hell does this guy think he is to talk to me like this?

"Enough, brother," a throne, which I had previously mistook for just an ornament, swivelled round. Sitting on it in a laid back manner with two Fallen Guards was the Queen Of The Reef herself. I felt her eyes on me and I knelt, "you may rise, Guardian," she said, authority clear in her voice. I did so. "You slew a Kell in his own throne room. This is no ordinary feat, Guardian. For it you have my thanks. I present you with this weapon for your leadership of your Fireteam. It was very hard to get my hands on. Brother, the case if you will?"

I digested her words and watched as her brother, who I assume must be a Prince, let out a small growl and reached two the throne. He picked up a briefcase that I had not noticed before and walked down the steps from the Queen's throne to where I stood. He shoved the briefcase forcefully into my arms and I just managed to stop myself from stumbling backwards. The tension between me and the Prince at that moment was so thick you could almost touch it. "Thank you, Your Majesty," I said after regaining my balance.

"There is another matter to discuss," she said, "leave us, brother. I wish to talk to the Guardian alone."

"Very well," He sighed, walking down the steps past me, giving me a slight nudge when doing so. I don't know what his problem is. I expected a slightly warmer welcome considering the nature of this meeting.

"Open the case, Guardian," The Queen commanded me. I obeyed, undoing the clasps that held it shut. When I saw what was inside I let out an audible gasp. It was a sleek weapon, a sniper rifle with no place for a magazine to go. I recognised the design instantly: an Ice Breaker. A weapon deemed to dangerous to use by the City but of course the Queen wouldn't abide by City regulation. I understand how it was so hard for the Queen to get one now, there must be less than 20 or so in the entire System, so few were made.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I tried to hide my emotions but couldn't help letting a smile at the weapon I held. No need to worry about my sniper ammo ever again. I can junk that old LDR 5001 for scrap as well. Oh I can't wait to introduce some Fallen to this beauty.

"It is well deserved, Guardian. Now, onto the topic at hand." She stood up from her throne, amplifying her regal and important look. I have to say it was working. Draksis, for however big and strong he was, didn't have shit on her, "I had to go through a lot to get that weapon. A lot of resources and time went into acquiring it that we will not get back. In return I expect that should I ever need your aid in anything I will call on you and expect a swift answer."

She has me wrapped in her 'deal' at that this. No way am I getting out of this and keeping the gun and no way am I passing up the opportunity of using an Ice Breaker in combat. I think she already knows I'll accept her offer, it's why she hasn't even worded out an opportunity for me to decline. "You can count on me, Your Majesty." I allowed a cocky grin to manifest on my face.

I saw her face at my words and something in the pit of my stomach twinged. I'd played right into her hand and both of us knew it. ' _Cayde's going to kill me'_ I thought to myself but didn't speak it aloud.

"Good." She said and motioned with her hand to the two Vestian Guards at either side of me, "You may leave now, Hunter. My blessing go with you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I nodded my head to her in respect then turned around at began the walk back to the Vestian Outpost where my ship was. When I arrived at the hangar where I left my ship my Ghost said,

"Oh, message from Dreske by the way. He said: _Lukas, Ellena and I are going to fly back to the Tower. See you there. We'll attend the debriefing without you. See you later_."

I left the Reef alone, piloting my ship past the debris and to the quickest hyperspace route to Earth. Killed a Kell and got an Ice Breaker out of it and the only drawback is I'll have to help the Queen with something if she ever needs me. That's pretty good going if you ask me.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late upload. I got writer's block whilst writing this chapter and it took me ages just to get a few words down. It probably shows in the quality of this chapter that it's not as good as the ones before it.**

 **I hope Forsaken doesn't add too much Reef History Lore or change any existing lore after what I've fleshed out in this fic. It would be annoying to have that confusion between my personal Reef history and the official history.**

 **Sorry again for the late upload, term time is nearly starting so my schedule will become more solid soon.**

 **I'm already thinking up names for the sequel. If all goes to plan this story will end at the Taken King opening cinematic with the Battle Of Saturn's Rings. After the HoW arc there will be two more. Then I will make the sequel.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	6. Chapter 6: Rebellion

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, Night2, AnerianJames, and Coffee Targaryen.

 **Reviews:**

 **whitestriker1219:** I know. Lucky it's a very long way off story-wise so I have plenty of time to adapt to it.

 **rebfan90:** Thanks! Good to know you enjoyed it despite my own concerns about it.

 **Xerox45:** Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it.

 **Coffee Targaryen:** Thank you so much! I was going for something a bit different so I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: THE WOLVES REBELLION OPENED**

I guess the moral of this particular part of my story is don't become the Kell of a Fallen House if you're not Eliksni yourself. Or maybe it's don't send the Nine a powerful Fallen Kell as a present after you trespassed into their territory. Take your pick.

Do those even count as morals? I don't know. Maybe.

In any case don't do either of them. People will die and some unlucky pawn like me will have to clean up the mess. And what a great big mess Skolas made. After being freed by the Nine and given a Ketch he became convinced he was the Kell of Kells from the Fallen prophecy. The one to unite all Houses and bring the Eliksni out of the ashes. The Devils and Kings didn't take well to that. The Silent Fang were unable to kill enough of the Devil's leadership to bring them into line and Skolas' Baron was unable to negotiate a deal with the Kings. The Exiles stayed well clear of it all.

Then Skolas went for the Vex tech. He invaded the fucking Vault of Glass of all places to harness the power of the oracles and gain power over time. That was my most terrifying mission, I personally believe. I've already said how I hate the Vex but being in the Vault where my very existence could've been written away just like that still gives me night terrors. I understand why Pahanin became afraid of travelling alone after his venture into the Vault.

Failing that he attacked a Vex tower. Then I found out he was using time travel to pull members of the House Of Wolves through time to fight me. If we had t stopped him there and then the City and the Reef would've been destroyed. I may be her pawn, but the Queen is very lucky to have me fighting for her. I doubt Corsairs would be able to finish the job.

Variks got him then. Locked him in the Prison. That was where my job ended, last I heard Kevin, Prime️'s Bane led a Fireteam through the Prison to finish him off. I was running smaller bounties for Petra; Wolf Leaders attacking the System and such. That was fun and wasn't nearly as intense as going after Skolas. I must have wiped out at least half of the House Of Wolves by myself throughout the Rebellion, coming to think about it.

The Silent Fang killed a lot of Awoken Guards during the initial stages of the Rebellion. I believe that to be one of the reasons my Queen granted me citizenship at the Reef: she needed a strong capable warrior to keep the Reef safe who just so happens to be unable to die thanks to his Ghost.

Speaking of Spark, he rarely talks now. He wasn't pleased when I denounced the Traveller and rid myself of my 'Guardian duty' to protect it. He started to give me the silent treatment, making things awkward between us. He still hangs around me though. I painted his shell to have the Sov colour and sigil on it as a way to get back at him for not talking. It kind of worked, he went from not talking at all to very occasionally saying some things to me.

Just another aspect of life I guess I miss.

Anyway, whilst I enjoyed being in the thick of the action taking the fight to the Wolves I know Petra equally enjoyed monitoring the comms. It was the first fieldwork she got to do since her exile as the Emissary and I could hear the excitement in her voice as we fought and tracked Skolas and the Wolves. It must've been the most exciting thing to happen in her life for a good long while. She did say she loved fieldwork.

Me, on the other hand, I want a quiet life. In some ways I got that at the Reef. After we dealt with the Wolf issue things were quiet for a while. At the Tower it's all about the next mission but at the Reef you have plenty of time for yourself.

Official records point the start of the Rebellion to Skolas' return from the Nine but I'd put it back to the death of Draksis, a good two months beforehand. During those two months a number of Wolves staged minor rebellions but were imprisoned. Nobody expected a massive riot and attack led by Skolas. I can't imagine how many lives would have been saved if they did.

Fallen have united into one house anyway now. I guess what Skolas couldn't do near-extinction, the Taken War and the threat of Cabal invasion being foreseen by them was enough to have them put aside their differences. They now call themselves The House Of Dusk. We still don't know who is leading them but I'd put my money Of the former Kell of Kings. He's the only Kell left in the System, for good reason too. Nobody knows who the hell he is or where he is and yet he holds a huge amount of power. Draksis was definitely the weakest of Kells left.

Paladin Lukas, signing off.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: THE WOLVES REBELLION**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Time: 15th January 3246. 3 months after the death of Crota.**

"Well it got me an Ice Breaker," I argued, emphasizing my point by getting the aforementioned weapon out and showing it off, "I'd say a deal with the Queen is worth it for this gun."

"Lukas, whilst I will admit the gun is nice, nobody knows playing people like the Queen does. She's got you wrapped in strings and you can't do anything about it. You should've talked to me before about this." Cayde fires back at me then looks over the gun again, "that is a seriously sweet gun I'll play you at cards for it."

"No you won't," I sighed, putting it away, "and no, not for a best-of-three deal either." I got it out before he could even raise the question, "Cayde, I've told you before I've always wanted to visit the Reef. I guess I got caught up in the moment and the Ice Breaker helped but we can't change that now."

"You're lucky I'm not Zavala," Cayde told me, "he'd be mega pissed with you for this. Lucky for you I'm going to keep your deal all hush-hush around here, and unlike the Queen I won't ask for anything in return- because it's totally what I would've done too."

"You did tell me to keep my eyes on the prize in the briefing," I chuckled, "and maybe the Queen forgot about the favour I owe her, it has been two months now and I've had no word from her."

"I'll ask around next time I'm filling up the Prison," Cayde chuckled, "nah, I won't. I know you'd prefer it to not have to do-"

"Incoming transmission," Spark interrupted our conversation, "urgent one, it seems. Its coming from Petra Venj, remember her?"

"Yeah," I said, "put it through."

"Guardian," Came her voice. She was speaking extremely quickly, in the background I could hear gunshots, "the Queen requests your aid! The House Of Wolves is rebelling! They nearly killed her and have wiped out her guard! Come quickly!"

The transmission cut off then. I shot a worried look to Cayde, who seemed very relaxed about the situation. "Ooh," he said, "better get out there, Lukas. Wish I could be with you instead of stuck in the Tower but it is how it is. Don't make me look bad, 'kay?"

"Got it." I nodded, flashing Cayde a grin before Spark transmatted me to my ship. I wasted no time in getting out of orbit and into hyperspace. I don't know what to expect when I arrive at the Reef but I assume it's going to be a lot of dead Fallen and Awoken and maybe even a fight judging by those gunshots. I hope so, I've been doing nothing but patrols since the Draksis kill. Dreske tried to get me into the Crucible a few times but no thanks. Still makes me feel ill.

The jump to the Reef was as uneventful as ever but when I arrived it was immediately clear that a major fight had taken place. Awoken and Fallen bodies drifted through the asteroids and shipwrecks. Shrapnel floated about everywhere, glinting in the purple light. In some of the more whole ships I could see fires blazing. If it wasn't a graveyard before two months ago it most certainly is now.

I navigated my way through the newly created wreckage to the large opening where the Vestian Outpost stood. I was a bit surprised that I didn't get the, uh, warm welcome from the Awoken Guard ships that I did last time I visited but then it went through my head that they probably had more important things to deal with than one Guardian ship coming into the Outpost.

Upon landing I transmatted out of my Spindle Demon and jogged over to Petra. She's sitting down on some steps, clearly out of breath and wiping blood from a long cut on her arm from a shock blade. She saw me and stood up. "Guardian," She said, "it's good to see you again. We have to move quickly. Your target is a Wolf called Skolas, he's the one who started this rebellion."

"Alright," I processed the information in my head, "what can you tell me about him?"

"He's the Kell of the House Of Wolves. We're tracking his Ketch, Variks will have his location soon." Petra explains to me. I took a good look at her face and saw her dishevelled hair and bags under her eyes and I wish I got here sooner. I could've helped, stopped some of the killing.

To my shock, a Fallen sidles up to us. He isn't from any House I recognise, though his colours aren't dissimilar to that of the Exiles. I don't recognise his house symbol at all. "I am Variks, of House Judgement," he introduced himself. His voice is guttural and sharp as if he's having trouble getting his words out, and he speaks English with an odd accent. "Skolas is on a mission yes, he travels to Venus. Meets with ruins of Winter."

"Meets? Not fights? That's not good," I detect worry in Petra's voice, "Guardian, get over to Venus and take Skolas out before he can do anything drastic," Petra commanded me, "I'll run comms. Good luck."

"Thank you," I said back to her, "and call me Lukas."

"Very well." She replied and with that I transmatted back to my ship and began the jump to Venus. Hopefully I'll have two Fallen Kell kills under my belt by the days end. This should be easy.

 **A/N: I finished the forsaken campaign and I am very excited to get to that part of this story! My head is full of ideas and motivation! And I know how I can fit this story's lore around Forsaken if I try. Will have to change a few parts of it though.**

 **Believe it or not it's the action scenes that I find hardest to write. There's only so many ways I can describe Lukas, Dreske and Ellena killing things without it getting repetitive and boring. I'm trying hard to keep it interesting for you guys though!**

 **Bit of a filler chapter here, just getting some events out of the way before I can start the House Of Wolves Arc. The Intro Arc is officially over! Next chapter will be the start of the HoW Arc!**

 **I'm thinking of rewriting Consume, Enhance, Replicate, an old Destiny fic of mine I started to write when Rise Of Iron was still new. I'm pretty tied up with this series though so if I do it won't be for a while.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	7. Chapter 7: Kell of Kells, Kell Of All

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, Night2, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, and jd1092

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: Ash Coves, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Time: 15th January 3246. 3 months after the death of Crota.**

"I have one message to send before I get down to taking out Skolas," I said to Petra over the comm system. Spark began to record a message for me as I piloted my ship down towards the coordinates of the Ash Coves that Variks theorised Skolas would be. "Dreske," I say, calling on my best friend for help, "I've got a mission on Venus and I need your help. Meet me at the Ash Coves in the Ishtar Sink. Sending coordinates." On the end of the message my Ghost added the data of the location of where I would be landing.

I flew low over Venus, low enough to see individual Fallen in their crews scavenging on the surface. I considered taking potshots at them with my ship's weapon system but it would just cause unnecessary attention to myself. Besides, only one or two irritated Vandals actually fired off a few shots at me which either missed or dissipated against my ship's shields.

As I reached the Ash Coves my ship's radar detected a new ship entering the atmosphere near mine and accelerating towards my ship at breakneck speeds. "What is that…" I followed the ship's course on my radar and realised it was taking a direct path that could make it collide into my ship with me in it. I screeched and Spark transmatted me out of it very quickly.

I materialised on the ground and looked up just in time to see Dreske throw his ship into a tight donut, narrowly missing colliding with my own ship, and stopping right next to it. He materialised next to me and immediately started to laugh.

"Oh man," he chuckled, "you left your comm open to public, nice scream when you saw I was coming," he was bent over with his hands on his knees, laughing extremely hard, "you sounded like such a girl!"

"Yeah very funny," I grumbled, feeling very humiliated, "but I've been ripped to pieces by your attempts at stunts before so I think I have earned the right to be at least a little afraid when you pull that shit."

"Still funny though." He had stopped laughing by now, and we looked at our surroundings. Petra's voice came through the comm system into my head,

"Your Ghost is feeding me telemetry; I see what he sees. Guardians, those heavy pikes are beasts! Why not take them for a spin?"

I saw them at exactly the same time as Dreske. We turned our heads to look at each other and I think the exact same thing was going through our heads.

"RACE YOU THERE!" I yelled and ran to the nearest pike to me, jumping on it and accelerating ahead. I could hear his pike close behind mine as we sped along the surface of Venus.

"Those heavy pikes come standard with mines," Petra said over the comms, "but I never figured out how to deploy them though." I felt with my foot around the pedal for anything that could mean a mine deployment. I found a small lever thing and kicked it with my foot. My pike juddered to the side and one of the mines I had become so used to coming out of Spider Tanks was ejected from the side of my pike.

I am happy to say that I got my revenge on Dreske, as I saw his heavy pike suddenly get launched overhead and I heard a string of curses from my Titan friend. And yes, I did get a good hearty laugh out of it.

"If you two are done messing around, you do need to kill Skolas quickly and off-guard." Petra told us, "the Queen is counting on you, Lukas, to get this job done well."

Despite the jokey vibes Dreske and I shared I straightened up on my pike, knowing that this is a serious mission. I sped ahead of Dreske on my merry way, thinking about meaningless drivel. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was speeding right towards a Spider Tank's main turret. I violently swerved, panicking, and got out of the blast radius. I saw a few blue bolts hit it's legs and I knew Dreske was on the offensive on his pike. I joined it, round after round of heavy arc energy slamming into the tank's front leg until it broke and exposed its engine. We shot into it however I soon had to back up as the engine cover slid back over the engine and the tank decided to target me with its secondary turret. Its arc blasts forced me to retreat and take cover. I could feel the current of each shot rack my body despite my armour insulating most of the electricity. I got over the annoyance of having to retreat by firing at some of the Fallen who were deciding to attack me whilst I was distracted by the Tank.

"The Wolves have gained control over Winter's artillery!" Petra stated the obvious. I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic quip about it, "destroy it before they dig in!"

The front of my pike was on fire and the heat was making me somewhat uncomfortable so I was eager to move on when I saw the Tank explode and the wreckage of it collapse on itself after mine and Dreske's repeated bombardment of it. The trick was mobility. We knew that if the Tank got a bead on us we would probably be killed in a matter of seconds but if we could use our speed to our advantage and keep moving around it and firing then it didn't have a chance.

That's one of the two ways to take out a Spider Tank. I heard Kevin, Prime's Bane, took out the one guarding the Devil's Layer by finding a blind spot in its targeting and sitting back and sniping it until he destroyed it. But that method takes time and time is something that we don't have.

The tank soon went down in an explosive wreck. The Fallen around us only seemed to get more angry and upped their fire on Dreske and I. "Last week I was delivering court messages, today we're delivering explosions! I love fieldwork!" Petra exclaimed happily over the comms, "Get after them, you two!"

I hopped off of my pike, which had taken a lot of damage in the skirmish, and summoned my sparrow. I sped in front of Dreske, my light, nimble sparrow outperforming his heavy and slow pike in every way bar one. And of course it came as no surprise to me when Dreske started to target me jokingly. I managed to avoid giving Holliday a hard time with repairing by unpredictable swerving to throw Dreske's aim off.

"Your Ghost is detecting a faint stasis field. Skolas was in a pod for years, it could be him." Petra said, and Spark gave what I take to be an indignant bleep of sorts. It's hard to guess at the emotion of a mechanical noise,

"I could've said it myself," he replies. Annoyance is evident in his tone.

I inwardly chuckled at Spark's attitude. Ghosts like to talk, I know some Guardians who barely speak at all and their Ghost does all the talking for them. They're a weird bunch, to be sure. It just so happens that one show-off Guardian who took out the Heart of the Black Garden and put Crota down is one of them.

Petra started to explain the background as we rode. "The House Of Winter, and Devils, and Kings… they all hate Skolas. They think he betrayed the Fallen during their attack at Twilight Gap when my Queen interfered. It's funny, really."

We soon came across a small cliff that we couldn't get neither the pike or my sparrow over, no matter how many times we tried accelerating at it, or Dreske shooting at my sparrow to try and make it move up and over. I sighed and dismounted, looking at the crumpled bumper of my Sparrow and wondering if I could find a legitimate excuse to give Amanda about it for repairs that isn't, " _See, Dreske and I got lazy and we started to ram a cliff to see if we could get my Sparrow up it._ " I shook my head, letting out a quiet chuckle.

We walked on past the cliff. We came to a corner and round it was a clearing and I spotted a Servitor with Fallen accompaniment. Luckily they hadn't noticed us, giving us the advantage. I double jumped around the corner and fired at the Servitor, then threw a vortex grenade at it and focussed on the other Fallen as my grenade downed the Servitor. Before I could get off a shot at the Fallen bullets whizzed passed me as Dreske erratically fired at them, taking them all down before I could kill any of them for myself. He was enjoying himself, laughing as he gunned them down.

"Man this is great!" He said enthusiastically and we shared a high five at our destruction of the Fallen. Only way it could be better would be if Ellena was here, but she's busy investigating the Nine's involvement with Draksis with Ikora and the Warlocks. They've been on it for months and honestly I don't think they're going to make any more progress, but Ellena is determined.

I can hear Petra take a breath in preparation to speak but Spark cuts her off, "The stasis field is getting stronger. We've got to be close to Skolas now," he says, beating Petra to it. She responds with a slight huff over the comms.

"Hey Lukas," Dreske said to me. I turned my head to look at him as we walked.

"Yeah?"

"I bet you that I get the killing shot on Skolas," he grinned. He knew I, like most Hunters, couldn't resist a good bet. It's in our nature. It's how our order was formed. To blow off or refuse a bet was unthinkable.

"Oh you're on," I grinned, "but I take the word 'shot' very seriously. No fists of havoc. And if I win you get no cut from our engram market for the next week." I set the terms of my side of the bet.

"Fair enough," he agreed, "but if I win then you have to go to Zavala's next 'inspiring' Tower speech and listen to it all with no other source of entertainment."

I shuddered, Zavala's speeches were notorious for being incredibly boring. "Fine, but you better have enough glimmer to get by, you insane murderbot," I laughed, determined to win our bet. Friendly competition is the best motivator there is as we soon found ourselves racing towards where our Ghosts and Petra believed Skolas to be.

We found ourselves by a large door, definitely Fallen architecture. It raised open automatically and there he was. Skolas. He was huge! Taller than Draksis, to be sure. He had a very unique shaped helmet with massive decorative horns coming out the back of it. He was giving some sort of speech but we didn't stop to listen. Dreske and I charged, his fusion rifle firing into him and me popping off shots with my hand cannon. Skolas roared at us and fired back, before teleporting to the side. I cursed, spinning around to continue shooting as Skolas barked out something at us.

"Variks get on the comms! What did he say?" Petra said urgently and Dreske and I shot everything we had into Skolas to no avail. He roared at us before teleporting away. He is clearly not interested in a gunfight and that is bad news for us. If he doesn't die here the whole system could be in trouble with a rogue Kell on the loose.

"Yes, in your tongue he said; The Wolves stand strong! Cower before the Kell of Kells!" Variks replied, causing me to raise an eyebrow under my helmet.

"What? Kell of Kells? Did he give himself a promotion?" Petra asked incredulously, echoing my own thoughts. This Fallen must have a bigger head than most.

"A Fallen prophecy," Variks explained, "he sees himself as a prophet, or he has gone quite mad, yes,"

Dreske and I continued up the hill, I remembered the place from outside the massive Ketch where Draksis was and to my surprise the Ketch was still there, nobody had dared to move it despite the Vanguard and most Guardians knowing about it now. Strange.

Modified Shanks attacked us. I'd never seen these kind of variants before. Some had rapid firing turrets on them and others, which were giving me a hard time, had snipers mounted to them and keeping away from my shots. Still, they weren't invincible and Dreske and I picked them off one by one until we could advance.

The next surprises the Wolves had for us were mines. I didn't notice them until I heard the beeping and by the time I had processed it I was caught in this web-like energy that had dazed me and slowed me down. Another Servitor then started firing at me and if I was alone I could've been killed there and then. Luckily Dreske had managed to avoid the mine and destroyed the Servitor whilst the effects of the mine wore off on me.

We fought through more Shanks and another Servitor until we reached the exit to Winter's Lair which was blocked off by lasers. I then noticed a strange flashing on my radar and whirled around to see a Fallen Captain materialise out of thin air next to Dreske and start shooting him. It was so sudden I didn't even raise my gun for a few seconds, but soon got it up and helped Dreske, who was looking pretty beat up after receiving quite a few shrapnel launcher rounds to the face at close range. Thank goodness our Ghosts can heal any damage done to us.

The lasers deactivated and Dreske and I walked in, "cryo trace is getting stronger," Spark noted as we walked and soon we were face to face with Skolas. Dreske ran forward to shoulder charge him and I started to fire however he had already teleported away, a Skiff behind where he was de-materialising. I watched as Dreske plummeted down to the bottom of the cave, unable to stop his shoulder charge momentum.

"And he's gone, that Skiff has already broken orbit," Petra announced, sounding very annoyed, "don't worry, Guardians, we'll get him. There's still plenty of Fallen in there. Best clear them out."

From what I could hear, Dreske had already committed to that after his fall and I got to it myself, taking the path down and coming across a Captain with an extremely powerful cannon. I wish I got to see more of it against me but Dreske had tossed a magnetic grenade at the Captain and significantly lowered is heath. Since it's shield was down I soon finished it off without it firing many shots at me.

"Impressive weaponry, what is it, Variks?" Petra asked and I fired it. An explosive solar round shot out of it and let out a boom as it hit the wall, erupting in flames.

"Scorch Cannon. Powerful and very rare indeed," he said. I grinned. There were still Fallen coming at us and using this was going to be extremely fun. Using our enemies own weapons against them feels like a dickish thing to do but it's so fun. I guess they deserve it.

And then we killed Fallen. Not much more to say then that, really. We were all in a bad mood since Skolas got away so it felt good to take it out on the remaining Wolves. After killing another of the Captains who had a Scorch Cannon we were fairly sure that we had them all. We left the planet and prepared ourselves for a very angry debriefing with the Queen. I doubt she's going to be pleased that Skolas got away. Not at all.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late upload! I've had three essays to write since the last upload and fitting in time to write has been harder than expected. I promise you all that I will have another chapter out next Monday. You can hold me to that.**

 **I've been grinding Forsaken a lot. Only exotic I've had drop is the Two Tailed Fox and that's been really fun to use with the two rockets.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	8. Chapter 8: Linked

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, Night2, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, and Pathfinder097

 **Reviews:**

 **S0UL SURVIVOR:** Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

 **Xx13deathsxX:** I will! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **Location: Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Time: 15th January 3246. 3 months after the death of Crota.**

"So it is no lie, it is Skolas?" The Queen asked us as Petra and I walked into the debriefing room. Dreske had gone back to the Tower. We had already sent word ahead that Skolas had escaped.

"Yes, my lady," Petra replied, "Lukas and his exo friend both got eyes on him in the Ishtar Sink, I used his Ghost telemetry to confirm. Same pelt. Same awful voice. We drove him from Winter's Lair. How did he?"

"And you would have me consider this a success? What of Winter itself? Your report is unclear…" The Queen interrupted then drifted off. Beside her, the Prince glowered at me with even more discontent there before as if it was all my fault that this had happened.

"You are correct, my lady. I would not call our mission a success." Petra responded, I could see her uncomfortability in this situation. "Skolas managed to win over—well, a substantial number of Winter soldiers have taken up the Wolf banner. He calls himself Kell of Kells now."

There was a silence. When it was clear nobody was going to speak up Petra cleared her throat and continued, "We found him once, we can do it again. I have a plan in place. Lukas and I are going to see Variks about it right after this."

"Then go. Continue the hunt. Petra, you must not fail." The Queen commanded, standing upright and looking Petra in the eye; a very regal and authoritative pose."

"I will not, my lady." She replied.

"I won't, either." I spoke up, putting my part into the meeting. Something tells me this isn't going to be a simple hunt and kill. A Fallen calling themselves Kell of Kells must really upset the balance of power the Houses seem to have. I guess chaos amongst the Fallen means maybe the city walls will get some relief from the Fallen who harass the guard there daily.

We turned and left, walking back through the hulls of the wrecked ships to the Outpost. "Variks will know how to track the Wolfpack," Petra explained to me as we walked, "we can trust him for this. He may be Fallen but he's on our side,"

"Alright," I exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, "I guess he won't decide to stab us in the back for his own kind and the 'Kell of Kells',"

"He hates Skolas and Skolas hates him," Petra replied, "he's the reason we were able to capture him at the end of the Reef Wars at Cybele. I do not doubt that he will help us again."

"Okay okay, you've convinced me," I said, "he's with us. I trust your judgement on him." I was very careful to be sure to not say I trusted Variks directly. I won't ever be able to directly trust a Fallen.

We arrived back at the Outpost and Variks walked straight over to us, "you want a way to track Wolfpack, yes?" He asked us. I put my hand to rest on the handle of my hand cannon. This guy creeped me out way too much, friend or not.

"Yes," Petra sighed, "My Lady wants Skolas and his House dead as soon as possible. How can we find them?"

"He has placed a lot of trust in his new Wolves, from Winter," Variks let out a sort of hissing laugh, "the Vandals hold ship-links, yes, communicate with their Skiffs and Ketches. If you bring me two hundred of these, I can tell you Skolas' every movement."

"Sounds convenient," I murmured.

"Excellent," Petra said, relief in her voice, "Guardian, you and I will go to Venus and hunt some Fallen together. I'm eager to get in the field and this is going to be an easy op."

"Good to have some company other than a murderous exo," I laughed outwardly but inwardly I was cursing myself. This would be a liability and I daren't even think about what the Queen would do to me if Petra got killed on Venus. Working alone is so much easier and it seems unnecessary for such a simple mission for Petra to come.

"Glad you feel that way." Petra grinned at me and I returned an uneasy smile back.

"See you on Venus tomorrow," I yawned, "I need a rest after today's mission and Skolas isn't going to go too far in one night."

"Alright," she agreed, "we'll meet by the Vex detector machine in the building on The Shattered Coast at 10am Earth time."

"See you then!" I waved before I transmatted back to my ship. When I was back in I slammed my fists onto the console. "Stupid!" I said to myself, "you should have done it yourself, she's an unnecessary risk. Dammit!"

"I thought it was my job to berate you for poor decisions," Spark said to me as I started to fly my ship out of the Asteroid Belt and jump into hyperspace to Earth, "but if you're going to start doing it yourself I don't mind,"

"Oh shut it, you," I grumbled at my own Ghost after he snarked me. "At least I don't trip alarms every time I open doors."

"I'd like to see you try hacking into the Cabal network, or the Vex Collective, or crack Hive runes, or hijack Fallen tech," Spark shot back, "if we did things your way we wouldn't get anywhere in a hurry; all that sneaking."

"Just-" I sighed, tired of arguing with my own Ghost, "just shut it for a while okay, I've had a long day." My helmet materialised off of my head and I ran a pale grey hand through my hair, that had become rather matted due to being under my helmet for most of the day. I began unbuckling my jackknife armour that left me in just the light under-armour that covered my whole body sans my head.

Thankfully the flight back was uneventful after Spark and mine's argument. I arrived back at the Tower and took one of the many lifts down to the floor mine, Ellena, and Dreske's rooms were on. Floor 519. I went straight into my room and closed the door. I stripped down then threw on some loose fitting pyjamas before opening my mini-fridge, taking out a bar of white chocolate, closing the fridge door, and then starting on my chocolate bar.

I finished eating and lay down on my bed, exhausted. It didn't take long for me to drift to sleep and I fell into a dreamless night.

 **Location: The Shattered Coast, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Time: 16th January 3246. 3 months after the death of Crota.**

Venus was cold. A strong wind blew in from across the sea and brought with it drizzly conditions which slowly but surely wore away at you until you were wet through with teeth chattering and wildly shivering. My armour's inbuilt heating was doing little to protect me from the cold and the wetness. I sat inside on some stairs in the building with the Vex detectors and waited for Petra to show up. I watched Fallen Skiffs in the distance through the door, wondering if one of them held Skolas. No, he'd probably be on a Ketch somewhere thinking up of plans to destroy the City and The Reef. Not good at all.

Petra's ship emerged from the clouds and skimmed along the water. It rose a bit then landed by the landing zone a short run away from the edge of The Shattered Coast. After a minute or so I stood up and waved my hand in greeting as Petra jogged round the corner, sidearm in hand.

"Hello Guardian," She said to me. Her ornate armour that she wore at the Vestian Outpost was replaced by the simple Vestian Guard armour and helmet. It looked pretty flimsy to me personally but I wasn't one to judge.

"Hello," I replied, trying to sound cheerful, "ready to hunt some Vandals? What weapons are you using?"

"My usual," she said, showing me her sleek sidearm, "it's called the Vestian Dynasty, named after an old Awoken line that pledged allegiance to the Sovs." She explained to me and then holstered it, "here's something that your mentor Cayde loves to see," I could hear the grin in her voice and she unsheathed a vicious looking knife and, to my shock, levitated it in her grip before snatching it out of the air.

"Whoa! How on Earth did you do that?!" I exclaimed in shock, my eyes wide.

"Reef secrets," She said mystically. I decided not to press her further on it but I am definitely going to try and do it myself later on today. "200 ship links, right? Have you found any?" She asked.

"About ten," I replied, "There was a few Fallen in here who I dispatched before you arrived.

"190 to go then, Guardian," She said and we left the building together. My hand cannon cracked and her sidearm blasted as we charged our way into a group of Fallen who were building themselves up by the entrance to the Academy. Fallen cries rang out as heads exploded and white ether is released from the Fallen bodies and into the sky. They were mainly Dregs but there were a few Vandals and a Captain leading them. Petra busied herself with the Captain, her arc shots fizzling out its shield then killing it in a few more, whilst I span my hand cannon round my fingers then shot off the heads of the two Vandals left. Easy pickings.

I crouched over the bodies of the Vandals, spotting five patrol beacon like things on each of them. The ship links. I took them and Spark transported them to the storage area of my ship with the other ten. 180 to go.

"So how exactly did the Wolves come under the Queen's rule in the first place?" I asked Petra. I had crouched down by some cover and peered over the top through the scope of my Ice Breaker, searching for a target.

"Cutthroat politics and good military strategy," she started to explain. I pulled the trigger of my weapon and a Vandal a good few hundred meters away from mes head exploded with a satisfying bang. I'll collect the ship links from his corpse later. "After she killed the Kell and over half the House at full strength with the Harbingers at Ceres, three claimants to Kellship emerged. Irxis, Parixas, and Skolas. Skolas defeated Irxis and tricked My Lady into killing Parixas, declaring himself Kell. Vandal on our six." She spun round and pulled the trigger of her sidearm, ending it.

"After a several years war Variks betrayed Skolas, giving away his plans for an attack that could've crippled us. Thanks to him we captured Skolas at Cybele and the Reef Wars was over. Variks delayed My Queen as the new Kell and most Wolves bowed to her." She finished explaining, I could tell how she nearly continued speaking that there was more to the story than what she was telling me but I decided not to press it for now.

A Skiff hovered overhead, a crew of Fallen dropping out. I dispatched them one-by-one from my spot with ease. This is definitely very low intensity compared to yesterday's fast paced mission. A good rest, to be honest. No doubt it'll be back to quick intense missions once we find where Skolas is. I guess I should enjoy this time whilst I have it.

We continued on, chatting and killing Fallen then stopping every once in a while to collect their ship links. I had almost fallen into a trance-like state of repetition, when suddenly a Skiff materialised and started bombarding me with huge arc rounds. Petra dived out of the blast radius however I was caught in it and there was little I could do. I tried to return fire but electricity was running all over my body and was overwhelming the insulation of my armour. Helpless, I collapsed onto the ground and gritted my teeth, trying to hold in a cry of pain but I couldn't help but let out a small yell as the final shot overcame my armour and killed me. Dead.

For about five seconds.

As soon as the Skiff was gone Spark resurrected me and I entered a coughing fit as I sat up. Oh-oh man." I groaned, standing up, "that's death number 35: shot by Skiff." I groaned, "I'm catching up to Dreske's death count. Ugh."

And that was probably the last interesting thing that happened in that mission. We continued to kill Fallen and collect their ship links. I managed to not die and pretty soon we were back in our ships. Petra was off to deliver the ship links to Variks and I flew home to the Tower.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for over 3000 views guys! I'm glad this story is so popular! You are all amazing! Thanks so much for all the support you have all given this fic!**

 **Sorry for the slightly late upload, I know I promised Monday but work got in the way. I'm going to have to go back on my 'chapter a week' statement because it's too much for me to handle. I will get chapters out ASAP and will try not to take longer than two weeks between updates but I cannot promise at all for a set schedule. I'm sorry, I didn't realise how overworked I️'d be.**

 **The opening debriefing segment is adapted from the A Kell Rising grimoire card. I will be adapting grimoire cards every so often when the story needs it and I will say in the A/N which one I have adapted.**

 **Tried a new thing of switching the Location and Date mid chapter. Sorry if it seemed sudden, I'm just trying to find a good, comfortable, and interesting way of writing and keeping the pace going so each chapter is interesting but not rushed. I know the end seems dull here but I couldn't write a good way to end it. It's the best I could manage. Just another thing on the list to revise later then.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every week in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	9. Chapter 9: Silent But Deadly

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, Night2, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, and addictedreader94

 **Reviews:**

 **Riven:** I will keep updating! I'm so excited to get this whole story complete! Whole maybe-trilogy even! More about that in the A/N

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: SILENT BUT DEADLY OPENED**

So Skolas evaded Dreske and I on Venus when we went for him. Looking back on it there was no way we would've been able to kill him there and then: there simply was not enough time to be able to do the deed. Maybe if we got those pikes past the cliff and if there wasn't a Skiff waiting to pick him up. Maybe. But he got away and so the Wolf Hunt began, starting with Petra and I killing Vandals on Venus.

That was pretty fun, to be honest. We were never in any real danger despite how I felt Petra could be in at the time and we got to know each other a bit more whilst fighting. I know I liked to work alone but Petra was my source of information about the Reef, and as I've told you before I used to be fascinated by the Reef.

Skolas himself kept a low profile. I hadn't taken him for a 'lead from behind' type of Fallen Kell however he was a master tactician and warrior so, looking back, it's not that surprising. He sent his assassins, the Silent Fang, to Earth to kill off the rest of the House Of Devils' leadership so they would bow to him. Crow intelligence says they took out a few higher up Captains and a Baron or two but nothing more before we intervened. Then again, for the weakened House Of Devils losing two Barons was a more impactful loss than it would've been at the time of the Battle Of Twilight Gap, for example.

The Queen was very happy you to hear of the deaths of the Fang. They'd wreaked havoc on the Reef during the Reef Wars. Countless assassinations of Awoken military leaders and dynasty nobility was shattering to the morale. They permanently weakened the Vestian Dynasty, causing them to pledge themselves to the Sovs. Wrecked havoc amongst Yerim and Halsh too. It was good for everyone for them to finally be out of the picture.

I'm writing this down for your benefit, reader, not mine. If this log survives and you're reading it it's good to have some background information.

But anyway, The Silent Fang. Quiet, and deadly. We didn't get them all on Earth, no. Quite a few of them survived and remained in hiding; striking when we least expected them to pop up then retreating before we could retaliate. Guerilla warfare. We eventually caught them and locked them in the Prison Of Elders though. They're still in there now, actually. Maybe I'll get Variks to pit them against a Vex Overmind Minotaur sometime, see what happens and who wins. They gave me a hell of a time on Earth so I think I'd like to see how the Vex try and deal with them. At least it'll get my mind off of how poorly things are going around here at the moment.

Yeah, it's become even worse since my last entry. Halsh is suggesting, or well, threatening to abandon the Reef for good, try and fall in with the City. Sure, right now they're a minority but they're extremely vocal. They're attracting more and more support each day that goes by. Just gotta keep things together. Keep hanging on. 'Dreg strength' as Variks puts it.

Cayde's been stopping by a lot recently. He's been hunting something, or lots of somethings. Nasty somethings. From what I've overheard he's been going after Fallen Barons but I can't be sure. We've had a good few talks when he's around, it's nice to be able to catch up with my former mentor and share stories over a few drinks. Helps me escape the reality of the situation this place is in, like writing this does too. Gives me hope that since the City is in such a good shape now the Traveler is awake things will get better around here soon as well.

I don't have much else to say really, so I'm ending this entry here. This is Paladin Lukas, signing off.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: SILENT BUT DEADLY**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Divide, The Cosmodrome, Old Russia**

 **Date: 16th January 3246.**

I materialised down into The Divide. The usual Fallen crews scavenging and protecting their territory were not present, throwing me off slightly. Normally as soon as your feet touch the ground some annoying Vandal is trying to snipe you with their wire rifle however there's a complete absence of House Of Devils goons today. Strange, I don't like it. It's throwing off red flags everywhere.

"Right, where am I headed, Petra?" I asked over the comms, there was a brief pause before she responded,

"you're off to outside the Cosmodrome gates. They seems to be gathering there, that can't be good." She murmured the last part and now I knew where to go. I started up a jog to The Breach to begin the trek through the wall. Apparently that the legendary Guardian that killed Crota and the Heart Of The Black Garden was resurrected out there so, if I die, at least it's in a spot of historic value I guess.

Jeez I'm starting to sound like a warlock.

There are no Devils in sight in the main entrance room in the Breach. Normally that'd be a very strange but very good sight but however instead of the usual Devil crew keeping this area in their place are a crew of Wolves. I calmly throw my vortex grenade at the Captain and advance inside, quickly killing the two Vandals accompanying the Captain with my hand cannon. A Dreg rushed me with a shock knife however I beat it to it, lunging forward with my own knife first and killing it first. The Captain was already weakened by my grenade so one final shot from my hand cannon finished it off. The last dreg met its end like the other: stabbed by my knife. Killing Fallen has become so automatic to me, I've definitely killed more of them then anything else that plagues the System.

L

"In the war I led an attack on the Fang during the Cybele Uprising. We managed to kill or capture most of them. Only reason we won, I think." Petra said that last bit with pride in her voice.

"Good job," I replied, not exactly knowing how to respond.

Coming across another room I threw my smoke bomb down and went invisible. I then crouched by the entrance and surveyed my targets: a Wolf Captain, three Vandals all with shock rifles, two modified Shanks with what looks like long range abilities, and two Dregs. Easy pickings. I pulled up my Ice Breaker and aimed it at the Captain's head. My cloaking fizzled out as I pulled the trigger and the Captain's head exploded. The subsequent explosion as it died also offed the Dreg standing nearest to it so I'll take that as an added bonus. I threw my Ice Breaker right back over my back and switched to my hand cannon. I shot both the Vandals however then I felt a searing burning pain in my shoulder and I stumbled back. One of the damn Shanks had managed to shoot me right in one of the few small weak sports of my jackknife armour: a small unprotected section on my left shoulder. I cursed and returned fire, destroying them both in a few shots.

"Goddamn," I cursed. Spark healed me of the burn from the Shank shot and I rubbed where the wound was.

I walked on through the hallways of The Breach, avoiding all the usual traps until I noticed the sheer amount of them ahead of me. There's never that many down. I detect tripmines and those weird web mine things Dreske and I encountered on Venus. "Petra why are there so many traps? The Devils never lay down this many, goddamnit,"

"Variks?" I heard her call, "why have the Devils deployed so many traps?"

"Devils can detect comm signals as well as we can. They... they know. The Wolves have their scent." He replied. I sighed and reloaded my gun then holstered it. I walked back a few meters and stretched my legs.

"What? Are you going to run through all of those?" Petra incredulously asked me over the comms,

"Yep," I replied, "wish me luck."

I sprinted down the hall. Behind me I could hear the bleeps of tripmines as I passed through their red lasers. Web mines exploded at my feet as I passed. I kept running. The sound of my boots slamming against the ground and my panting breath was soon replaced by the bangs and booms of the explosions occurring behind me. Keep on running. I turned the corner at the end of the hallway and gasped for breath, stroking down and putting my hands on my knees. I got through unscathed besides from a few burn marks on the armour.

"Impressive, Guardian," Petra commented and I sighed, standing upright.

"Onwards and upwards, right?" I asked,

"Right," she confirmed, "We're detecting... yes, Wolf comms just beyond the wall. That has to be the Fang. Eyes up, Guardian, they will use their stealth against you. Don't let them have that advantage."

"My eyes will be peeled and my aim will be strong." I replied confidently as I approached the exit of the Wall. The fresh cold outside air blows against me as I walked outside, my cape billows out behind me. I look to my left and spot a few crews of Fallen scavenging outside the wall. They hadn't noticed me so I took the same approach as before and crouched with a smoke grenade at my feet, going invisible.

I slowed my breathing down, staying calm. I peered down the scope of my Ice Breaker and decided that the Servitor would be my first target. I squeezed the trigger and the air very briefly heated up as the burning bullet whizzed out of the barrel and destroyed the Servitor in one. The subsequent boom was followed by loud howls from the Fallen and I dived behind cover as a huge volley of arc bolts flew past where I was crouched just a second ago. They didn't let up. The sound of the continuous fire splattering and fizzling against my rusted cover rang in my ears.

I waited until their fire ceased and I took the time to peek my head over. They were too spread out to throw a vortex grenade. Too near to me to be able to snipe them. I only had one choice: engage with my hand cannon. I slid out of cover and fired two shots. Two Dregs down. I left for a pile of rocks as my next cover and stabbed a Vandal that tried to take it from me to death for it. I ducked behind the rocks and put two more rounds into the chamber of my revolver. My next move was two jump out from my cover and take three shots. A Vandal, and two disrupting a Captain's shield. Two more rounds finished it off. I moved to the left, staying mobile and trying to get the remains into a group so I could finish them off with a vortex grenade. My attempt at flanking them pays off as I leap into the air twice and hurl my vortex grenade at the rest of the Fallen, soon ending them.

I landed but got no time to rest as I soon heard the unmistakable sound of the Skiff entering from orbit. Strangely enough when it came to a hover over the ground I could barely make out anything jumping from it like the Fallen usually do. I was about to bring it up with Petra and Variks when suddenly Fallen chatter started playing through my comms.

"That was commander of the Fang." Variks explained to me as I reloaded my hand cannon. "He just called you a... well, it was an insult."

"Well he seems charming," I muttered and started to walk to where the Skiffs were. At that point I realised how thankful I was for my helmet. Two large cloaked Fallen where headed right for me with shock blades and I would never have noticed them with my naked eye. I shadestepped backwards and fired a few shots at them. Surprised they were seen and no longer in cover, the two Silent Fang tried to retreat however I closed my eyes, reaching into the void, the empty space, and I pulled out my bow. Two of my three Void arrows went into them. The remaining arrow flew underneath where the Skiffs were. The tethers shot out from where the arrow landed and I laughed as all the Silent Fang in that area became visible to me.

I pulled out my rocket launcher and shot a blast at them. Large amounts of Fallen died in an instant as the damage from my rocket was shared to all of the tethered targets. Only one member of the Silent Fang remained. Their leader. I ran towards him, shadestepped forwards, then stabbed him, attaching myself to him and going for the tubing through his mask to his insectoid face. I hacked away at it, White ether spilling out. The Fallen screeched, trying to throw me off but I kept up stabbing and slashing at him. He was bleeding all over and he had begun to claw at me. I felt his claws dig into my shoulder where he had his best grip on me. I pushed my knife into his stomach, twisting and turning it. His grip went limp and wounds from all over his body were leaking blood. He decolourised as he died, staring me down and not uttering a single word. Defeated.

"Nice work!" Petra congratulated me after the kill. "You've denied Skolas the House of Devils, but there's another Fallen house on Earth. I'd be willing to bet he's going after the Kings next."

 **A/N: Here's the new chapter guys! I really hope you enjoy it, I like the way it turned out myself!**

 **I mentioned in the reply to Riven's review about how this may be a trilogy series. Whilst I can't promise anything I can say that I have a working title for the second fic in the series and one in the works for the third.**

 **I'm excited the finish the HoW arc. Then I can get onto writing without being bound to story missions and progressions. I've got so many plans made for this fic!**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	10. Chapter 10: Kings

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, and Wszaman

 **Reviews:**

 **rebfan90:** Thanks so much!

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: KINGS OPENED**

In their prime, the House Of Kings were the strongest of all the Fallen Houses. They weren't like the others. They hid, schemed, plotted. They used the Devils as puppets to fight whilst they dreamed about seizing the Traveller for themselves. The City still don't know who their Kell is, and neither do we as a matter of fact. Variks might, but he hasn't said anything.

Most Houses names' context has been lost. Sure there's theories about them. Were Winter some geographical sect? Were the Devils military or religious? We're the Wolves spies? But the Kings. The Kings got their name because they were so. The elite house, rulers of the Fallen. Working with the House Of Judgement to keep the peace over the Eliksni.

Also, out of all the Fallen, they have lost the least. The Devils have lost their Kell, their Archon Priest, their Prime (twice thanks to SIVA) and all the Splicers leadership has been eradicated. The Winter's Prime has been lost for centuries, they lost a Baron poking around in the Ishtar Collective, and you know what happened to Draksis. The Wolves are all but destroyed. The Kings, though, only leadership they have lost is three Barons. One Baron fell after having her crews played against Guardians by Omnigul. The two others were the ones I killed in my next mission.

After I had killed the Silent Fang I had no time to waste. The Wolves were coordinating their attacks on the Devils and Kings so neither would have much insight as to what was occurring. They even went the extra mile with the Kings and used Servitors to jam the comms. I think the Wolves would have been destroyed by the Kings had they not been hiding their approach.

Not that it would matter anyway. Uldren and I agreed that the Kings would never bow to some 'traitor' Wolf calling himself the Kell of Kells. The Kings were solely focussed on the Traveller and short of the Traveller calling Skolas the Kell of Kells itself, they wouldn't listen to them. If I hadn't got there I reckon the two Barons the Kell Of Kings sent would have killed Skolas' Baron themselves.

You have to wonder, did the Kells keep in contact with each other? Did Draksis and Solkis before his death, Skolas before his capture? Variks said they were engaged in a sort of Civil War but there had to have been some communication, right? After all they parcelled up the system so nicely: Devils and Kings on Earth, Winter on Venus, the Wolves looking at taking Mars, Exiles on the Moon. Probably also to keep away from each other as well.

The Fallen have been retreating since the end of the Taken War. Every day the City claims more land back that the remains of the Devils leave. Burnt banners, Fallen glyphs scrubbed from the walls. The Devils' Lair is all but deserted. The Kings' Watch destroyed by the Kings and Taken fighting for it. Their strongholds empty. The Splicers keep to the Plaguelands now, being hunted down by the new Iron Lords. Lord Kevin, formerly Kevin Prime's Bane, being one of the most notorious for his renewed hunt on Sepiks Perfected and the Splicer leadership.

And we're still surviving. Yerim has rallied behind Petra and I, and Halsh is definitely a minority on calling to flee to the City and abandon the Reef. The three Ketches (The Queenship, the Reef's Fire, and the Vestian Blood) that weren't at the Battle Of Saturn's Rings are ready to evacuate though, and should be able to hold everyone. I'm still thankful Petra and I managed to convince the Queen to leave them here just in case.

Problems with Uldren again. He's unstable, thinking he can hear the Queen talking to him in his head. I want to believe him, I want to believe she would. But- I saw her Ketch get destroyed. Whilst, yes, the Guardians did find wreckage from that Ketch that should not have survived on powerful Taken, there's no way she is contacting anyone. She isn't telepathic. Petra wants to lock him in the Prison of Elders and, despite my loyalty to the crown and the Sovs, I have to agree. I hope nobody reads this right now but me, we have to keep this on the down-low.

Gotta end this here. This is Paladin Lukas, signing off.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: KINGS**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Grottos, The Cosmodrome, Old Russia**

 **Date: 16th January 3246.**

"Is that damn- _cccrrrkkssshh_ -still running interference?" Petra's voice over the comms was broken by another of the waves of static that I had been experiencing since about an hour after killing the Silent Fang earlier. "It doesn't matter. The House of Kings is unique among the Fallen. They are secretive, dangerous. They hide in the shadow of the Cosmodrome. Waiting Plotting. If Skolas can bring the House of Kings under his banner, we're all in trouble. I'm game- _ssshhhrrrcckckkk-_ Damn. I'm losing you, Lukas. Find the source of the interference and stop it!"

"On it," I replied as I sped past Hive and Wolves fighting for control of the Grottos on my sparrow. Hopefully they'll wipe each other out. I dismounted outside a crashed Hive lander and entered, soon finding my way into a cave.

"Skolas jamming signals with High Servitors." Variks' voice came through loud and clear, startling me, "Reef War tactic. Advanced warfare. May fool Petra. Does not fool me. I shall be your guide."

"Great," I replied, making a mental note to not trust any advice he gives me. I journeyed further into the cave, the clamouring feeling of Hive corruption thickening the air and chilling the already cold interior. The first chamber was alive with activity. Knights and Acolytes firing at Vandals, Dregs, and Captains. Thrall getting gunned down as they charged. I crouched, surveying the battlefield of a chamber. Something floating caught my eye at the back of the room, unmistakably round with a purple 'eye'. The High Servitor feeding the Fallen ether as they fought to keep them strong and jamming the comms so the Kings, and us, have no communication.

I pulled out my Ice Breaker and lined it up in my sights. The subsequent crack and telltale flash of heat that came after never ceased to satisfy me knowing that whatever I happen to be aiming at just took a hell of a blow. To my surprise the Servitor was still functioning and, even worse, the shot had given away my position.

The Hive got it worse. Caught between me and the Wolves there was little they could do as they were sprayed with fire from both sides and quickly gunned down. Then the Wolves and I turned our attentions to each other. It was pretty routine by now. I shadestepped behind a rock for some cover then popped up to take a few shots and off some of them then duck down to reload. Eventually the remains of the ones in this chamber rallied behind their Servitor, forcing me out of my cover to attack them. I double jumped into the air and fired at the Servitor. Thanks to me damaging it with my Ice Breaker earlier I was able to destroy it before I hit the floor. The last few of the Fallen tried to run but I shot them down before they could get too far.

"Signal's still corrupted. Wolves must have second Servitor. Push forward. Find the source." Variks said to me.

"On it," I replied, jogging through the cave and reloaded my hand cannon. I ran through and soon ended up at the Refinery, a common place for the Devils or Kings to get into engagements with the Hive and so it didn't shock me to see that the Wolves had taken their place in being a thorn in the Hive's side. What did shock me, however, was the shock grenade that a Dreg threw at me as soon as I ran in. I cursed as the blast caused me to stumble and nearly fall down. The Knight in front of me took this opportunity to turn away from the Wolves and start to fire at me with its boomer. Mistake. I returned fire and with three shots it's head exploded, dead.

Continuing through the Refinery, Variks decided to accompany me with chatter as I shot down waves of Fallen, "I was House Judgment scribe to House Wolves. Skolas was vicious, even for a Fallen Kell. I could not stomach his hate." He said, and I could hear the disgust in his voice as he spat out the name Skolas. If he is lying, he's doing a very convincing job of it.

"House Judgement? What happened to them, I've never heard that name until now," I asked as I fought my way through a hallway.

"Killed in Whirlwind, Eliksni collapse. But Variks survives. Through Variks, Judgement survives." He replied. I picked up a definite tone of sadness in his voice. I reminded myself of how dangerous it is the humanise the Fallen. It doesn't change what they've done to all of us. I renewed my efforts to push through the rest of the Refinery. In the last room I spotted the Servitor silently hovering, feeding ether to a small group of Vandals.

"It is good to work with you, with Petra. All that are Fallen are not lost, yes? Signal close. Can you see it?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied, "I've got eyes on it. Signal will be up again in no time." I ran forward and tossed a vortex grenade at it, landing it perfectly onto its frame. The shots from my hand cannon echoed in the room, almost painfully loud. In about fifteen seconds the room was clear.

"Excellent!" Petra's voice came through, "Whatever you did, your signal's coming through loud and clear now. Variks, are you with us?"

"Yes, yes, I am here. Kings will see Wolf pack as well. They will not be pleased."

"The Wolves are approaching an old command center beyond the Rocketyard. That must be where the Kings are hidden." Petra said, "get in there, Lukas,"

I summoned my sparrow as I left the Refinery, hooping on it and zooming across the Rocketyard, weaving inbetween the buildings towards the command center. I jumped off, my sparrow continuing to ram a Captain against the wall and kill it, and I shot at the other guarding Wolves. Vandals, Shanks, and Dregs. Nothing even a newborn Guardian couldn't handle, let alone a Kell-slaying veteran.

"You are here to deny Skolas House Kings. They will not know. And they would not care. They will try to kill you. Kill them back. If Kings detected House Wolves before attack, Skolas may have met his match." Variks said as I entered the Kings' Watch.

"I'm detecting lots of activity from the command center. I think you dropped the Servitor jamming just in time." Petra added. Spark had my reader lit up red to alert me of the activity and Fallen around me. There's several groups of Wolves in between me and the primary room, where I assume the leading Wolf is. I ran up the stairs and into a hailstorm of arc rounds. Four Shanks with rapid firing turrets mounted on them fired at me. I returned fire and shot down one of them but the sheer amount of arc energy hitting me at once overcame my armour's defence and I screamed as the high intensity pain from the electricity coursed through my body, killing me.

I resurrected at the bottom of the stairs, angry that I died to Shanks of all things. I rushed upwards and lunged with my knife at one, dismantling it. The final two fell victim to two successive shots from my hand cannon.

I continued up the stairs and into a corridor before the final room. In front of my I beheld the sight of a Wolf Baron, and two Kings Barons surrounding a hologram of the Traveler. This can't be good, I think they're- negotiating! I have to stop them now! Not really thinking about it, I ran in and pulled my Nightstalker bow out of the void, one arrow going into each of the Barons. The arrows themselves didn't matter that much but what did was the fact that now I could just shoot one and the damage would be dealt to them all.

I didn't get to exploit this, however, as Kings and Wolves rushed into the room, shooting at me. I stayed nimble, shadestepping and double jumping to avoid taking too much damage from all of the Fallen in the room and slowly making a dent in the number of Fallen in the room. Every time I try and stand still, though, a Vandal takes it as an opportunity to snipe me.

My breathing gets heavier. I've been jumping and rolling around the room, occasionally stopping to fire some more shots off at the Fallen all while avoiding being sniped and the Barons doing their best to kill me in a brutal manner. I'm getting hot and sweaty, my aim more erratic. I'm missing more shots. I've numbed to the pain of the shock rounds constantly hitting me. I find a small piece of cover behind an old console and I pull out my Ice Breaker, finally getting revenge on those Vandals that kept sniping me. With them out the way I emerged from cover, swapping to my rocket launcher. The Wolf Baron was my target. My rocket locked onto him and I fired it. The subsequent blast did not kill the Wolf however it did weaken it severely.

I ran towards at and threw my smoke at its feet to blind it them went in with my knife. After a few seconds I jumped up, it's body slumping off of me. I was covered in blood and ether but it didn't matter. If I wasn't going to kill them all, I imagine that these Fallen would be having nightmares about the Guardian covered in their blood quickly running all over the place and killing them all.

One of the King Barons rushed at me with two shock blades. I ran at him and milliseconds before his blades hit me I shadestepped to the side, avoiding the blow. The Baron stumbled and I turned around. Three hand cannon rounds went into its leg, forcing it to slow down. I tried to ignore the burning sensation from the shrapnel rounds the other Baron was shooting at me. I leapt onto the Baron's back and got my arms round it's neck, sawing with my knife into it whilst it struggled. With a wet squelch and crack, it's head came clean off and I tossed it aside, wiping my knife on my leg armour. One more to go.

The last Baron, having seen what I had done to the previous two, would not let me get close to it with my knife. No matter, I loaded another rocket into my launcher and fired. The Baron didn't stumble, impressing me, and kept firing. I returned fire and tossed a vortex grenade at it. It dodged my grenade, annoying me. I played my final card, my smoke bomb having recharged. I threw it at my feet and went invisible. Next, I stood up and loaded the last rocket into my launcher. I shot. Bits of Baron exploded around the room. The fight was over.

I collapsed, unbuckling my chest armour plate to reveal huge gashes where I was bleeding from. The two Barons I went at with my knife both trying to disembowel me. I coughed, flecks of blood spraying out. "Oh- oh man," I groaned.

"I got you," Spark said, emitting light at me. The deep gouges in my skin stitched closed, leaving not even a scar to tell they were there. My internal organs that were damaged regrew. I sat up, feeling better already.

"The Wolves are dead, and the Kings... well, they're still a danger to the City, but at least they don't work for Skolas. I call that a win. Come on back, Lukas." Oetra said over the comms.

"More than happy to," I replied.

 **A/N: I was planning to release a huge error-fix with this update but for some reason when I try to edit the files on the site it completely breaks and I can't so I'll have to delay the spelling fixes until a later date.**

 **Anyways how did you like this chapter? Got a little gory towards the end there, but I needed something fresh and interesting instead of the same old 'I shot them' dreariness I feel like the fighting has in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **I'm also working on rewriting my Consume, Enhance, Replicate fic. It will be set in the same universe as this fic and will continue the stories of Dreske and Ellena as well as Kevin (who's been mentioned a few times) and some other new ones. So look out for that!**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck chapters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 ** **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.****

 ** **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag.****

 ** **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!****

 ** **Have a good day/night****

 **MrLongSurname**


	11. Chapter 11: The Vault

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, and Lyceris

 **Reviews:**

 **Umbridoar:** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Location: Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 16th January 3246.**

"Ha! I had not thought it would be so easy. The Silent Fang brought low." The Queen said in delight as Petra and I delivered the news of our work on Earth to stop the Wolves.

"I do not see why this is funny." The Prince replied, "This Guardian may have dealt with them on Earth, but my Crows say we still have much to fear. More of the Fang survive, nearly every one of them made it out alive."

"I find no humor in any of this, brother." The Queen said. She rises from her throne and descends to the bottom of the stairs, turning in place to take in the chamber. "So empty, now." She reminisced, "No Wolves to sit at my feet. My guards—" she trailed off, leaving the room in silence for a few minutes. "Set more bounties, Petra. Have the Guardians hunt down any of the Fang your Crows can track. They may have escaped the Prison of Elders, but they will not escape my Wrath." She declared.

"Yes, my lady," Petra replied, "Lukas here also has a report on the Wolves' interactions with the Kings." She looked at me. I step forward and clear my throat.

"Yeah. Well, Skolas sent a Baron to try and negotiate a deal with the Kings. They sent two Barons back. When I encountered them they were engaged in a talk around a hologram of the Traveler so I suspect they had a deal in the making along the lines of 'you follow the Kell Of Kells and we reclaim the Great Machine'. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore. I killed all three Barons in there. Didn't hear anything of the Kings' Kell though,"

"Excellent," The Queen commented, "the Fallen do not support Skolas. Variks, what will his next move be? Will he seek to gather the Exiles?"

Variks thought for a moment, "perhaps," he came out with, "but they will not follow. They follow none. No Kell, no Prime, no Archon. All other Houses gone. Lost in Whirlwind. He will find no more support from the Eliksni."

"So what's his next move?" Petra thought aloud.

A pinging noise interrupted the tranquility of the room. The Prince pulled out a tablet and started reading off of it. "What?" I heard him murmur to himself in confusion and then he spoke out, "nearly the whole Wolf Fleet is back in the Ishtar Sink."

"So he's going to rule from Draksis' Ketch having failed his prophecy. The Simiks-Fel?" The Queen asked him.

"Yes that's what I thought," He replied, looking around the room at us, "but he's not there. Even more disturbing, his guard are leading Fallen crews on the Vault Of Glass. It looks to be like a full-scale assault."

"Interesting," The Queen mused, "Petra, Guardian, I've changed my mind. Bring Skolas back to me alive."

"Yes Your Majesty." We both said in unison.

 **Location: Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Date: 17th January 3246.**

"The House of Wolves is on the march. They're surrounding Vex strongholds across the Ishtar Sink. Every solder under his command is down there. Skolas has either gone completely insane, or he's become a tactical genius. I love fieldwork, but the hunt must end. Now." Petra said to us as we landed at the ruins. We being Dreske, Ellena, and I.

Before we could respond a terrible howl followed by a roar of Fallen tongue rang out. We looked at each other, all of our eyes probably widened with shock at the great noise of it.

"Skolas said, "I am Kell of Kells. All Houses shall burn. All will bow before the Wolf banner."" Variks told us over the comms.

"Wh- who's that?" Ellena asked us. I forgot she has no idea who Variks is.

"That's Variks, don't worry he's on our side. He's still loyal to the Queen." I told her, "we can trust him."

"He's Fallen," She stated, rather bluntly for a Warlock.

"He's fine," I sighed, "right Dre- Dreske?" I looked around for my friend.

Dreske wasn't next to us, where he should be. But the loud whoops and cheers, sounds of rapid gunfire, and energy blasts whizzing over our heads was a telltale sign of where he was. I let out a small chuckle and Ellena and I ran forward towards Dreske and the Vault. Climbing the hill, Vex and Fallen bodies alike littered the each side of us. Dreske stood at the top, reloading his auto rifle. "That was great!" He exclaimed happily.

"Glad you had fun." I replied. We walked towards the large circular door, however whilst we were still a bit away the ground started to rumble and shake, and a loud crumbling noise came from the door, which opened up to reveal a Captain and a group of Fallen.

"They've cracked the seal on the Vault door!" Ellena said in shock. They indeed had. I looked up to watch as the circular door's locks and seals slid away. The Vex ruin was open to us, and to the Fallen. Some of whom had emerged from inside the Vault.

"No time to lose," Dreske said and ran forward, shoulder charging the Captain. It's body turning to arc energy, which crackled away into nothingness. Ellena and I ran forward to join in the fight. I shadestepped forwards in front of a Dreg and slashed its throat with my knife, then drew my hand cannon and shot down two Vandals who were trying to flank me. In my peripheral vision I saw it looked like Dreske was attempting to punch his way through the Wolves and into Vault. Ellena was being more careful; staying by cover and trading shots with a group of Fallen. I, as usual, remained mobile. I jumped and slid and shadestepped around, making sure to stay out of the path of the shock rounds from the Fallen weapons whilst returning fire with my own. The fight lasted about a minute but, honestly, I really wanted it to last longer.

I reloaded my hand cannon and walked to the open entrance of the Vault, where Dreske stood amongst a pile of Vandal bodies. The way the light was hitting him and the shot of him standing atop a Captain's corpse made him look like a battle hardened hero but the effect soon wore off as he tripped and face planted onto the ground. Ellena and I burst out laughing at his misfortune.

"Enjoy your trip?" I asked, to receive groans from my Fireteam at my terrible attempt at humour.

"Let's just move in," Ellena sighed, "I'm sure we all want to get in and out as soon as possible."

We entered into the Vault and it wasn't initially what I expected. It was just like the entrance to any other cave. I followed the pathway to the left and let out a cry of surprise as I ran right off of a large cliff, falling to my death below.

"I suppose that's karma," I grumbled after I resurrected back at the top of the cliff. Dreske and Ellena both got a laugh out of it. Annoyed at myself and them, I led the group into a huge cavern, platforms appearing and disappearing every few seconds.

"I'm picking up some kind of Fallen comm channel interlaced with Vex coding. Whatever he's doing, I've never seen anything like this before. He's mad!" Petra exclaimed over the comms, "Skolas going crazy is the good version here. I've seen reports from Prince Uldren's Crows; reports about the technology of the Vault. Really, just awful stuff."

"Good, I'm hoping this will be a short excursion." I sighed, leaping down from our ledge onto a platform that had just appeared and I waited for the next one to appear, hoping that mine doesn't disappear before it does. I leapt towards it as I appeared and landed on it with a stumble. Looking over the edge and conscious of how long the platform will last I decided to take a run and leap off of the platform, rushing towards the bottom of the Templar's Well. The air rushed past me as I quickly descended, I double jumped to break my fall as a shot from a wire rifle grazed the top of my helmet. I landed behind cover, blocking the large number of shock rounds that had been fired at me.

Ellena gracefully glided down, as soon as she landed she exploded in fiery solar light, clearing vast amounts of Fallen with her seemingly endless amount of solar grenades. Dreske, on the other hand, undershot the jump by a long way, plummeting to his death down below. He revived a few seconds later next to me, and we pushed out of my cover together. Ellena had gone her own way and was near the back of the room, whereas Dreske and I were at the front.

Caught between us, the Fallen were stuck. I'm normally serious and careful when I fight, but Dreske's whooping and excited hollering as he fought brought out a bit of a daredevil in me. I ran close to the Fallen, engaging them at hand-to-hand range. A wannabe bladedancer. My knife went in and out. At some points I stabbed so hard I felt my hand enter the cut with my knife, a sickening feeling but somehow fuelling my bloodlust. I felt a cloud fall over me, dampening my senses, my light. All that mattered was their death. In and out. Around me, the shooting of Dreske and Ellena's weapons had stopped, but I was so engaged I barely even noticed. My body burned from the shock rounds and shrapnel pellets. I didn't care. The shrieks of the Fallen were becoming quieter and quieter. Taking down my last target, I keeled over, hands on my knees catching my breath.

The fogginess around my head cleared and I looked around. Dreske and Ellena were staring at me. Looking down, my armour was coated in blood. I looked like I had just walked through a meat grinder.

"Holy shit," Dreske simply said.

"Lukas are you-" Ellena cut herself off, but then continued, "Lukas- that wasn't you using your light-"

I already know what she meant. Us Awoken are born from light and dark, despite being risen in light through the Traveller there will always be a pit of darkness in us. It's our nature. And in a lightless place like this I had flirted with the dark in me, using it for strength. It's a dangerous game that has lead many Guardians to fall.

"It doesn't matter," I brushed her off, about to start speaking again when I was cut off by a chiming sound.

"Bad. Very bad." Variks said, "Wolves trying to tap Oracles. Big glowing squares. Guardians, destroy the Oracles. Destroy them fast."

"Can do," Dreske said, running and the Oracle that had appeared and shoulder charging into it. It exploded into greenish-black energy.

"Well that wasn't too hard," Dreske turned to us, but them two more of the chimes rang out. We searched for the telltale glow of them, and fired on sight. The otherworldly glowing green cubes each exploded when enough rounds had been poured into them. One last chime rang out.

"I got it," I said, pulling out my Ice Breaker and destroying it with one shot.

"Variks, good work. Guardian, even better! Clear out the rest of those Wolves and we'll talk," Petra said. Sure enough Wolves started to rush in from both the right and left. At the front of the Templar's Well, furthest away from the door leading further into the Vault, I shot some tethers that killed some of the Fallen and bound the others together. Shooting one of them made the damage share to them all making them easy pickings for us.

The tether soon wore off though, and they kept coming. Killing was automatic. Shoot. Dodge. Cover. Reload. Repeat. Over and over. You'd think the Fallen would have learned they're never going to be able to defeat us with sheer numbers. It took time, bullets, and a few supers, but the room was clear. We'd stopped whatever plan Skolas had for the Vault.

"So Skolas wanted to use the Oracles as taps into the Vex network. This isn't just a hunt. A Fallen House with Vex technology is a threat to the whole system." Petra mused over the comms.

"Things simple now, yes? We find Skolas, we put an end to Kell of Kells. Or Wolves put an end to us." Variks added.

"Then we best get to him first." I simply replied.

 **A/N: The debriefing section was adapted from the grimoire cards The Silent Fang, The Kell Of Kells, and The Ruling House.**

 **As you know, I'm sort of creating my own fic universe in which all my destiny stories will take place. More details will be released in time but right now I have two multi-chapter stories planned out (This and Consume, Enhance, Replicate), and one one-shot in the works. I'm super excited to write all this, but I could do with a little help. If anyone wants to collab on the one-shot PM me I would be more than happy too.**

 **I've wrote the first chapter for the rewritten Consume, Enhance, Replicate. That and this being a bit of a boring mission are why this chapter has taken a while to write. Honestly I really struggled finding any inspiration for this chapter and had a bad case of writer's block. Thank goodness the Skolas arc is finally ending, and original content will be on its way soon! I'm stoked for it, I've got so much in store for this fic!**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **If you wanna ask me any questions about how I write or how I motivate myself or anything like that feel free to pm them or leave them in a review. I'm more than happy to engage with you guys.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	12. Chapter 12: Kell Of Kells, Kell Of None

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, and ReaperStride.

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: KELL NO MORE**

Skolas. The 'Kell of Kells'.

The second Kell that Fireteam Antares killed.

I've said it before: Skolas was way more of an intimidating, powerful Kell than Draksis ever was. He was a military genius, incredible tactician, and mad enough to not let anything get in his way. Draksis was cautious and desperate at the same time. It was what got attention on him, and what got him killed. Skolas would not do anything of the sort. He was cunning, powerful, and had the entire House Of Wolves at its greatest strength through Vex teleportation at his fingertips. Draksis had a crumbling, weak house with no Prime and was locked into war with the Vex.

If we let Skolas get away again, there would be nothing left. It's that simple. That's how high the stakes were.

Evidently we are here, he is not, and his House is extinct. The rest of the Fallen are united into one House anyway. No more Devils, Kings, Exiles, or Winter. Just Eliksni.

Skolas gave us the best gift we could ever receive, though. He gave us knowledge. He gave us preparation time. He knew about Oryx, not by name, but as a 'light snuffer' and a 'dark binder'. That was more than enough for the Queen to go on. He started her great plan.

But before him was the Vault. I don't like to talk about the Vault. I don't like to talk about what I did in the Vault. But I started this so you can learn from me, reader. So I'll talk about it.

The Vault was the first time I properly touched the Darkness. The Darkness in me as an Awoken, combined with the Darkness of the Vault Of Glass clouded my head. It was addicting. I felt invincible taking on all those Fallen with my knife. I can still feel the Darkness in me today. It's hungry whispers promise power and domination. I must remain true to the Light even if my Ghost refuses to talk to me and I no longer serve the Traveller directly. I will not fall. I owe it to them. To my Queen, to my friends, to Petra. I will not fall.

Uldren though, he's changed. He's power hungry. He's been demanding to be let into the Dreaming City. I still don't know what that place is, personally, but he swears The Queen has been trapped inside there. Petra is planning to have him locked away in the Prison Of Elders. I trust her judgement, of course, but Uldren needs help not isolation. He needs a cure for his insanity. I hope, no, I know he can come back from this. And that's coming from the guy who once shot him in his manhood.

We have another meeting with Uldren, Yerim, and Halsh later. Trying to make decisions on what to do next. Rebuilding after the Taken War is pretty much complete, though our military is decimated. The remaining Paladins and I agree that we need to bolster our strength but Yerim and Halsh would argue that our resources should be dedicated to improving the lives of the Awoken here. They don't understand the Awoken here won't have lives if we can't defend them.

Every day I wonder if moving here was a mistake. Every day I draw to the same conclusion that it isn't. These people need me. They need leadership, hope, unity. I'm helping them with that. The City is recovering from the invasion fine without me, and I did my part for them in the Cabal invasion. Besides, Petra and Zavala are not on good terms right now, so me taking off for the City would collapse what little structure is left here.

Don't like to end on a depressing note but it is how it is. Better prepare my notes for the meeting.

Paladin Lukas, signing out.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: KELL NO MORE**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Date: 16th January 3246.**

The now closed door to the Vault Of Glass towered above us. Around us lay the robotic skeletons of Vex Goblins and puddles of their radiolaria on the ground. The wind howled and the rain beat down on us. Howls of the Wolves rang out, echoing off the ancient architecture of the Vault. The atmosphere was bleak, and we all knew what was coming.

Spark announcing the incoming transmission from Petra heralded what was to come. "Lukas, as you know, the Queen wants Skolas captured alive. I live to serve, of course. Just makes things a little harder, that's all. You and your team will be the tip of the spear. Get down there, find him, and pin him. I'll be nearby with a capture team of Prince Uldren's Crows."

"Can do," I replied. "Guys," I turned to my Fireteam, "we've got a Wolf to hunt."

We summoned our sparrows and sped towards the Citadel. Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach at the thought of entering another Vex stronghold but there was no other way to Skolas.

"The team and I just set down in a canyon a few kilometers from the Citadel. When you find him, we'll be ready." Petra told us.

"So, he tried to conquer the other Fallen Houses and failed. Maybe now it's about the weapons? Outfitting the Wolves with Vex instruments of war?" Ellena raised an interesting point. Whilst we waited outside the Vault I had told the other two the events of Skolas' missions on Earth.

"If Skolas thinks he is Kell of prophecy, then weapons could turn the tale." Variks ominously replied, further cementing the fact that we have to stop Skolas here and now.

There was no joking around on the Sparrow ride. We all understood the seriousness and gravity of the situation and sped along as fast as our Sparrows would let us go. We soon arrived in the shadow of the gargantuan Citadel, towering high above us.

"Whatever he's up to, I've got a bearing on that strange Fallen-Vex signal. Top of the tower. Better start climbing, Guardians." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Lucky for her she wasn't the one having to climb all the way up the huge structure just to get to Skolas and possible death.

We entered the Citadel, the Vex architecture similar to that of the Vault. We squeezed through passageways and climbed up large steps and entered into the first main room. Battered Vex Goblins fought against a group of Wolves protecting their position in the Citadel.

The three of us plowed through them, not a worry in the world. No need for strategy or worry against cannon fodder.

As we continued through, Petra spoke up. "Hmm. Strong gravity distortion at your location." She informed us. Entering the final ground-level room we saw it: a huge energy lift protected by a massive shield. In front of it, stood upon piles of Vex corpses, Wolf Vandals charged their wire rifles. Twangs rang out as they shot at us. We scattered, Ellena and I moving to each side of the room whereas Dreske remained in the centre.

Our typical strategy. We slowly chipped away at the Fallen in the room, the sound of gunfire echoing around like the sound of drums. The noise from Dreske's auto rifle, Ellena's pulse rifle, and my hand cannon blurred into one constant booming that filled my ears. Arc shots whizzed past me, or splattered harmlessly into a block of cover in front of me, adding to the noise and tension. I returned fire, squeezing the trigger. One shot guaranteed one kill. Another Fallen shot in the head. Another Shank on the scrap pile.

We cleared the room without an issue. I replenished my hand cannon's ammunition from Spark converting the organic material into it.

"I'll get that shield down," Ellena's Ghost said as we approached the gravity lift. Ellena walked over to a terminal and let her Ghost scan it. Her Ghost mumbled to itself about the Vex network as it worked, getting the shield down for us.

"Whoah-" I said, feeling myself get pulled into and sucked up the lift, leaving my stomach behind as I rose.

"Skolas' Ketch! This is it, Guardians," Petra said over the comms as I reached the top of the Citadel with Dreske and Ellena close behind me. Sure enough it was there, stationary behind a large platform. All that lay between us and Skolas was a vast chasm platforms disappearing and reappearing at random. I gulped, peeking over the edge of the Citadel.

"Hell of a drop," I murmured.

We watched the platforms for a bit until we got a feel for the pattern in which they appeared and disappeared before making our way across the treacherous gap towards Skolas. Towards the end.

"You're getting close. The Crows and I are inbound." Petra said to us as we neared the other side of the chasm. This was it. Do or die. I leapt off of the final platform and onto the solid structure on the other side, Dreske and Ellena close behind.

I turned to face the army of Fallen between us and Skolas. I drew my hand cannon. Dreske charged out in front of us. Ellena and I hung back. Time slowed down. My hand cannon cracked, heads of Wolves popping left and right. One shot, one kill. Vandal, Dreg, Vandal, Vandal, Shank, reload, repeat. Ellena tossed a solar grenade into the fray and picked off the ones fleeing from it with her pulse rifle. We both stood their calmly taking our targets down. Dreske was right where he wanted to be: in the thick of the action. The Wolf bodies stacked up. The ones that weren't dead on the floor had been evaporated by Dreske's arc light. But they were still coming.

Then, before our eyes, the clouds that indicate Vex materialising appeared around us. Though they weren't Vex. Before we could blink there were about a dozen more Fallen bearing down upon us. I barely managed to register it before I felt a sharp horrific pain in my left shoulder as a Vandal that had appeared behind me thrust its blade into the weak area in my armour. I screamed in pain, spinning around and whipping my pistol across its head then following through by cutting its insides open with my knife.

"Guardians, there are dozens of new Wolf signatures, and the number keeps growing. It's the Vex tech! Skolas! He's pulling the entire House of Wolves through time!"

"Holy shit!" Ellena simply responded, her breath heavy. She was going to have a hell of a report to give to Ikora on this. Dreske walked behind me and pulled the blade out of my armour. I gasped and stumbled forward but was then bathed in the light of Spark healing my wound. We just got time to reload before the next wave of Wolves appeared.

"They're not going to stop! Push forward!" I yelled. I had figured out Skolas' play. He was just going to keep sending Wolves from the past onto us until he wears us down and overwhelms us. I can't let that happen. That coward dies today.

We did as I said, advancing on the Wolves behind a cover of grenades and smoke. Fighting through the rest of the Fallen, we reached the pinnacle of the spire. Two Wolf Servitors stood guard.

Skolas transmatted in, in al his glory. He stood high above us, muscles on muscles. It was us three and him, no more Wolf distractions. He roared, and the sound deafened us.

"He just said, "I stole the gift of freedom. Secrets of time and space. House of Wolves will stand forever."" Variks translated, confirming our fears. He had to be stopped right here right now.

"He has nowhere left to run! Take him down!" Petra urged us. We complied.

Ellena and mine's rocket launchers cracked. Two missiles sped towards Skolas and slammed into him. He took them in stride, not faltering once. Our eyes widened, this was going to be a tough fight. Dreske matched Skolas' roar with one of his own and ran at him, shoulder charging him. An Exo Titan at full strength and heavy armour with the likeness of a nimble boulder charging into him and he barely moved. One of his underarms grabbed Dreske and lifted him, throwing him to the side like a rag doll.

I shot another rocket, and ran round Skolas, jumping to avoid his Scorch Cannon fire. Ellena and I fired at him from both sides, throwing Skolas off slightly but not enough to do any real damage. Dreske was up by now, picking up his machine gun that Skolas had knocked out of his grip, and started to shoot at him. The heavy thud of his gun completely outdid the peppering of my hand cannon and Ellena's pulse rifle. With Skolas distracted by the chugging of Dreske's machine gun, I pulled out my Ice Breaker and aimed at his face. As soon as Dreske finished firing I shot him. Time seemed to slow down. The superheated round at such a low range slammed into Skolas' head. For the first time in the fight he stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the sheer power of the shot.

We seized the chance. Dreske ran at his bent leg, shoulder charging right into it and knocking Skolas to the floor. I ran up to him and jumped onto his back, slicing away at anything I could get my hands on. Buckles of his armour, rare parts of exposed flesh, anything. Skolas roared in defiance and I knew he wouldn't be down forever but I had to finish him. Had to get the job done. I doubled my efforts.

Skolas stood up, with me still clinging onto my back. His left underarm grabbed me, and in a move like what he did to Dreske just minutes earlier, he flung me aside.

"LUKAS!" I heard Ellena yell.

I flew to the side, only there was no wall to stop my momentum unlike Dreske. I closed my eyes and tried desperately to midair shadestep forward, anything to stop my fall. No luck. I hit the ground hard and rolled fast, getting closer and closer to the edge. I actually went over, I almost fell to my death. Eyes wide, I triple jumped and managed to get my arms onto the floor of the platform. I closed my eyes and tried to hoik myself up, breathing heavily. Getting my leg over, I managed to roll back onto the platform and stay up.

Dreske and Ellena were still fighting, but with far less gusto then at the start of the fight. Skolas' plan was working, he was tiring us out. His back was to me, but I was in no position to get up and attack. I watched bleary eyed as he backed Dreske into a corner as my friend expended all of his ammo. Ellena was a mere distraction, her shotgun barely tickling him. His right upper arm went up, preparing to crush him like an ant. That's when I saw it. When I was on his back I had sliced through some armour buckles, and now armour on the joint of his shoulder was hanging loose, exposing it. In an instant I grabbed my Ice Breaker, brought it up, and aimed. Skolas arm started to come down. I fired.

Skolas' arm hung limp. He roared a terrible cry of pain and Dreske took the time to run out from the corner. I got myself up and fired at his right leg. It was still armoured, but if I could stumble him then I could get us the advantage again. It worked. He went down. Dreske leapt into the air and slammed onto his back, arc energy flowing through him. I could hear him strain to unleash all the energy he had into keeping Skolas down. Ellena activated her super, burning away Skolas' armour and leaving him defenceless.

Before we could do any more, a bright light surrounded Skolas and I looked up to see Petra's ship above him. Dreske jumped off of Skolas' back as she started to beam him into the air.

"The House of Wolves is broken!" Petra declared jubilantly, "Stand by for a transmission from the Queen!"

"This is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. Guardians, when you first came in light of your victory against Draksis, I thought of you as just more Motes of Light, too far their its Traveler. I see now that I was wrong. Accept my thanks and the promise of a fitting reward. Petra, bring Skolas to me!"

"Capture confirmed. I almost feel sorry for Skolas here. Conversations with the Queen can be... harsh. Anyway, I'll meet you back at the Reef with your reward." Petra said.

Dreske, Ellena and I walked up to each other, all extremely exhausted from our day of hard work.

"It can wait until tomorrow, right? I think we deserve a good night's rest." I asked. Petra's voice answered me, sounding very amused.

"Of course, Lukas. But don't delay too long, the Queen doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ellena looked me over, "you good?" She asked.

"Never been better," I replied, "Dreske?"

"Huh?"

"You alright, man?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

We transmatted to our ships and I felt a great weight be lifted from my shoulders. It as done. The City and The Reef saved. The Wolves dead.

"You did good," Spark told me as we flew back to the Tower, "Real good. I'm proud to call you my Guardian, Kellsbane."

"Thanks Spark," I replied, "but don't call me that. I'm just Lukas. Don't want to become some braggart like Kevin,"

"Alright," he replied. "But you know I'm proud of you, Lukas."

 **A/N: I feel now that the Skolas arc is very nearly closed, only the final debriefing to go, I should tell you all current deviations from established Destiny canon and this story univere's canon. So here's the current list:**

 **Awoken are not immortal**

 **-A lot more time has passed since the collapse**

 **-Awoken society split into dynasties and overall ruled by a King/Queen**

 **-There have been many generations of Awoken rulers**

 **-SIVA can infect Guardians**

 **-The player Guardian did not do everything (eg didn't kill Sepiks, didn't end SIVA Crisis, etc)**

 **-Uldren's journey from after the Battle Of Saturn's Rings was a lot different**

 **Sorry for the rushed going through Citadel fights, I wanted to focus all my developed fight writing into the Skolas fight to make that the main event of the chapter so I cut down on the other fights so I would not end up repeating myself.**

 **I originally intended to have the final debriefing in this chapter but it took attention away from the actual Skolas fight.**

 **I'm juggling writing this and Consume, Enhance, Replicate. Updates will take a bit longer due to this however it means I will be able to release maybe even the whole of CER at once it's written. It will be released when this fic reaches the SIVA Crisis stage, which may actually be in the second story, to avoid too many time jumps in my writing. By that point it may even be an entire finished story all released at once instead of staggered chapters.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	13. Chapter 13: The Game's Beginning

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, and Andrew123456

 **Reviews:**

 **S0UL SURVIVOR: Thanks! The Taken War arc is still quite a bit away. I'm going to be having an arc centred mainly on the Reef first.**

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt,**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: WHAT CAME AFTER**

Skolas was captured, we were heroes, the Reef was safe, and I finally got some rest.

Is what I would write if I was rushing. But I'm not. I've got plenty of time. Whilst, yes, all those are true, I mentioned last time that Skolas revealed to us that Oryx was coming. Whilst it would be another two years before Oryx arrived, the threat was still very ominous and very looming.

The meeting revealed a lot to me. Most of it I didn't process until long after, however. But it was my first direct hint that Mara had a proper plan in place for me to become a citizen of the Reef. I believe she started forming it when she first met me. No doubt she sensed my awe of the Reef and put aside her dislike of Guardians in general for the thought of bringing one into her forces.

Me fighting with the Corsairs, that was another hint. At the time I thought it a tad off that she would waste a Corsair force for something me and my Fireteam would have little trouble with but I understand it now. She wanted me to understand the value of loss and death. It was a horrific wake up call for the Tower when the Red Legion blocked the Light and so everyone lost theirs. The Guardians of The City's overconfidence was their downfall and was what led to so many Guardian deaths. I understood fighting like a mortal, however. The price of arrogance that plagues so many Guardians.

She also assigned them to me, no doubt, to understand how I fight better. Get firsthand reports from Awoken soldiers of my worth in a fight.

It took about half a year to take down all of the contenders to the Wolf leadership. At the start they were all fighting across the System but once we started killing them they widened up fast. Kept their presence on the down low. Still, not low enough for the Crows, who kept us informed of their movements.

The Dynasties, as well, were at that meeting. Where I first saw the leaders of them. I got a real sense of Awoken society that day. The strength of the Awoken didn't just lie in the Sovs themselves, Halsh and Yerim were both in charge of strong lines of Awoken.

And they will be again, soon. As will the Sovs once Uldren is cured of his madness for good. We locked him in the Prison Of Elders a few nights ago. Secretly. Petra told the Paladins that he had left in the night on a crazed journey to try and find the Queen, but now Variks is trying to help him.

Speaking of Variks, he's looking weaker and weaker. There's very little ether in the system now, all the Fallen are starving. He hoped the Traveller would produce more on its awakening but alas, nothing.

Moral is low around here, but my spirits are high. We're exiting the storm and coming into new life! I know it!

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: WHAT CAME AFTER**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 17th January 3246.**

"Guardians!" Petra greeted us as we arrived. The Sov banners flew proudly in victory. Fanfares of triumph were blaring in the distance. The Awoken were celebrating Skolas' capture. "It's good to see you all. Skolas is caught and the Wolves are scattered once again. The Queen knows you deserve these." Three Vestian Guard's walked up to us, each holding a case. Inside was a beautifully polished amethyst and a sleek dark blue gun. I recognised it as one similar to the one at Petra's hip.

"The stones are amethysts chosen from the crystal barrows," she said, "and the gun is a favourite among Corsairs. It's a sidearm called the Vestian Dynasty. Almost all of us carry one. A symbol to show you are always welcome at The Vestian Outpost."

"Thank you very much." Ellena nodded her head respectfully and we followed.

"Lukas," Petra turned to me, we made eye contact again and our gaze held. Again, I could've sworn I saw the faintest hint of a blush but dismissed it as my imagination, "The Queen has ordered you and I to be present at the final debriefing. Now."

"Will do," I replied and turned to Dreske and Ellena, "See you two at the Tower later, yeah?" Pointing at them in a friendly manner. Dreske returned my gesture and Ellena nodded.

Once they left Petra and I walked to the Vestian Web together. There were a lot more guards, Awoken, and even other flags flying on the way.

"The other dynasties are celebrating as well," Petra commented as we walked past them, "Yerim and Halsh will probably be at this meeting as well, along with my Queen, Variks, and the Prince."

"Right, big deal then." I chuckled nervously.

When we entered the meeting room the first thing I noticed was the Queen and the Prince engaged in conversation with a young woman whose hair was a sharp red and pulled into a tight ponytail, she had strong orange eyes and grey skin. Beside her was a much older woman, one of the more elderly Awoken I've seen. Her wispy white hair matched her wrinkled lightly blue skin and grey eyes that seemed to be fading like the rest of her.

"Yerim," Petra pointed to the younger one, "and Halsh." She then moved to be pointing at the elderly one to me. "She was Queen before My Lady." She explained.

Petra then cleared her throat and announced, "The Capturer Of Skolas!" Introducing me. Everyone in the room gave a light applause, then the Queen spoke up,

"Then now that everyone has arrived, I officially call a beginning to this council. Everyone please take a seat.".

"Here, with me," Petra said, to my surprise she took my hand and led me to a large ovalular table, with chairs spread around it. Draped over it was a huge Sov banner. It reminded me of a way of the Vanguard's table in the Hall of the Vanguard. I sat next to Petra and Variks. At the head on the right side the Queen sat, with Uldren on the other side at the left head. Yerim sat to the right of and Halsh to the left of the Queen. In-between sat the various Paladins and leading Tech Witches of the Reef.

"Petra, Guardian," The Queen spoke, her voice commanding and intimidating, "your report?"

"We were right about the Wolves invading the Vault Of Glass," Petra started, "but Skolas himself wasn't. A number of high ranking Captains were leading their crews inside. They managed to get past the Vex remaining in there since the Guardian strike that took down The Templar and Atheon. Lukas and his fireteam countered them in the Templar's Well. They were trying to tap into the Oracles, gain Vex secrets of time travel. The Guardians killed a large number of them, laying waste to the Captains and their crews. After that was clear Skolas had made his last play. He had attacked with the majority of his forces a Vex spire called The Citadel.

The Guardians ascended The Citadel, fighting Wolves and Vex as they went. At the top they discovered Skolas was using Vex time travel to pull forces from the past to fight. The Guardians stopped him, though, and destroyed the Vex gates at the top of The Citadel. We captured Skolas and a number of the Wolf fleet. In total we have three more Ketches and 40 more Skiffs added to our fleet. Variks is keeping Skolas in the Prison with a number of Wolves."

"Excellent," The Queen smiled, but then her face went dark, "which leads me into the subject of matter. I personally interrogated Skolas before handing him to Variks. An ancient, grave, and terrible threat is headed to our system to wipe us all out. A Hive beast named Oryx. I have a plan, however. I would ask that you all place your utmost trust in me as your Queen to carry out this plan and ensure the safety of the Reef and her people. I ask that Paladins Zire, Fen, Rior, and Bryl to begin immediately more intense training of the Royal Armada."

The four Paladins mentioned stood up and saluted the Queen, then left the room.

"Paladins Nolg and Cassl," The Queen continued, "you two are to continue training the army to counter our threats to the best of their ability. Make sure the armies are prepared for a long scale conflict." The Two Paladins followed the same ritual as the other four, and left the room. There was only one left now, who sat to the right of the Prince.

"Brother," she addressed the Prince, "have your Crows watch the edges of the System for approaching threats, but be careful not to cross into the territory of the Nine. We will need as much forewarning as possible to stand a chance." She commanded of him.

"Yes, sister," he responded and left.

The table was very empty now compared to when the meeting first started. Only Petra, Variks, me, the other Paladin, the Tech Witches and the Queen remained.

"Guardian," The Queen turned her head and looked at me, "Skolas is captured, but the Wolves are not destroyed. Many of them are struggling for Kellship. I wish for you and a force of my Corsairs to hunt down and combatants to leadership of the House and put them down."

"Yes Your Highness," I responded, "Also, if this Oryx is such a threat, should I warn the City?"

"No," The Queen responded, I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "I have a contact in the Tower to warn the Vanguard," she explained, "you need to focus on the remaining Wolves. Petra, you are to act as my ambassador to the Guardians in the Vestian Outpost. Variks, allow Guardians to fight in the Prison. Let them deal with any potential threats in there."

"With pleasure, Marakel," Variks responded, drawing out his words slightly. I followed Petra's cue and stood when she did, and as I turned to leave with her and Variks the Queen spoke up.

"Impress me with your handling of the remaining Wolves and I will have an interesting offer for you, Lukas."

She addressed me by name.

"Yes your majesty." I turned my head and nodded I respect, then left. From the corner of my eye I could see her turn her head and begin to talk with the Dynasty leaders. Then I exited the room and walked in almost silence with Petra and Variks back to the Vestian Outpost.

Arriving at the Vestian Outpost, Petra immediately walked me over to her station and ran me through the names of the Wolves we needed to take down.

"Beltrik, Drevis, Grayor, Kaliks-12, Mecher Orbiks-11, Peekis, Pirsis, Saviks, Skoriks, Veliniks, and Weksis." She read the names of the Wolves off of a holopad, "all of them are Reef War veterans, Lukas. Drevis, Saviks, and Weksis are especially violent but that doesn't make the others any less dangerous. My advice would be to hunt the two Servitors first as that'll starve them for ether." Petra advised me, "your hunt can begin next week. For now, I'll introduce you to your team of Corsairs. Try not to get them killed, Guardian."

"You when she said 'and a force of Corsairs' I thought she meant as in, I would go after one of these guys and they would go after another. No interaction. I don't see why I need them," I said as we walked, "I'm perfectly capable to take down these guys alone. Besides, have I ever told you that I work best alone?"

"Queen's orders, Lukas. You're still acting upon her deal with you, remember. The Wolf hunt isn't closed just yet."

A line of about ten armoured Awoken men and women stood in a line before us. I noticed subtle differences in their uniforms; some had the Sov sigil on them, but others had the sigil of Yerim and Halsh. The weapons they were carrying were different as well.

"Ah, here they are now." Petra said, "these are your team, Lukas." She began walking along the line, as if to inspect them. The first one had a sniper over his shoulder and a sidearm at his hip. "Wildyn," She told me his name, "the finest shot to come out of the freshest batch of training." She moved on to a female who held a bow, "this is Rael, in her hand the bow is far deadlier than any gun." To the next one, then the next, and so forth, "Reyden, Byld, Andla, Uleah, Harth, Xara, and last but not least."

The last one in the line stepped forward, her armour was more ornate than the rest of them but less so than Petra's, "Lilenwyn Yerim, heir to the Yerim dynasty." She announced the last part with some reluctance.

"Right," I looked my new team over. They weren't Guardians, of course, but they would do. They would have to.

 **A/N: Quick release of a new chapter because I was really motivated and excited to begin writing my own content not anchored down by having to keep the the Destiny story. This marks the official start to the Reef Arc.**

 **I'm not going to be going through each individual Wolf leader. That would take way too long. I will, however, provide snapshots of time jumps over how each Wolf dies in the next chapter. There'll be a lot of time jumps.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Hunt

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, and Nocturnal Ace

 **Reviews:**

 **S0UL SURVIVOR: Thanks! The Taken War arc is still quite a bit away. I'm going to be having an arc centred mainly on the Reef first.**

 **Location: Ishtar Cliffs, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Date: 24th January 3246**

"Wildyn, how many are you seeing?" I asked him. We lay in the cover of the grass on the cliff opposite a pack of Wolves, both of us with our snipers out.

"I'm seeing fourteen. The target, one Captain with a scorch cannon, five Dregs, four Shanks, three Vandals with shock rifles." He replied. I scanned the opposite cliff, searching for any more we could be missing. Then I caught an unmistakable patch of dark blue amongst the greens and greys.

"Make that sixteen," I responded, "two more Vandals, looks like they've got wire rifles."

"Yeah, I see them."

I turned to the others. "Right," I said, "Wildyn, you stay up here. On my signal you take out those two Vandals on the opposite cliff then provide us with support from here. Rael, I want you and your bow by that rock there." I pointed out one a decent distance away and slightly uphill from the crew of Wolves. It would provide her excellent cover and its positioning would allow her to see all of us and cover us. "Make sure none of the Wolves sneak up behind us and help Wildyn with the support."

"Got it," she nodded her head.

"The rest of you, we'll advance on them in a pincer formation. I'll take the lead, I want Byld and Xara behind me on the left and right respectively. Then Andla and Lilenwyn, then Reyden and Harth. Uleah, I want you back between Wildyn and Rael, Make sure no Wolves come and go for them. The rest of you form up behind me. We'll advance forward and crush them."

They complied. I looked at my crack team and smiled. They would be ready.

"Let's move!"

 **Location: The Skywatch, Old Russia, Earth**

 **Date: 30th January 3246**

"You know, for a Guardian, your plan to take this machine out wasn't very good!" Lilenwyn snarked at me as we ducked behind cover together. A few meters away, Byld and Xara returned fire on the floating orb. Wildyn and Reyden, with sidearm and scout rifle respectively, shot at some Shanks that were making a move to flank them. From what I could see, everyone was in a similar sticky situation.

"Not my fault all the Wolves want control over the last major Servitor!" I replied, "I didn't realise there'd be this many!"

"Well can't you do something about it, Guardian?" She asked me.

"Actually I can, watch," I leapt out from behind cover and shot my bow in the middle of the Fallen. One arrow tethered them together. The next two landed in the centre of Kaliks' eye, causing the wretched machine to overload and explode from the energy. I watched as my team then wiped out the rest of the tethered Wolves with ease.

"Nice one!" Lilenwyn gave me a grin.

 **Location: The Hellmouth, Ocean Of Storms, The Moon**

 **Date: 10th February 3246**

"This is the guy who's called himself the new Kell, right?" Andla whispered as we slowly silently flanked the Wolves.

"Veliniks, yeah." Uleah confirmed, "some Vandal who's become way too big for his Fallen boots."

"He's overconfident, should be easy." Xara added.

"Don't be too sure, and cut the chatter. We need to catch him off guard. Lilenwyn, we're in position. What's your group's status?"

"We're ready," she replied, "Rael's in position to make the shot on him. You guys got your grenades ready?"

"Yes," I replied, "and Rael? I ordered for Wildyn to make the shot. Who put you in charge?"

"Her bow is more quiet than my gun," Wildyn got on the line and quickly explained, "it doesn't matter. If the arrow doesn't kill him the grenades will. Let's just do this already."

"Alright. Everyone, ready yourselves to throw. Rael, take your shot," I paused, getting myself into a better position to throw my grenade into the clearing that the would be Kell had set up camp in, "now!"

We rose from our positions. I watched as a silver streak cut through the air and entered the head of a Vandal asleep in the middle of a group of guards. Before any of them could react we all threw our grenades. The following boom would have shattered windows as far away as in the Clovis Bray facilities on Mars. My ears flared up in pain. Splatters of burning Fallen parts flew through the air, landing around us. Where there was a crew of Fallen there was now merely dust and a large scorch mark on the ground.

We all cheered so loud thrall in the Temple Of Crota would have heard it ringing in their ears.

 **Location: Ember Caves, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Date: 22nd February 3246**

"So where is this bastard?" Uleah asked as we scouted out the Ember Caves. What remained of Winter had retreated into their Lair, and no crews of Wolves nowhere to be found.

"The coward is probably hiding," Wildyn grinned at her, "he knows we've trashed the Servitors and that guy claiming to be Kell so he isn't taking his chances. We'll off him like we did the others."

"Maybe Crow intelligence is wrong," Rael's voice came over the comms, "I'm not seeing anything from up here." I turned to look in her general direction; a small perch on the cliff by the entrance

"They're never wrong," Wildyn argued, "I trust the Prince's information."

"He's right," I agreed, "but between us and Lilenwyn's group, we've nearly covered this entire area. If he's ar-"

I looked around, swearing to have heard some kind of movement to my right.

"What is it?" Wildyn asked, eyes alert. I didn't answer, keeping my ears pricked for anything but heard nothing.

"Ah nothing," I laughed it off nervously, "I'm just hearing thin-"

I heard the sickening sound of a blade piercing flesh. I watched as two silver blades emerged from Wildyn's chest. Beltrik shimmered into visibility, his blades stabbed right through Wildyn. His heart impaled and still beating on the end of the shock blade. Wildyn spluttered out some blood, arms raising to the blades slightly, then went limp. He became extremely pale extremely quickly. The red of his blood contrasting the whiteness of his skin

"WILDYN!" Reyden roared, running over and cocking his shotgun, blasting that fucking Wolf in the face. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. His gun clicked, empty.

I just stared at where Wildyn had been standing. He was right in front of me. One second he was alive and healthy but the next… he was just gone. I half expected a flash of light and for him to get up, grinning, but I was hit with the jarring reality of mortality. No second chances. No coming back. This body splayed out in front of me was the same person I had been jokingly chatting with just a few minutes earlier.

Everyone gathered silently behind me. Reyden was breathing heavily over Beltrik's body.

"A-alright," my voice wavered as I spoke, "let's go back to the ships. We'll bring him home to the Reef."

 **Location: The Citadel, Ishtar Sink, Venus**

 **Date: 10th March 3246**

We were all pretty shaken up at Wildyn's death. It was a comfort having such a long break before any more Wolves decided to make a move and expose themselves. I guess losing the Servitors, would-be-Kell, and Silent Fang leader scared them. Good thing for us, my team was not in any shape to fight after that.

Also a good thing that our current target is a Dreg.

Peekis, his name is. Was pretty reckless in the Reef Wars and got docked, now he's trying to secure a hold against the Vex here in the Citadel. I didn't want to be back here what still feels like soon after Skolas' demise but I have no choice.

"Lukas, I've got eyes on the target, he's with a crew engaged against some Vex minotaurs. Should my group engage?" Lilenwyn spoke to me over the comms.

"No, wait for us." I replied, beckoning with my arm to signal my group to follow me to her, "we'll advance and clear up whoever remains together."

"Alright, but hurry. We'll lose the advantage if we wait much longer." She said, urgency in her voice. We ran to her and got into a firing line. We then all slowly pushed into the room, rifles set to automatic. We sprayed the room with gunfire, leaving nothing alive be it Eliksni or Vex.

"Check this," Reyden pointed to the bodies of the Fallen after we had killed them all, "look, they're thin and weak. Frail, even. Like the ones in the Prison after the riot that allowed that Archon Priest to flee. Taking out those Servitor is starving them."

"Good," Lilenwyn replied, "they'll be forced into action for Ether. They'll be reckless. It'll make it easier for us."

 **Location: The Mothyards, The Cosmodrome, Old Russia**

 **Date: 2nd April 3246**

"The damn thing's nimble," Uleah said, firing her rifle at the Wolf we were hunting.

"You're telling me," Rael scoffed, "he's dodged more arrows that I can fire."

"Keep on him." I advised. We stood round the of airplanes, trying to take down the Wolf assassin that was causing us grief.

"Uleah!" Harth dived at her, knocking her to the ground. The both rolled on the floor. Where she had just been standing, an arc bolt twanging against the ground where she had just been standing only a second earlier.

"Thanks!" Uleah replied, ducking behind one of the many skeletons of airplanes that littered the Mothyards. Harth followed suit.

"Any ideas?" I shouted at them from my cover, but received only a negative as an answer.

"Okay, I'm going to improvise," I spoke down the comms to everyone, "keep my back covered and warn me when he's going to fire."

I received a series of affirmatives from my team. I threw one of my smokes at my feet, turning invisible. I then leapt onto the top of the airplane I had been hiding behind and ran along it to the edge, jumping to the next where Grayor, the Wolf assassin was. Nightstalker vs Assassin.

I unsheathed my knife as quietly as I could. I knew my time would be running out as the invisibility would wear off so I took my chances and crept behind the Wolf, grabbing it by the throat and turning visible, slitting its throat.

 **Location: The Divide, The Cosmodrome, Old Russia**

 **Date: 18th April 3246**

"You know the one we're after right now is the one that killed Paladin Imogen Rife personally in the Reef Wars, just so you know what we're dealing with," Harth murmured to me as we sat on top of the roof of the building on the left, overlooking the area.

"We'll avenge her, don't worry." I responded. On the building to my left Xara, Reyden, and Uleah killed two Vandals and pushed their bodies off of the roof.

"We're in position," Uleah said.

"Us too," Rael added. She, Lilenwyn, and Andla were on the building directly across from us. Between the other groups and Harth, Byld and I we covered a view of the whole Divide. And there we waited for Pirsis to make a move. For something, anything, to happen.

Sure enough, as if our prayers for action were answered, a Skiff suddenly broke from orbit and dived down to start hovering in the centre of where we stood. We didn't dare reveal ourselves until it had left, but before it flew off from it jumped a bulky Wolf wielding two vicious shock blades.

"Light him up!" I commanded once the Skiff had departed.

 **Location: The Forgotten Shore, The Cosmodrome, Old Russia**

 **Date: 7th May 3246**

I lay at the top of the hill, next to the machine that was playing classical music with Rasputin talking in the background. My Ice Breaker rested by a crack in the wall of the building and I peered down its scope. The others were not with me this time. I deemed these last three too dangerous for them. Call me unfair, or whatever, but I'm still shook from Wildyn's death and I do not want a repeat situation.

"Where are you, you bastard," I murmur to myself. My armour is starting to feel clammy, the sun beating down on me. A nice change from the cold of Winter that passed and a reminder that Spring is soon turning into Summer. I took my helmet off, gasping a breath of cold air and running a hand through my hair. It's a beautiful day, one that I regret having to give up just to hunt this guy. Dreske and Ellena wanted to go down into the City today and chill as well.

I had got myself so lost in my thoughts, I had become completely numb to anything happening around me. So I was in for a harsh snap back to reality when I heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards me. I rolled out of the way in time for two shock blades to embed themselves in the walls where I had just been. My Ice Breaker skittered down onto the floor below.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, getting up to see Drevis wrench his blades free and throw himself at me, swinging them at me wildly. I ducked and moved to the left. I felt one of the blades rake across my back and the electrical shock from it stunned me for a second. I managed to form a vortex grenade in my hand and I chucked it at my feet. Drevis yelped and threw himself out of its radius whilst I remained in it and stood up, unholstering my hand cannon. I took a few shots at Drevis, who sidestepped behind cover. The grenade dissipated around me.

"DIE!" Drevis screamed at me, running full pelt at me. My body tensed up. I stood on my tiptoes, waiting for just the right moment. He threw himself at me again. I dodged to the side and he crashed into the wall, dazed. I ran back over to him and, without hesitating, emptied my hand cannon into his head. Then again, for good measure.

 **Location: Archer's Line, Ocean Of Storms, The Moon**

 **Date: 31st May 3246**

"How many of these Wolves are there?!" Lilenwyn called out as we fired at them. Three Captains and their crews had fallen to us and still no sign of Weksis anywhere. Strange considering his told bravado in the Reef Wars.

"He's one of two Wolves left trying be a leader to the rest of them," Rael replied calmly. An arrow streaked over our heads and landed in the jugular of a Vandal, "it's not so much of a surprise he has a lot of reinforcements."

"Let him throw his cannon fodder at us," Byld laughed, him and Xara standing a few meters away from us, stopped firing to reload, "I could do this all day!"

The Wolves were dead, but still no sign of Weksis. I narrowed my eyes. "Lilenwyn, stay here with Byld, Xara, Harth, and Rael. Reyden, Uleah, Andla and I will advance and scope further up for him. Watch our backs."

We moved forwards as a unit, making sure no corner was left unchecked for the Dreg. Nothing showed up. "I don't like this," Andla murmured as we walked. Nobody replied but in my head I agreed with her. This has trap written all over it. We entered the terminal room of the particle collider. My radar threw up a red, which promptly vanished. My eyes darted around the room but revealed nothing,

The others moved in. Reyden and I moved to check out the main terminal. Uleah and Andla went to the left and right of the room. "Nothing," Reyden grumbled.

Suddenly there was a flash of movement from Andla's side of the room. Something fell from the ceiling with a howl. Slashes of blue-silver and spurts of red. Uleah screamed and her gun boomed, echoing around the room. **BANG BANG BANG** over and over and over. A dreg's body flopped to the floor by Andla. We ran to her, calling Lilenwyn's group over. Her breathing was haggard. The was a huge cut just below her neck and a smaller one on her shoulder. She was alive, but wouldn't be for long.

 **Location: Anchor Of Light, Ocean Of Storms, The Moon**

 **Date: 15th June 3246**

It ends with the one it started with, I suppose.

Saviks, the Queenbreaker. The first to swear loyalty to the Queen after the Reef Wars, and the first to break that loyalty and follow Skolas after he returned. A Warlock would call it a poetic ending. I call it justice. Justice for Andla. For Wildyn. For every soul killed by the House Of Wolves.

Saviks has fortified the Anchor of Light. Real and I scouted it out to reveal a large number of Wolves, with Saviks commanding from the centre of it all. Still, he hasn't called himself Kell. I think his priority is convincing Exiles to join him. I've seen some specks of green amongst the Wolf colours, so I assume some have taken up his call.

"So, what's the plan?" Lilenwyn asked me. I racked my brain for an idea. Any idea better than just fight are way in and kill the bastard. The rest of my squad looked at me expectantly. Rael stood by me, head turned in my direction, counting out her arrows. Reyden held his shotgun in the air. Uleah held her auto rifle in clenched hands, she was even less talkative than usual since Andla. Harth and Xara stood further away than everyone else, probably engaged in a private talk. Byld sat down on a rock, his pulse rifle propped up next to him. All of them held their attention on me.

Feeling their eyes on me, I tried to put thoughts into words and say my plan. "This is i-" I tried to start out by sounding determined and tough but my voice broke from sadness. Andla's sudden death still haunted us all. "Look," I started again, "I know we're all down right now. We were so close to finally finishing and then we took a blow like that. Losing Wildyn made me realise the slow knife of mortality, and now losing Andla has made me feel the cut. The one that hurts most. There's hundreds of Wolves between us and victory, but all of you individually are each worth their forces tenfold. So let's show them what's what. Avenge everyone that's died to Wolf hands. Are you guys ready?"

There was no resounding cheer or battle cry, but I saw in all of their eyes the most powerful rally of all. Hope. Determination. Fearlessness.

 **Location: Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 15th June 3246**

"Lukas." The Queen addressed me in the meeting room. Everyone who was there half a year earlier was now in that same position. The parades of victory were less sizeable, but still held the same flair. The Paladins, The Techeuns, Yerim, and Halsh. All were glad the hunt was finally over. "You led your squad of Corsairs into battle against all bar one of the Wolf leaders. You killed them all, and sustained only two casualties. Need I say more?"

The question was, quite clearly, rhetorical, "had this been a solely Reef operation then I can only imagine how many more casualties may have been sustained. Your Guardian bravery inspired your squad and led you to victory. And for what end? To fulfil a bargain made. Honour, Lukas. Honour, bravery, leadership. You possess these, as do many others. Guardians and Awoken alike. It's clear to me now, as I first saw in you months ago when we first met, that you are special.

Six months ago I told you that I would have an offer for you if you impress me in defeating the Wolves. Well, Lukas, here is my offer. Leave the City. The Tower. All of it. Stay in the Reef and train to become a Corsair. Petra and Uldren will supervise your training. What do you say?"

Holy shit. Every eye bore down on me. Variks' head was cocked with interest. The Queen stared into my eyes and I felt the need to come to an answer to her.

"Your Majesty," I replied, confidence in my voice, "I-

 **A/N: Just going through the Wolves remaining. Clearing up loose ends and all. Hope you enjoyed the snippets anyway, despite how boring they were to write by the last few. Next chapter is a biggie, so you have something to look forward to! I was going to leave the meeting to the next chapter as well but it would have interrupted the narrative of it**

 **Also thanks so much for the 6000 views! It feels so great knowing so many people have taken the time to read what I write. You guys are all the best!**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N, also early access to chapters (obviously) and upcoming ideas.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	15. Chapter 15: Rest And Relaxation

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, and Nocturnal Ace

 **Reviews:**

 **jd1092: Yep, cliffhanger. I realised that I had accidentally written the longest chapter yet in a chapter that wasn't meant to be too long so made a quick decision to cliffhanger it and save some for this chapter.**

 **Location: Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 15th June 3246**

-refuse." I spoke loud and clear. It felt like a chill had entered the room, and everyone went quiet. Their eyes stayed focussed on me. "It's a very gracious offer," I added quickly, before I could offend, "but I cannot give a well thought out reply with such little notice." I finished, looking at everyone's faces trying to judge their reaction.

"I understand your concern," The Queen replied, "I should have elaborated more. I am not asking you to forever give up on your Traveller. I merely am offering for you to experience Corsair training. We can help you become even more apt in combat and I am sure you will find it useful. You will be able to go back to your City when you please and I'm sure you will want to."

"It is a generous offer, Your Majesty," I repeated, trying to think of a way to respond, "but the Vanguard would never allow me to,"

"A shame." She sighed, "I thought you to be independent, but it seems most Guardians are mere sheep unable to not follow their Vanguard leaders."

She flipped the tone of the meeting, now I felt singled out. She was manipulating me into agreeing, I knew it, but I didn't stop it. Didn't assert my position. I was playing right into her hands and she knew it. "You are aware the authority of Vanguard rules ends as soon as you leave the walls of the City, correct?"

"Yes I-" I spluttered, "I know."

"Then what reason do you have to refuse?" She pressed me. I was cornered unless I could think of something quickly. In my peripheral vision I caught Uldren smirking at me. "There is no current major threat to The City," she continued, "there is no reason for you to continue to carry out meagre Vanguard operations which any light bearer could undertake. What I offer you, Guardian, is an opportunity that no other Guardian has ever had before. This is historic, Guardian, and the opportunity will never come to you again. So I ask you one more time. Will you accept my offer of undertaking Corsair training?"

"I-" Thoughts shot around wildly in my head. What Spark would think. What Dreske and Ellena would. How Cayde would react. The Speaker would probably have me exiled if he knew I could potentially be training with those who aren't directly allied with our interests. But then my thoughts rang out my own ambitions. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can still be with Dreske and Ellena when I want. The Vanguard, like the Queen said, have little authority outside the City. How can I refuse a unique offer especially for me?

"I accept your offer, Your Majesty," I replied. The warmth of the meeting picked up again, and it felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I heard Spark indignantly bleep but I ignored him. This was my choice.

"Very well, Lukas," she spoke, a kind smile on her face but I can't shake her eyes that are still bearing into me. It's as if she's looking directly into my soul. Goosebumps made themselves known on my arms under my armour and I ever so slightly shivered. She appeared amused at this. "Your training can begin next week. I have informed the Vanguard of your work at requested that you get a break from all duty for the next seven days."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I replied.

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 19th February 3275.**

 **STARTING UP**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE**

 **WELCOME TO PALADIN LUKAS' PERSONAL TERMINAL**

 **PERSONAL LOG: CORSAIR TRAINING**

And that's the story of how I finalised selling my soul to the Queen.

Accepting the training to be a Corsair was the last nail in the coffin for my independence. Corsair training, if you pass the final exam, ends with a pledge of loyalty to the Queen and The Reef and you bet I said it. A year of training, a year with Petra, with all the benefits of The Reef, there was no argument in my mind. And the Speaker didn't let me have an argument anyway. As soon as word got to him of my training and it's ending it was bye-bye Lukas, nice knowing you. Have fun in The Reef.

I know now that it was never an optional choice of staying at the Tower. So many things flew over my head that sometimes I wish I caught on to. I hate to repeat myself, I really do dear reader, but with my free time to write becoming shorter and shorter it's getting harder and harder to keep checking to make sure I'm not just going on about the same old things.

Uldren and Petra played a sort of 'good cop bad cop' routine on me during my training. Uldren was the 'bad cop', of course. He'd leap at any chance to push around a Guardian be it one who'd done the Reef a great service or not. I think he blamed me for Wildyn and Andla's deaths and he took his anger out on me during my training. I can't say I blame him. I still blame me for their deaths. Petra was the 'good cop'. Of course, that eventually led to us (how do I put this without sounding like a cringey idiot) led to us getting together, I suppose. It's when I really started to develop my feelings for her, and when she developed hers for me.

Corsair training is a lot different to City 'training.' Most Guardians are just thrown into the thick of the battle and are expected to fight. Most of us are resurrected with some enemies nearby so we often have to fight our way back to the City. Then it's more about honing your light and abilities than actual fighting. The shooting slots in naturally the more you understand your own strengths and weaknesses.

It's different for Corsairs though. It's heavily focussed on agility, combat with knives and guns, and survival. It's intense, and Uldren made sure to push me to my limits. All the usual exercises that would be undertaken were modified to challenge a Guardian and for my final exam they chucked me into the Prison Of Elders arena without my Ghost and simply said _survive._

Yeah, bet they got a kick out of that one.

Forgive me for not writing much about my training in this journal. To be frank, a lot of it was repetitive drills and little variation. Also I'm not even sure if I can write about it. I haven't ran it by Petra as a suitable topic.

I'm going to sign off now. Like I said, my free times are becoming shorter and shorter with all that's going on.

 **CLOSING PERSONAL LOG: CORSAIR TRAINING**

 **SHUTTING DOWN…**

 **Location: The Last City, Earth**

 **Date: 18th June 3246**

"We like to drink with Dreske!

Because Dreske is our mate!

And when we drink with Dreske,

He does it down in eight, seven si- aaayyy!" Ellena and I sang as Dreske chugged a pint and cheered as he finished. I still have no idea how Exos eat and drink, being mechanical and all, but I just accept it now. No point in having some Warlock nerd explain it to me.

"Ah," Dreske let out a happy robotic sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Like to see you do that, Lukas."

"I could," I returned his shittalking with a comeback of my own, "I just wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"Mm sure," we all chuckled.

"That everything then?" Ellena confirmed with us, "I'll pay. Now Lukas is getting all chummy with the Queen of The Reef we all need to be nice to him huh?" She laughed at me. I just returned it with a shit-eating smirk and got out of the booth.

"So what exactly have you been doing these past months?" Dreske asked me.

"Killing Fallen, basically," I replied, "remember Skolas? Well after he died a bunch of members from the House Of Wo-"

"How did they die?! Did it take long? Were you creative?" Dreske interrupted.

"Dreske," I shot him an annoyed look.

"Right, sorry," he replied.

"As I was saying, a load of Wolves were all going to leadership and so we hand to him the-"

"Was there lots of blood? How many of them did you personally kill? Was it fun?" Dreske started up his tirade of questions again. I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Dreske, Jesus Christ, just forget it." I said. Talking to Dreske about killing is not a good idea unless you want a trigger happy bloodthirsty robot excitedly tell you every way to kill a Fallen whilst making it as bloody as possible.

"Come on then you two," Ellena beckoned us. She had finished paying and was waiting by the door. I walked over to her, and Dreske followed. Outside the sun was beating down on us. There was not a cloud in the sky and the City was bustling with life. Markets were open, restaurants were full, the highways and airways were full of traffic, everyone was out and about enjoying the good weather. Us included.

"Where now then?" I asked, looking at the other two.

"I'm thinking Brask Park," Ellena replied, "it'll be a great place to relax and catch up."

"Yeah I'm down," Dreske confirmed.

Brask Park, as the name implies, is named after the former Hunter Vanguard Andal Brask. It was commissioned by the Vanguard after his death and is a very popular spot for Guardians on their free time to hang around. It has multiple gardens, some food shacks, a football pitch, tennis courts, and a maze with a statue of Andal in the centre. We took a series of side streets down to the park to avoid getting caught up in the crowds.

There's pros and cons to being wearing your Guardian attire in the City. Pros being discounts, respect, people cheering you and thanking you for your service, and more of the sort. But the cons are constantly being pestered with questions and people asking for autographs, those who know you're not in their faction and curse you out for it, and such. So we stick to the back streets to avoid it all.

It's good to be able to relax. After 6 months of anxiously waiting for news of a new Wolf to hunt some quality time with my Fireteam is nice.

We reached Brask Park as a nearby church rang its bells to signal the time turning to three o'clock. We walked into the park, through a stretch of grass, and sat under a tree together.

"This is nice," Ellena commented, sighing with content as she sat down.

"Mhm," I agreed. "How's things been with you guys, then?"

"Pretty good," Ellena responded, "honestly since Skolas nothing's happened. Eris seems a bit more unhinged than usual. I think I heard her muttering that something's coming but I could be making that up. But everyone's pretty entertained by cleaning up any members of the Wolves wherever they can and things are getting more interesting now the Vestian Outpost in The Reef is open to Guardians."

"It's been so dull," Dreske grumbled, "Nothing big to kill. Small targets are no fun."

"Don't worry, metalhead," I chuckled, patting his plated shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get to tear something big inside out soon enough."

Dreske simply grunted and started pulling up small handfuls of grass. I like to imagine that he's thinking about detaching Fallen heads from their bodies. It's probably how his murderous Exo brain works. Honestly, his bloodlust isn't that extreme despite how he acts. His brain just loves action and things happening. Fights just seem to be where he gets fulfilment of that from.

"Any gossip?" I grinned, raising an eyebrow, "I know how much you love to eavesdrop, Ellena, tell me the juicy stuff,"

"Well," Ellena matched my grin. A rare occurrence, that. "I can't confirm anything as true but apparently Zavala isn't too pleased about us going to The Reef and taking part in killing stuff in their Prison Of Elders. Keeps saying we shouldn't trust them. Word is he got into a huge shouting match with a Fireteam who had been up there for 'spilling Vanguard data'. What that was, I don't know."

"Interesting," I chuckled, "figures stick-in-the-arse Blue Baldy wouldn't want us going to The Reef. Not enough walls for him there, I guess," My chuckle turned into a laugh at my own comment.

"Yeah, but I think he's calmed down about it now." Ellena said, "what about you, Lukas? How have you been feeling recently?"

"Honestly," I let out a sigh, staring into the dark green leaves of the tree as they fluttered and shook in the gentle breeze, "I'm doing okay. For a time I was quite stunned and saddened. In my hunt I lost people- lost friends- but I've made my peace now."

"That's good," Ellena replied, "I am here if you need someone to talk to, Dreske too but I'm not sure how useful he would be at it."

"I'm good, but thanks," I gave a weak smile.

I want to tell them about how I'm starting Corsair training but I can't. Dreske would probably blab by accident and Ellena- I just- I trust her but I don't want to know how she may react. I'm scared of how she would react, honestly. I guess I'll keep it on the down-low. Surely that can't be that hard to do, right?

 **A/N: When I said this chapter was a biggie, I meant as in what it means for the story. This is the official start to what, in my plan documents, is called REEF ARC 1 which is currently named just that because I haven't got a snappier name for it. The Wolf Hunt interlude two chapters I used to introduce the characters that will play a bigger role in this arc.**

 **Also I was just excited to not have to write about shooting for a while. Consider this quick upload my Christmas present to you guys! Thanks for reading this story! It means so much to me to see how popular this is becoming! You're all the best!**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N, also early access to chapters (obviously) and upcoming ideas.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	16. Chapter 16: Slightly Abnormal Wednesday

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, and Wckedtrcks

 **Reviews:**

 **S0UL SURVIVOR: Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!**

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Date: 20th June 3246**

"'Scuse me, mate, but you're new around here, right?" I asked a Guardian who looked fairly new. Frail looking armour and eyes slightly confused. He jumped when he heard me addressing him.

"Y-yeah," he replied, "why?"

"Well I know what it's like for new guys. Thrust into an apocalypse with no memory of anything. Nobody's protecting you. Well, I got you good news. For only 250 glimmer I'll sell you an engram guaranteed to give you some good gear to stop you from too many deaths." I ran my sales pitch on him. His eyes lit up.

"Thanks so much!" He said happily, "it's unfair that you veterans get such cool good stuff whereas we're stuck with the trash gear we find on Fallen. I'll take two!"

"Yeah, we know how much it sucks for you guys," I have him a smile and held out my hand for a shake, "that's 500 glimmer, mate."

"Done," he shook it and I handed over the two blue engrams I pulled from my vault to sell. He gave me the glimmer and then he ran off to Rahool to get them decrypted. Ellena says it's wrong to scam new Guardians with cheap gear for glimmer but the way I see it we're helping then survive for just a small fee. It's not a scam, it's safety.

I looked around the unusually empty Tower. Everyone was out and about, really. Enjoying a time of relative peace, I think. No doubt since there's not much going on with the enemies of the City then a lot of Guardians are spending time in the Crucible. And I'm still going nowhere near it.

I learnt against the vault as Dreske approached me. "How much?" He asked.

"500, so 250 each," I said, sorting through the shiny notes and handing over Dreske's share, "you make any sales?"

"Nah," he replied, "too quiet. We should try selling to Guardians in the Cosmodrome and Venus and stuff. Might get more sales."

"I think it's best if we stay here," I gave my advice, "new Guardians will always end up here so we'll never not have a market, but if we go out there who knows who we could run in to."

"Guess you're right." He sighed, leaning next to me, "anything going on for you today?"

"Nah," I replied, "I'm still on my week of leave. You?"

"I was thinking we could do some Crucible together. Shaxx is running doubles this week so I would have your back." He asked with a pleading voice, "Ellena's attending a lecture so I need you,"

"Dreske you know I hate the Crucible,"

"Just one game, it'll only take, like, ten minutes. Why not?"

"Because I hate it!"

"You haven't done it in so long, who knows, you might enjoy it!" He argued.

"Fine," I groaned, "one match. Just one, with you."

"Yes! I knew you'd come round! C'mon, let's go show them how Antares does it." He grabbed me and shook me a bit from his excitement then transmatted up to his ship. I went to mine and entered comms with him.

"Right, just follow my lead. I'll get us into a game," he said. He then switched comm channels and I sat in the seat of my ship.

"You know I've heard about the Crucible from other Ghosts," Spark said, "get ready to die. A lot. Stick with Dreske as much as possible, that should keep you alive. I hope you're quick with that Ice Breaker of yours because you're going to want to use it. And look out for the Thorn and Last Word users." He advised me.

"Right," Dreske returned to the comms, "I got us a match. Bear course for Venus, I'll lead you to the arena once we arrive."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I muttered to myself under my breath, then, "got it," I responded to Dreske. Spark set my Spindle Demon's coordinates for Venus and my ship's engines powered up, starting the jump to Venus.

 **Location: Shores Of Time, Maat Mons, Venus**

 **Date: 20th June 3246**

"This is the place." Dreske told me as we broke orbit and dived down to hovering level, "it's called Shores Of Time. Should be a good map for a newcomer as yourself. I know the guys we're playing against they'll go easy on you. I think."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," I said sarcastically after I transmatted down from my ship.

"Doubles," Lord Shaxx's voice filled the comm system, "show them what you can do, Guardians."

And with that we were off. Dreske immediately sprinted out of the cave we were in and slid out into the open. I followed him, but more slowly. I shadestepped out into the open and behind a rock. Dreske was shooting at someone who was out on some kind of catwalk by an inactive Vex gate.

"Lukas, your Ice Breaker!" He called to me and I nodded. I pulled out my Ice Breaker and poked a bit out from my cover. I looked down my sights to see a Warlock firing a Scout rifle at Dreske. I turned to have his head in my crosshair but paused at the thought of shooting another Guardian. This pause cost me my life as the Warlock turned to me and started shooting. It caused me to massively flinch and I cursed as my aim flew out of view of my target, and because of the huge pain it brought. I tried to bring my gun back to kill him but he got me first.

I was brought to life again in the cave. Dreske, somehow, was still alive. I became aware of a red blip in my radar running towards me and I instinctively shadestepped out of the way of a Titan, who then proceeded to shoulder charge a rock wall. I wasted no time in shooting him twice with my hand cannon then as he turned with his auto rifle to spray me slightly I lunges forward with my knife and got it into his less armoured neck area.

He died.

His Ghost hovered over his body and I blinked as Dreske appeared next to me. "There's one on the catwalk still," he grunted, "can you actually shoot him this time?"

"Y-yeah," I mumbled, "on it." We ran out together. The Warlock's Scout rifle kicked up dust at our feet and we slid behind the rock I used as cover.

"I'll distract him," Dreske said, "just shoot. And be quick about it, their Titan will be heading our way."

Dreske ran forward to a new piece of cover. The Warlock fired at him. I popped up with my Ice Breaker and aimed at the Warlock. He hasn't noticed, he's still shooting at Dreske. I line up the shot it instead of the Warlock that's shooting at Dreske, Ellena comes to mind. My friend. I hesitate again.

"PULL THE TRIGGER!" Dreske screams at me. I close my eyes and pull. The shot flies wildly off target. I hear heavy quick footsteps behind me and the Titan from before shotguns me down.

Dreske and I are resurrected at the opposite side of the map. He looks at me, irritated. "Why didn't you shoot them?"

"I- Dreske I really don't like this," I replied. I know I sound whiny and complain-y but I'm just not cut out for fighting other Guardians. Give me anything else as a target. Fallen, Hive, Cabal, Vex. I'm fine with that. But this? I can't just shoot a person for fun! It's messed up!

"Look, just stay calm. Imagine they're Dregs," he said to me. I appreciated the gesture of kindness but still hated the fact that I agreed to do this.

"Okay, we'll let their shotgunner come to us and melt him down with my auto and your hand cannon. The Warlock will probably be hanging back with his MIDA so just take the shotgunner. Here he comes now."

I noticed the rapid approaching blip on my radar and readied my hand cannon. The Titan appeared. I fired. One. Two. Three. Dreske's auto rifle thundered with noise. He never stood a chance, and went down extremely quickly. My arm suddenly burned as the MIDA wielding Warlock shot at me and hit. I shadestepped behind a pillar for cover.

"Dreske!" I hissed, "I really hate this!"

"Just chill," he ran and the Warlock and shoulder charged her, killing her in one blow.

"I am chill! And I still hate it!" I responded.

"Look, if we both leave we can end the match and they win." He explained, his voice rising in tone, "but we get no rewards for it."

"I'd like that. A lot." I responded angrily, "just stick with Ellena in the Crucible. I'm more than happy to just to Vanguard missions."

"Fine by me," he responded. We both transmatted up to our ships. There was a silence between us; I think we'd had enough of each other for a few days. Me having been free from duty for the past week meant we've been spending a lot of time together and, yes I know he's my best friend, but we also fire of each other.

"Look, honestly, I didn't enjoy that either," Spark told me, "but it's still better then your training as a Corsair."

"You're still upset about that?"

"Yes! I wish you would consult me with these things! I'm your Ghost, I care about you more than anything else! I really don't think this is the right path to be taking here."

"Will it make you feel better if I swear on my light I will never do anything that may cause harm to the Traveller or the City?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my little ball of light and stress.

"Yes, actually, it would," he replied.

"Very well then. I swear on my light I will never do anything that may cause harm to the Traveller or the City," I sighed, making a little cross over my heart for good measure.

We flew back to Earth in silence after that, and when we arrived back at the Tower I made a beeline straight for my room.

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Date: 20th June 3246**

As I sat on my bed, eating a brownie that somebody had gifted to me after I returned. It was during a celebration party and I don't really remember who it was. After the drinks we had that night is now a complete blur. Missing time. Not that it matters, but the brownie is good nonetheless. Spark is next to me, we're both not really in the mood for talking.

A knock came at my door.

"Come in," I responded, sitting up more and putting the brownie aside.

Ellena walked through my door. She gave me a smile. An Ellena smile. You know someone who's timid as hell normally but when they smile at you it's one of the most precious things ever? Ellena's like that. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," I replied, budging up on my bed and patting where she could seat.

"Thanks," she sat down next to me, straightening out her robe as she did so. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I-" I was ready to give a vague 'fine' answer but then decided against it, "Dreske took me into the Crucible today," I said, "I didn't really want to but I gave it a go."

"Wait- he actually got you to do it? How was it?" Ellena questioned me in a surprised tone.

"Awful," my shoulders sagged, "bad. 'Insert negative adjective here', y'know. I'm not cut out for that type of thing."

"Well, at least who won't force you to go again," Ellena tried to cheer me up. I returned her smile with a small one of my own. It probably looked more like a grimace but she appreciated the gesture, "and I know for a fact that I won't let him, of it gave you such a bad time."

"It wasn't a bad time as such," I tried to explain, "I just- I've got a lot on my mind to be dealing with without having to be pressured into the Crucible."

"What's on your mind?" Ellena asked me, looking into my eyes concerned.

"I can't say," I hurriedly tried to cover myself, "it's really personal. I will tell you at some point, I promise, but for now I have to keep it to myself."

"Alright, but remember I am here if you need to talk about anything. Dreske might not be much for meaningful conversation but I am." She reassured me. My smile widened with genuine happiness behind it.

"Thanks, it means a lot." She gave me a grin. Her blue eyes became distant as she entered her thoughts. I recognise the expression, I would say it appears on my face a lot as well. Ellena are I are similar in that respect. We both enjoy alone time. Probably why we bond so well honestly.

"I'm going to get some sleep," I announced, "I'll talk tomorrow, 'kay?"

 **A/N: Fifty favs! I can't believe so many people like this fic! I'm having a blast writing it and I hope you're all having a blast reading it! Wow!**

 **This was the one more chill(ish) chapter before I get back into writing more exciting things again. Next chapter will be focussing in the start of training, I promise.**

 **Hope you are all excited for what 2019 is going to bring:**

 **-More updates for Guardian Of The Reef**

 **-Consume, Enhance, Replicate released**

 **-Prime's Bane released**

 **-and more additions to the SurnameVerse (still need a flashier name for it but whatever)**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N, also early access to chapters (obviously) and upcoming ideas.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	17. Chapter 17: Run, Lightbearer, Run!

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, and Wckedtrcks

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 22nd June 3246**

To my surprise Prince Uldren and Petra were both waiting for me as I transmatted down from my ship. The Outpost was as busy as ever, only now there were other Guardians about. Most I saw were talking with Variks. I heard him say "come to Prison Of Elders," to them, and it dawned on me that the Awoken must be using Guardians to clear out prisoners in the Prison. After the Archon Priest breakout fiasco

I suppose this is a way of controlling the chaos that may be stirring in it.

"You're late, Guardian." The Prince said to me, his voice full of annoyance, "if this is how you are going to treat this then we may as well end it now."

"Late?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "but my ship said it was 6am relative City time. Right on time."

"Five minted late, actually," He said, glaring at me, "tardiness can't be allowed. Anyway, now you're here let us go somewhere private to discuss the manner of our meetings. Follow me."

I tried walking alongside Petra and the Prince but found they were doing their best to discreetly force me to be walking behind them. It felt belittling but I put up with it. We walked into the hollowed out asteroid the Outpost was built onto and into a long hallway with multiple rooms stemming off of it. We walked down to the third door on the right and entered into a small room with a bed, terminal, desk, and wardrobe.

"These are your Quarters," Prince Uldren explained to me, "for if you ever stay overnight for training, which you will be expected to for some of the time. In the wardrobe is your new armour which you will wear during training and around the Reef as to assure that no Guardian recognises you if they see you training."

"Thank you," I responded, looking around the room, my room, and taking it all in.

"This hallway contains the rooms of some of the Vestian Guards." Petra informed me, "There is two bathrooms each at the start and end of the hallway. You may recognise some of the people living here as people you fought alongside during the House Of Wolves campaign. I believe Rael's quarters is the one opposite yours and Byld's is to the right of you. Now get changed into your new armour and meet us back in the main section of the Outpost. You have ten minutes."

They both left, shutting the door behind me. I took a minute to fully digest my room. It was small, about three by three metres. The bed, desk with the terminal, and wardrobe took up most of the room, making it look even smaller. The walls were carved from straight into the asteroid, and so the temperature was rather cool. The lighting was rather dim. It came from one main light in the centre of the room, and cast a yellowish glow on a grey rocks. My bed was a single person bed with a hard mattress. There was a rather flat pillow and the sheets bore the Sov insignia against a Reef-purple background.

I opened my wardrobe and there it was: Reef armour. Exactly the same as the sort worn by Corsairs and Vestian Guards. In the Sov colours. Some, like Lilenwyn's, were in the colours of the Yerim dynasty, but not these. I removed my helmet and, glancing around for hidden cameras slightly embarrassed, started to remove my jackknife armour.

First on is the cuirass. I'm surprised at how well it fits; it's the perfect size. It's made of a leathery material like my jackknife armour with the defence mechanisms woven into the fabric. Warlock robes use a similar technique. It looks a dark brown, near black colour in the light of my room but from what I remember it's more of a very dark blue. Next I pull on the trousers and fasten the belt. Again, made of the same material. The belt is a lighter blue colour and contains multiple pouches for ammunition. Hanging to the side of me is a cloth similar to a Titan mark but has the Sov insignia on it. Golden buckles (the colour of the Sov symbol) on the cuirass attach the light blue shoulder guards to the rest of the dark sleeves. The neck-guard is a lighter blue colour and is made of a strong but flexible material. The helmet is dark again, and covers the whole face minus a horizontal slit around nose high.

It's a lot more comfortable than my jackknife armour, which my Ghost transmits into my ship instead of me putting it into my wardrobe. I check the time on my terminal: one minute to spare. Remembering the Prince's annoyance and my 'tardiness' before, I quickly get out and back into the main area of the Vestian Outpost.

"Excellent, you're here," Petra says as I walk over. I see a few Vestian Guards shoot looks my way but nothing else. The Guardians barely even notice me. "You will be meeting Prince Uldren for athletics training soon at a place called the Four Horn Gulch on the Tangled Shore. It's a group of pretty much uninhabitable asteroids on the outskirts of The Reef. The Queen has made an arrangement with her associate there to make sure you will not be disturbed during your training. I've sent your Ghost the coordinates. And Lukas," she smiled at me, "good luck. Best not keep the Prince waiting."

 **Location: Four Horned Gulch, Tangled Shore, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 22nd June 3246**

"My sister wants you trained as a Corsair," The Prince spoke up when I touched down on the bunch of asteroids roped together to create the Four Horn Gulch. His voice was drawn out, he was clearly bored. "If you ask me I don't see why, but I daren't break her orders. So, Lightbearer," he looked at me in the eyes, his orange eyes glowing menacingly, "run."

"What?" I asked, confused. He merely smirked and pulled out a hand cannon, "Run, Lightbearer." He shot at my heels, I let out a yelp of surprise and started up a jog. He followed me, "Come on!" He urged me, "fifty laps of the Gulch! Pick up the pace, Lightbearer," he shot at my heels again and I sped up.

The first lap was not a problem. The group of asteroids we're on, I estimate, is about 2 kilometres lengthwise and 1 kilometre across. Roughly speaking of course. I'm sure the jagged turns on the edges of it add a few extra metres. After five laps my legs were beginning to ache a bit. Yes despite the Light and my blood running through them at all times they were still aching. By eight laps I had picked up a cramp, and halfway through my tenth lap I collapsed, desperately gasping for air.

"Pathetic," Prince Uldren rebuked me, "if you expect to be a Corsair then you can't just collapse on the ground like that. You think your enemy is going to stop and wait for you to catch your breath? Get up and start again from the beginning."

And so I did. This time I managed six laps before having to stop and again I received the same sort of undermining talk from the Prince. If I ever have to move this sort of distance I use my Sparrow.

The Corsair armour I'm wearing, I've come to notice, is not nearly as filled with as much tech to keep its bearer comfortable in the long term compared to Guardian armour. Whilst it is more comfortable in itself to wear and move around in, it lacks the luxury that the founderies place in their armour to make it more desirable. For example my Jackknife gauntlets would vibrate gently around my muscles in a light massage as I exercise to help me stay relaxed and focussed during a fight. No luxury in this, though. It's geared purely towards survival, not comfort.

"It is speculated that Guardians are the most powerful force in this System," He said, then after a pause added an ominous, "currently." He looked at me stooped over, wheezing with my hands on my knees, "but I think the average Dreg is more athletic than you. Aren't you meant to be a Hunter? The agile ones?"

I growled. Who was this guy to talk down to me, a slayer of Kells. I got up and started again. One lap. Two. Three. Five. Ten. Fifteen. More. I ran until my legs burned, and then I ran some more. Prince Uldren matched my pace but he was considerably less tired to me. "Thirty!" He said as we passed our starting point once again.

I turned my head to him and lost my concentration. Then I tripped over and tumbled down, head over heels. Prince Uldren came to a stop where I was and offered me a hand up. I grabbed it only for him to lift me up then, looking into my eyes, smirk and shove me over again. "That's enough running for today," he said, never dropping the bored tone in his voice as I stumbled to the ground, "we'll do this again not tomorrow but the day after. Petra will be waiting for you in the Prison Of Elders arena so she can begin your combat training."

I stood up myself, ignoring Prince Uldren's outstretched hand this time. I shot him a glare and trudged to my ship, ignoring the aching in my legs and catching my breath. Entering my ship, I removed the helmet of the Corsair armour and ran a hand though my hair. Spark materialised next to me and healed me, allowing the pain in my legs to leave.

"I hope you're happy," he said, "you know I'm against this. I at least think you should tell Cayde."

"If the Vanguard finds out then I could be exiled," I told him.

"Which is why we should not be doing this," he replied. He then shifted to sound more serious, "look, when I found you I always knew you would go on to do amazing things. You've killed two Fallen Kells. That's an incredible feat! No doubt you'll be spoken about for a long time. But this? Training with potential enemies? I know City-Reef relations have warmed immensely but not to the scale you're acting in. Please, Lukas, just fly back home."

"Spark," I sighed, powering the engine of my ship, "I'm doing what I think is right for me. Our survival will always be finite, I think we can agree there. So I should spend my life helping the people I can. And I believe this to be the best way to do so. To help the people of The Reef. The City has a whole Tower of Guardians to help it, the least these people deserve is one of their own."

I plugged in the coordinates for the arena myself and flew.

 **Location: Prison Of Elders, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 22nd June 3246**

"Good to see you, Lukas," Petra greeted me as I walked up to her in the arena, helmet back on, "Prince Uldren didn't give too much of a hard time?"

"Not at all," I said through gritted teeth. She chuckled, "well this part should be easier for you. Welcome to the Prison Of Elders, Lukas. In these arenas Variks enjoys putting hostile races against each other in fights to the death. Recently he's been allowing your fellow Guardians to fight against them under the Queen's orders. He's allowed us to have this section of the arena free for your training."

"It will be entertaining, yessss," Variks' voice came over the comm system, and was followed by a chuckle.

"I will be showing you all different kinds of weapons that you can use. Corsairs must be trained in all types of weaponry," she said, "remember that Vestian Dynasty I gave you?"

"Yes," I pulled it out of its holster at my waist, "here it is,"

She drew her own, "This is your most valuable weapon. Corsairs need something small with serious stopping power to fight in every nook and cranny of the Reef. This sidearm was created to serve that very purpose and will be the focus of today's session. Variks, unlock entrance A and allow five Dregs in."

"Confirmed," he replied. I heard a door slide open and the harsh Fallen tongue on the opposite side of the arena, past a large pillar and on an elevated platform.

"Get close to them, use the rocks for cover. Once you're outside shotgun range and just beyond fusion rifle range you'll want to strike. The beauty of the sidearm is that if you can get right up close to them with plenty of room to fire but can also fire from further away with no negatives to it."

"Got it," I ran forward down some steps. One of the Dregs noticed me but I slid behind some cover. One of the Dregs rushed me with a knife and as it got close I pulled the trigger and an arc energy ball shot from my sidearm. The Dreg disintegrated into arc, and the sidearm barely nudged with recoil.

With new confidence I shadestepped to flank the rest of the Dregs and, rapidly tapping the trigger of the Vestian Dynasty, took them all out in seconds.

"Not bad," Petra said as I returned to her, "you're using your light abilities but that's only fair as it's what you Guardians are trained to do so I don't mind as long as you're killing with the weapons I tell you to. But five Dregs? That was barely a fight for you, was it? Variks at A release one Captain, four Vandals, and seven Dregs." Petra jogged to the exit and a shield shimmered around it, keeping her safe.

"Confirmed," Variks drawled. The entrance slid open again. I reloaded.

The Captain was my first target. Cut off the leadership, one of Zavala's lessons. I threw a smoke bomb at my feet and turned invisible. I then ran forward towards A, flanking the pack of Fallen. Taking what Petra said about getting up close, I did so and cancelled my invisibility when I was nearly within touching distance of the Captain by rapidly shooting it. His shield dissipated almost immediately. He died only a few seconds later. Whilst a shotgun would have killed it quicker, it would also be harder to use in small areas.

I shadestepped away as the Vandals and Dregs turned to fire at me. Shock rounds peltered the rocks behind where I had just been. I pooped out from my new cover and shot some more. Three Dregs dead. I ducked down again. Again, I decided to change positioning. I ran out from cover after throwing a grenade to the opposite side to distract them, then I got behind them and again shot. The Vandals all went down, leaving four Dregs left. Easy pickings. I didn't bother going back under cover. I reloaded in the open and shot again, the Dregs falling in quick succession.

I walked back over to the centre of the arena, where Petra met me. "Good work, Lukas," she smiled at me. A stark change from Prince Uldren's cold unforgiving mentality to me, "you're a natural with that weapon."

"Most Guardians are naturally gifted with weaponry," I explained, "part of the resurrection package, I think. From what I've speculated about my past life, I doubt it comes from then,"

"What do you know about your past life?" She asked me, interested.

"Well I was found in the Ishtar Collective on Venus," I replied, "my guess is that I was a scientist at some point. A researcher, perhaps."

"Interesting," she mused, "well that's enough for today," Petra said, "could you spend the night here? We've planned another session for tomorrow."

"Sure!" I replied, "I'll make sure to be on time."

 **Location: The Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 22nd June 3246**

My brother, your report on your session with the Guardian?" The Queen asked the Prince.

"He's definitely athletic," the Prince responded, "I had him attempt fifty laps of the Four Horn Gulch. Your associate kept his word in not interfering. He managed nine and a half laps before running out of energy. Then I had him start over," the Prince smirked, "and over until he passed twenty five. He reached thirty then collapsed. Average for newly training Corsairs is ten laps but we are talking about a Lightbearer so I do not believe it would be a fair comparison."

"And My Wrath, your report?"

"Yes Your Majesty. Lukas is adept with his Vestian Dynasty weapon. He used it coupled with his abilities to defeat Fallen in the Prison Of Elders. From what I saw, he is a Nightstalker hunter. Has a preference to use his invisibility and rolling in combat. He mentioned after, Your Majesty, he was resurrected in the Ishtar Collective on Venus. Is there record of Awoken expeditions to that area? We may be able to identify who he was pre-revival."

"I'll order for them to be brought for review. Good work, both of you," The Queen spoke, "continue training him and keep things interesting. If we can find out about his past it gives us another card to play. I want that Guardian loyal to me."

 **A/N: I chose the Four Horn Gulch for Uldren's training location as it is a large open area in the Reef and there will be little hostile presence there. I made sure to mention the Queen made a deal with Spider to make sure there was no interference. The arena Petra's training is in is the Fallen section of the Prison Of Elders fights. Also the one which you fight Cabal in the dismantle mines part in the Warden Of Nothing strike. I don't think I ever actually described the arena in great detail.**

 **In the end section in the Vestian Web Lukas is not present. It is just a meeting between the Queen, Petra, and Uldren.**

 **7000 views guys! It's crazy how many views this gets so quickly now! It'll be in quintuple figures in no time! I'm so stoked that this is so popular! Thank each and every one of you for taking your time to read this! You're awesome!**

 **I actually wrote the training with Uldren part way before starting this chapter. When I'm getting writer's block I often work on snippets of later-on story to remind myself of what I'm working towards which in turn motivates me.**

 **If anyone is willing to edit and spellcheck characters please let me know as I do miss errors as I go along and, whilst I will take a day to go through and clean up ones I find, I might not get them all so if you're up for it just let me know. You'll get a shout out and mention in both the description and each A/N, also early access to chapters (obviously) and upcoming ideas.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	18. Chapter 18: Shipping

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, Wckedtrcks, Dovan Vol, T R9, TheGreatUxo13, AussieUchihaHuntsman, Zorach, and PresidentCarter

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 22nd June 3246**

After finishing off my training with Petra I flew from the arena in the Prison Of Elders back to the Vestian Outpost, docking my ship in the hangar. I walked back to the main area still in my full Corsair armour. I was still ignored by the other Guardians around the Outpost. The armour is good at hiding your identity, that's for sure.

I walk back into the asteroid, away from the main platforms and into the hallway. I'm so focused on getting into my room I don't realize I'm making a beeline to walk right into someone until we collide.

"Hey! Watch it!" Comes the annoyed voice of a familiar face. Rael.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I say, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey- I know that voice," she said, "but- that wouldn't make sense. Remove your helmet, Corsair," she ordered me. I complied, lifting it off.

"Lukas?! What're you doing here?" She asks me, astonished.

"I'm, look you can't let word of this get out, alright? Come into my room," I pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind us. "I'm training as a Corsair," I explained in a hushed tone.

"I see that, but you're a Guardian." She replied, "Why?"

"It was an offer from the Queen after the end of the Wolf Hunt," I explained my situation to her, "she gave me the opportunity to train and I accepted. The City has an army of undead immortal warriors to protect it. I figured I could at least try to help a different area."

"That's… noble of you," she paused as she searched for the word, "but, no offence, the Queen and the Prince despise Guardians. What gave her such an interest in you to offer that?"

"You mean besides killing Draksis, and Skolas, and most of the House Of Wolves?" I jokingly asked them turned serious, "in all honesty I'm not sure and it rubs me and my Ghost the wrong way a bit. Him more so than me."

"Well your training secret is safe with me, Lukas," she said, "though technically I outrank you. I got promoted after the Hunt. So that means if I want I can boss you around. It'll be fun to dish it out and not just receive it from Lilenwyn for a change."

"Lilenwyn," I recognised the name of the feisty heir to the Yerim Dynasty, "how is she?" I asked Rael.

"Oh she's just fine," Rael chuckled, "she became leader of our squad after the Hunt. Byld, Harth, Xara, Reyden, Uleah, and I are under her command. She's having a great time bossing everyone around. I hope the Sov dynasty keeps the throne because she would be a complete dictator of a monarch. The others are all okay as well. Wildyn and Andla's deaths took their toll on us but we're moving on now."

"I can imagine," I said, my voice took on a sadder tone. We sat there in silence for a minute or two. "Well, I'd better get some rest before my training tomorrow." I spoke up.

"Alright, goodnight Lukas," she smiled and left my room. I locked the door behind her. I then removed the rest of the armour, placing it on the floor by my bed ready for tomorrow. Realising I should shower, I put the greaves back on and entered one of the bathrooms.

I undressed again and got into the shower. The shower water was cold, but I didn't mind. I ran my pale hands through my hair, feeling the sweat and grease run off of me. After about five minutes of washing and shampooing my hair I covered my unmentionables with a towel and quickly jogged back to my room, carrying my greaves. I then opened my wardrobe and found some loose fitting Reef-purple pyjamas. I put them on and dried my hair with the towel before returning it to the bathroom. Finally I was ready for rest.

Setting my terminal to play an alarm to wake me up at 5:15 RCT (relative City time), I lay in the bed, pulling the sheets over me. The bed was uncomfortable and I ached all over but it would make do. After the running and combat training I was too tired to not be able to fall asleep…

…

 **Date: 23rd June 3246**

My alarm not waking me up was the first sign something was seriously wrong.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes and, realising where I was, shot up in worry that my alarm hadn't gone off. I checked the monitor. It was open to the alarm setting with the _alarm on_ function set to _off_. I then checked the time and I went white. _08:30am RCT._

I definitely set my alarm last night, I remember it. That can only mean one thing. Sabotage.

"Shit shit shit!" I exclaimed rapidly, Spark appeared and floated next to me.

"Hold still," he said. I did. He scanned the Corsair armour on the floor and then transmatted it onto my body; something we'd practiced doing before with my jackknife gear. He only screwed it up once and let me tell you there's no non painful way to die from a gauntlet being transmatted onto your lungs.

I grabbed a comb from the desk and ran it through my hair a few times to tidy it, dropped the comb, and ran to the door. I threw it open and slammed it shut behind me. Then promptly dashed back in, grabbed the helmet of my Corsair armour, and left again.

"Lukas?" Rael emerges from the bathroom right as I nearly collide into her again, "aren't you meant to be training with the Prince?"

"Yeah," I said impatiently, "I'm late."

"You're not late," she laughed, "you're dead."

"Real reassuring, thanks," I snarked and ran out of the asteroid and into the main area of the Outpost. It was quiet. No Guardians about, only guards, Variks, the Reef Cryptarch, and the Osiris cult guy. Not a sign of Prince Uldren or Petra in sight. I put my helmet on and looked around. Not a hint of either of them. "Where the fuck are they," I mumbled to myself nervously.

"We'll check at the Gulch," Spark said to me and we transmatted to my ship. I sped it out of the hangar and towards the Tangled Shore, dodging and dipping through the chaos of the rocks and broken apart ships like a drunken fly.

"Incoming! From the left!" Spark said urgently. I put in some speed and watched as two projectiles flew past the back of my ship, exploding against an asteroid to the right of my ship.

"Holy shit!" I uttered, shocked.

"You're late, Lightbearer," The Prince's voice came over my comms, "overslept your alarm, did you? Since you're still treating this gift from her majesty as a mere unimportant time-killer I've arranged to make mine and Petra's sessions twice as harsh on you as the last."

"Incoming from below!" Spark warned me. I yelped and accelerated my ship, skimming above the Gulch. Two rockets inched closer in pursuit. I crossed the length of the Gulch on seconds. The rockets were still gaining on me. I sped towards the end of the large asteroid at the furthest away point of the Gulch and threw my ship into a tight turn when I neared it. The rockets, lacking the maneuverability of my Spindle Demon, crashed into the asteroid, breaking a large chunk out of the side of it. Small bits of debris peppered my ship's shields as I flew away.

"Flying, Lightbearer, is an important skill for a Corsair to have," the Prince explained, "don't bother landing, you don't need to. Dodge the missiles, Lightbearer," he commanded. Immediately after my radar pinged: three missiles; coming from behind and either side of my ship. I watched as the red dots got closer and closer. Nearer and nearer. When they were meters away I tapped a few buttons and my ship started to ascend rapidly. A loud boom rang out below me and my ship rocked as the shockwave from the missiles collided and exploded.

"Fallen skiffs incoming!" Spark exclaimed in shock. Confirmation came in the form of arc rounds slamming into my ship's shields.

"Oh shit!" I yelped and turned to face three skiffs with unfamiliar Fallen symbols painted onto them.

"These skiffs belong to our associate here," The Prince explained, "he has no need for them any longer, nor for the crews in them. Destroy them, Lightbearer, or die. I'm fine with seeing either occur."

I grumbled at that last comment and sped to the right as arc blasts whizzed past my ship by mere centimetres. I watched their movements on my radar and kept going. They were making moves to get onto my tail. Two loud thumps sounded and my ship juddered. One of the skiffs scored a hit. I cursed and checked my shields as I flew: 87% strength. The arc must be running merry hell with my onboard electronics.

"Any ideas?" I asked Spark as I swerved left and right, doing my best to avoid their attacks.

"Get behind them," he advised, "we can outmanoeuvre them, but they have more firepower than us."

"I won't let myself get hit then," I grinned widely and yanked the joystick, my ship looping over the skiffs and behind them. "Engage weaponry!" I ordered Spark as one of the skiffs broke off.

"Firing!" He replied. Two rockets shot out from the underside of my ship towards the Skiff directly ahead of me. It was helpless as my rockets smashed into it, the subsequent explosion ripping the ship apart. Shrapnel pelted my ship as the other skiff swerved to rejoin the other.

"Nice!" I said to Spark, leaning back in my chair a bit. My lapse in concentration, however, cost me. The two remaining skiffs had regrouped behind me and I doubt the same manoeuvre will work again. I started to accelerate as my ship rocked again and I watched as the HUD fizzled and my ship's lighting flickered. Shield at 70% strength.

Keeping my ship's maneuverability to my advantage, I drew the skiffs following me away from the open Gulch and into the surrounding asteroid field. They followed me in.

We swerved round the space rocks, a game of cat and mouse taking place between us. This was where the agility of my ship really shined compared to the skiffs. Spark took full control of the weaponry whilst I focussed on piloting. The distinct purple light of the asteroid belt lit the field. It would be a very peaceful setting, if not for us.

"Better hurry, Lightbearer," Prince Uldren taunted me, "for every minute you spend up there another lap you will have to do in your next session with me."

I tried not to let his words affect my concentration. I wasn't even looking to see if Spark was firing at the skiffs or not. One wrong move in this belt and my ship could be crushed between to hunks of space rock. Left. Right. Hard right swerve. Up a bit. Accelerate left. Dip down. Accelerate still. Pull up and over asteroid. Put some space between myself and the skiffs. Sweat dropped down my back. I daren't even blink.

Looking in my mirrors I saw that I had lost the skiffs in the field. That or they'd cloaked themselves.

"Okay," I let out a breathe I didn't even realise I had held in whilst flying, "Spark, I'm going to double back and try to ambush them. Get ready to fire."

"Ready," he confirmed.

I retraced my steps. Sure enough, round the corner of a particularly large asteroid, I saw one of the skiffs. I don't know where the other is but at this point I don't care. I slam the joystick down and speed round at the stationary skiff. There was nothing it could do to avoid me. I hoped Spark was shooting at the skiff as I sped towards and just over it. Sure enough the following explosion proved that the minor ambush had been a success. One more skiff left.

"Eight extra laps so far, Lightbearer," The Prince's irritating voice reminded me.

Again, I tried to ignore him.

The last skiff was a lot harder to find. It had cloaked itself and had almost completely cut its engine and power to go pretty much invisible to radar. This made it not as surprising as I'm sure the Fallen on the skiff would have hoped when suddenly a blip appeared on my radar right next to me and blasted my ship over and over with shock rounds.

Shields down to 20%. Do or die. The HUD had fizzled out, the arc rounds frazzling the more delicate parts of the onboard electronics. However, I could still fly and shoot and I made short work of the final skiff once I got a brief respite from its fire.

I returned to be hovering over the Gulch, and Prince Uldren delivered to me his final words for the day. "Not a disappointing display, Lightbearer," he said, "but hardly an impressive one. Now go to Petra. I have no more use of you."

 **A/N:**

 **Shoutout to TheGreatUxo13 for editing these chapters!**

 **Everyone, I am so sorry for the late update. I hit a wall with writer's block and could only manage to get down a few sentences at a time then hit a wall. This chapter was going to contain the Petra side of training as well but**

 **I realised I hit my 2500 word chapter guideline limit (which I don't always stick to mind you but I don't like going massively over). You can probably tell that at the last skiff's destruction I was out of ideas.**

 **I got a job, as well. And school work is becoming more pressure-inducing. The school year is going very quickly and A Levels are becoming more and more of a scary subject. All in all means I have less time to write and keep up with everything. It sucks but it's true. I'm still dedicated to the SurnameVerse projects and I won't discontinue this fic by any means.**

 **Also, a question. I was thinking about how I'm going to be structuring the plots for Lukas' story and I was wondering instead of a whole new fic for a sequel I could just write it in here. What are your guys' thoughts?**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also in the process of setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	19. Chapter 19: Auto Strifles

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favourited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, Wckedtrcks, Dovan Vol, T R9, TheGreatUxo13, AussieUchihaHuntsman, Zorach, PresidentCarter, Coldinark, and TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas, and Nocturnal96

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: Prison Of Elders, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 23rd June 3246**

"You're late. Again." Came the harsh words of Petra Venj after I walked into the arena.

"Tell me something I didn't know," I sarcastically retaliated to her negative tone instinctively. Old habits picked up from Cayde.

"Don't take that tone with me, Corsair!" She suddenly snapped at me, sounding furious, "you are training as a member of the army of the Reef and, Guardian or not, you will treat all your superiors with the utmost respect!" She fumed, "now give me five laps of the arena, Corsair. Go!" She commanded. I had no choice but to obey, starting up a run round the edges of the arena.

"Faster!" She yelled. I complied. Jeez, she is scary when she's pissed. "Variks at B release two Captains and five Dregs. At C release three Vandals." I paused to listen. "Keep running!" She barked at me then continued, "and at A release two Tracer Shanks."

"Acknowledged," Variks replied and I heard the doors slide open and the Fallen rush out. I was forced to continue to pick up the pace even further. When I passed Petra she shoved an auto-rifle into my arms saying,

"You have five minutes to clear the arena and finish your laps. Get to it!"

I nodded, not wasting my energy through talk. ' _Holy shit!_ ' I thought, ' _all I did was make one sarcastic comment. I gotta straighten up my game._ '

As I approached A I was greeted with the twanging sound of wire rifles being fired at me. They hit the wall behind me and I raised my weapon, pulling down on the trigger. The lack of of recoil surprised me and I actually jerked the gun down slightly when firing, expecting more. The gun was clearly well made. The two Shanks went down pretty quickly. I continued, my legs starting to ache. Still not quite recovered from yesterday's session with the Prince.

The Fallen from B and C had moved into nearer the centre of the area. They were creating a sort of defendable area instead of being grouped up at the entrances. Petra was nowhere to be seen but her voice was definitely to be heard. "4 minutes!" Her voice rang through my comms.

I turned to the side and fired at them as I ran. I sprayed them with bullets like a less accurate Hunter version of Dreske. A few of the Dregs went down but that was all my efforts achieved. I reloaded, throwing the empty mag to the ground and slotting in a new one. I realised if I wanted to get this done I'd been to be more careful with how I spend my bullets.

I passed another lap and aimed at the Vandals. I didn't care if I was hitting their heads or bodies; as long as my shots hit and they died that would be enough. Two of them went down, but a Captain teleported in front of the final one and blocked my shots with its shield.

"3 minutes!" Petra called out. Another lap passed.

My head flared up with pain and the Vandal gave a yell of triumph. The bastard shot me! I aimed back, seeing double, and fired hoping to hit it. Many of my shots flew wide but I was lucky enough to hit either the Vandal or the two remaining Dregs. Just the Captains left.

My legs burned. I reloaded again. "Two minutes, two more laps!"

A lap a minute. I widened my eyes in shock and started up to sprint as fast as I could whilst aiming at the Captains. I exchanged fire with them, desperately trying to deplete their shields so I could kill them. I focussed on one of them. He knew it, too, as he increased his fire rate to match my own. We sprayed at each other, but my Awoken made auto-rifle was far more accurate than his scrap made shrapnel launcher. He went down as I passed onto my final lap.

The last Captain stayed behind cover, not allowing me to get off a shot at it. I cursed out loud as I ran and stopped trying to fire at it. Lap first, Fallen later.

I passed the starting point and slowed to a halt. I then threw a smoke at my feet and went invisible to get some shots in at the Captain.

"Thirty seconds!" Came Petra's voice. I picked up my pace, searching the arena for the Captain but he was nowhere to be seen. I checked my radar but nothing was coming up. Where the hell had it got to?

"Ten seconds!"

I jogged around, ignoring the pain in my legs, searching for a radar ping to indicate its location but nothing came up.

"Three seconds!" and then after I had one final wild stationary look around, "that's time!" Petra emerged from a corridor by the entrance to the arena. She must have transmatted out when the Fallen entered.

"You failed," she said as she approached me. She then widened her eyes and shoved me aside, drawing her Vestian Dynasty in a flash and gunning down the Captain that appeared out of nowhere and swiped its shock blades at aiming to cleave me in half. She felled it.

"And you'd be dead in a real combat situation." She added, "you're lucky I saw him."

I refrained from adding a snarky comment this time, knowing the consequences. "Yes ma'am," I simply replied whilst trying to catch my breath.

"Ma'am," she let out a laugh and the stern atmosphere was broken, "Lukas, you don't need to be that formal when it's just us." she chuckled, "I was only hard on you before because if you are acting as a recruit Corsair then you need to learn to treat us with respect. But now you can relax."

"Oh," I let out a small laugh of my own, "oh okay. Well, lesson learned. Are we done for today?"

"Not yet," she responded, "I have a few more autos I want you to try out. No more shooting Fallen though. Just practicing recoil control and accuracy. Your performance in our last exercise, whilst good, clearly showed a lack of knowledge of autos."

"They always were more up Dreske's street than mine." I murmured.

"Your Exo friend? He seemed the type." She mused, "anyway they're not difficult to use. Just mind the recoil. Faster firing ones will chew through anything at close range but will soon drop off at further range. Slower shooting ones will have better range but won't do as much damage." She explained to me, running a hand through her magenta hair, "wait here. I'll go bring over some of the rifles and I'll help you get used to them."

"Thanks, ma'am," I grinned. She flashed me a smile back and jogged off to the entrance. I lent against a rock and let out a relaxing sigh. Petra returned shortly, followed by two Corsairs wheeling in a rack of auto rifles of different shapes and sizes.

"Return to your business," she told the two Corsairs then turned to me, "I had these brought from the Outpost's armoury. We won't be using all of them but there are a few you need to get a feel for." She picked one off the rack from the far left and handed it to me, "this is a Queen's Guard standard issue weapon. It's called Her Memory, a low rate of fire auto." Petra explained to me, "take a few shots with it. Get a feel for it," she commanded.

I stood facing the wall to the right of the exit and squeezed the trigger gently. Three rounds popped out at a low speed for an auto rifle with a kick that jolted the rifle upwards. I grunted as I adjusted to the recoil and fired again, this time letting out five shots.

"Alright," Petra intervened, "that's good. Now I've had some holographic targets set up. I want you to shoot them down with that rifle. Is that clear, Corsair?"

"Yes ma'am!" I responded. Immediately holographic Fallen appeared in the arena. I squeezed off a few shots at them and then ducked behind cover to avoid hopefully fake shock rounds. I then popped out and took a few more shots. Holographic Fallen are a lot more easy to shoot at then the real thing and are a lot more predictable.

I ran out of my cover, being unable to see the few remaining targets, and double jumped up onto a tall rock to get better visibility. My idea worked and I pulled the trigger to only hear a clicking noise. I cursed and jumped off the rock, but as I landed my body wracked as electricity coursed through it; I had been hit.

The holographs flicked out of existence. "Dead." Petra announced.

"You never told me that would happen," I exclaimed indignantly.

"Expect the unexpected, Corsair," she responded, "and count your shots. Again, if that were a real scenario, you'd be dead."

"I know," I sighed, "but in my defense, had I reloaded before, I reckon it was a good idea."

"Only for a reckless Lightbearer such as yourself," Petra looked at me slightly demeaningly. I don't understand that woman. It seems sometimes she is perfectly fine and relaxed with me then others she sees me as an annoying burden. At least with the Prince I know he hates me. It's worse when you can't tell.

"Moving on," she continued, "rapid fire auto rifles. They're perfect in certain situations but useless in others. Here take this," She then went to the far right of the rack and handed me a different auto rifle. She took the previous one off of me and placed it back in its place.

"Same as last time," she said, "point it at the wall and test it out."

I complied and turned to face the wall. I aimed down the red dot sight of the weapon and squeezed the trigger. The weapon jolted violently upwards as ten rounds shot out of it.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as the gun nearly went flying out of my hands.

"They do have a lot of kick," Petra commented, "here let me show you a better posture so you can control it better." She walked over to me and stood next to me. "Right, stand side on, stock into you shoulder like that," she positioned me. We were extremely close and I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach. "You don't want a chicken wing arm; keep it down and closer to your side. It'll make it easier for you to move and fire for longer. Don't lean back, stay upright. There, you got it," she stood back after positioning me how she wanted. I barely noticed it before with her so up close to me but my heart was racing. "Now fire," she commanded.

The kick from the gun was much lessened now thanks to her advice. It became a much easier to use weapon.

"Great job, Corsair! You're a master at slaying walls!" She joked as I stopped. I let out a chuckle of my own, "that's enough for today," she smiled. I grinned under my helmet.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, removing my helmet and scratching my head.

"Will you be up on time tomorrow, Lukas?" She asked me jokingly.

"Actually," she raised an eyebrow as I spoke up, "I was hoping to take a day off and be with my fireteam, if that's okay with you."

"It is," she replied, "leave your uniform in your quarters and make sure you aren't seen by other Guardians when leaving. The last thing we need is nosy Lightbearer poking around where they shouldn't be. And I'll be having that rifle back, thank you."

I handed it to her. She smiled at me genuinely and said, "I think you'd make a good Corsair one day, Lukas."

"Thank you, Petra." I replied.

 **Location: The Vestian Web, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 23rd June 3246, Later in the day**

"He lacks proper piloting skill," The Prince explains to The Queen, "I had him dodge missiles. He managed, but only just. He'll need a lot of training in that area. On the plus side he did manage to destroy three of Spider's skiffs in an actual dogfight. I do not believe, however, that he was both piloting and operating the weaponry. His Ghost likely played a role in it."

"Disappointing," The Queen mused, "but not surprising. Petra, your report, my Wrath?"

"Everything went well last night. I got into his room and disabled the alarm he had set on his terminal to make him late for us both as planned. Then when he did arrive for my session I had him run laps of the arena whilst killing Fallen with an auto rifle as punishment for back-chatting and being late." The Queen's Wrath gave her account, "I then made the session more informal and he loosened up. I believe it would be wiser for you, my Prince, to take more disciplinary action than me. I taught him how to better wield autos and we shot at holographic targets. I didn't learn anything more about him and his past, irritatingly."

"It's of no immediate matter," The Queen replied, "We have a concern that ties in to this situation. Yerim is refusing access to the archives in her territory. Those archives contain records of Awoken expeditions to the Solar System. If there's any hint of who Lukas was then it's in there. I have reason to believe Yerim may be gathering support for a coup. I will be going down personally to forcefully gain access by royal decree, but I will not allow insubordination to my rule. My brother, have a crow keep tabs on her."

"As you wish," The Prince gave a slight smirk and left the room.

"The day is coming where all of us will be forced to fight, My Wrath," The Queen spoke, "I need that Guardian loyal to me before then. Keep training him well, and we will wait for further developments as they come."

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

 **A/N:**

 **Shoutout to TheGreatUxo13 for editing these chapters!**

 **I'm going to be going on holiday next week. I'll have plenty of time to write on the car journey but not so much when I'm actually there. So you made get an update next week, you might not. It depends on how motivated I am.**

 **Reef Arc 1 (still not better name for it) is a stark contrast to the action of the previous arc and I'm trying to keep it interesting for you guys even without the large amounts gunfire and killing. I hope I'm doing well.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also in the process of setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	20. Chapter 20: Ice Cream and Happiness

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favorited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, Wckedtrcks, Dovan Vol, T R9, TheGreatUxo13, AussieUchihaHuntsman, Zorach, PresidentCarter, Coldinark, and TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas, Nocturnal96, and Raven Rivers.

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Date: 24th June 3246**

"Hey Cayde," I greeted my mentor as I walked into the Hall of the Vanguard. He looked up from his map.

"How you doing, Lukas?" He asked me, sounding slightly surprised to see me.

"I'm-" I paused for a second, thinking my response through, "I'm alright, I suppose."

"Been busy? Haven't seen you around for a day or two. I heard you were out at The Reef."

"Yeah," I trailed off, my mind firing off emergency signals that he knew. He knew I have the potential to be an actual traitor. This is it! I could be exiled right here and now!

"Helping The Queen clear out the Prison Of Elders, like every other bored Guardian, aren't ya?" He questioned and I instantly relaxed.

"Yep," I confirmed, trying to hide the sound of relief in my voice, "lots of Wolves to be put down."

"Huh. Wish I could be out there too instead of locked in here." He groaned, "even Eris gets to sneak off sometimes. Nobody knows where too. Hopefully not planning some creepy Hive ritual to suck our souls out of our bodies," he joked, "you can never tell with her."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," I defended the ghostless, lightless Guardian, "has anything happened around here?"

"Nah," Cayde replied, "Most Guardians are out hunting the Wolves and racing to claim bounties from the Reef. The others are fighting in the Prison Of Elders. I gotta say I welcome this new friendship between us and The Reef. Everyone seems to be in high spirits."

"Except Zavala," I whispered to him, subtly gesturing towards the Vanguard Commander's constant stony and displeased expression.

"Ah, he smiles on the inside, right Zavala?" Cayde asked his fireteam member. Zavala simply sighed and ignored us both.

"Anyway, you heard the interesting news from The Reef?"

"No, what is it?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion and shifted my posture slightly. My palms were starting to get a little sweaty in their armored gloves.

"A section of the Prison Of Elders arenas has been on lockdown for the past two days. Nobody has been seen in or out of it but there's talk of gunshots and Fallen weaponry being heard from inside." He explained. I gulped.

"Who said tha-"

"Hey Cayde," Kevin, Prime's Bane, sauntered over, "and if it isn't the killer of Kells, hello Lukas." I stiffened up, awkward. My fingers tapped against my outer thigh and I became increasingly aware of how idiotic I looked.

"Hey Kev," Cayde greeted him in turn.

"Hi," I added quickly, "I gotta go, guys."

"Catch you later, Lukas," Cayde replied and I swiftly exited the Hall of the Vanguard. Guys like that and guys like me, we don't mix. And anyone who I'm not comfortable with I usually get slightly anxious about. Kevin more than most due to his status.

I walked out into the warm summer's day of the Tower. There wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. The sun was beating down, so I didn't stay outside for long. I walked to the hangar for shelter from the heat.

"Incoming message," Spark piped up as we walked, "It's from Dreske,"

"Hey Lukas!" Came the voice of my best friend. Gunfire echoed in the background. I recognised where they were as the Crucible arena on Venus I had been to, "where've you been, man?" He whipped around and sprayed auto rifle fire at a different Titan running in to shoulder charge him, "Call Ellena, we can meet in the City at Brask Park after I finish,"

"Sure," I replied, "good luck with your- killing," I trailed off and ended the call. I turned to head to the elevators to head down to the City then paused and stopped. I looked back outside and to the railings.

"Lukas- don't," Spark warned me.

I didn't listen. I took a few steps back then took a sprint at the ledge and jumped over it, rushing towards the ground. The tops of skyscrapers turned from small pricks to spires, streets turned from dark lines to wide lanes, someone looked up and screamed. And then-

I resurrected in one of the back streets by the edge of the Tower. Suicidal Guardians aren't too rare, be them thanatonauts or PTSD ravaged veterans, so my fall didn't alarm many people.

"Spark, call Ellena," I ordered him and dusted myself off. He complied and I spoke up when a connection established, "Ellena," I said.

"Hi Lukas," she responded. From the shots of her surroundings, a dark grey cave, I assume she's on the Moon.

"Dreske wanted to meet up at Brask Park," I informed her, "are you coming?"

"Ah," she thought about it for a second, "s-sure. I'm game. I'll see you there."

"Awesome," I grinned and she returned it with a small smile of her own. I ended the call and walked out of the alley, away from the Tower. Passing citizens of the City nodded in respect to me. I grinned back. My dark brown hair became ruffled in the wind but I ignored it and continued on.

Reaching the marketplace, I paused. Ellena would still be a long way off and Dreske can wait at the park. I turned and stopped at a stall selling ice creams and other frozen goods.

"What can I get for you, Guardian?" The old lady behind the stool gave me a heartwarming smile.

"My name's Lukas, please can I have a scoop of lemon and a scoop of strawberry?" I asked. As she got a cone I felt a tugging at my cloak. I looked down to see a small human child meet my gaze. He was clearly terrified when my eyes turned on him but I quickly worked to amend that. I knelt down to be more his height.

"Hello," I greeted him with a smile, but my head was throwing alarm bells about how I probably look like a freak and should just leave. My palms started to sweat.

"Mister, are you c-cold?" He asked with a bit of a stutter, "y-your skin is g-g-grey," he asked me in an innocent voice.

"No," I chuckled, "don't worry; I was born like this."

"Ah," he replied, "I like your b-blanket," he fiddled with the corner of my cape.

"It's a cape," I explained, "but thank you. Where're your parents?"

"O-over th-there," he pointed to a nearby coffee shop.

"That's good. Tell them I say hello." I grinned, "tell you what, do you want some ice cream?"

He nodded his head eagerly.

"What flavor, kiddo?"

"Ch-chocolate please, Mister," he asked of me, eyes wide and innocent.

I looked at the ice cream lady, "I'll have a separate cone of chocolate as well, please."

She got our ice creams and said, "that's seven glimmer, please."

"Thank you," I said and Spark appeared and transmatted seven glimmer onto the stall, "there you go!" I knelt down again and gave the child his ice cream, "here you are, kid," I said, "best go see your parents now, huh?"

"Thank you, Mister!" The child ran back to the coffee shop. I thanked the ice cream lady again and continued on my walk, taking a lick of my ice cream.

Ellena appeared from the crowd and began to walk next to me, "that was a kind thing you did there," she said to me, "I just caught the end of it."

"I thought you were on the Moon?!" I asked, astonished that she had got here so quickly.

"What? No," she chuckles, "I was attending this dreadfully boring talk by an expeditionist in a cave near Felwinter Peak. Was just a quick jaunt over here. Glad you and Dreske gave me an excuse to leave."

We walked together, making small talk. Discussions about what we had been getting up to. I was tempted, again, to reveal what I had actually been doing to her but again refrained from doing so. She told me about what she and Dreske had been up to the past few days; clearing waves in the Prison Of Elders and doing the Crucible.

"What were you doing?" She asked me.

"Me? Oh, uh, I was- you know what let's save this conversation until we meet Dreske. Avoid repetition." I saved myself. She shot my a slightly strange look but we continued on. I had more of my ice cream and tried to think of an excuse. Having a think to myself as we walked towards the park, I realised I'd have to stick to the Prison Of Elders story that I used on Cayde.

 **Location: Brask Park, The City, Earth**

We walked into the park, which was pretty occupied. In the fields were a group of children playing dodgeball, parents watching to make sure nobody gets hurt. Other families sat on rugs eating picnics. Some of the City Militia stood on watch on the outskirts.

Dreske was waiting for us under a large oak tree. We joined him, and he and I shared a brief man hug.

"How you doing, Lukas?" He asked me as we sat down by the trunk of the great tree.

"Not bad," I replied, "you?"

"Bored," he responded after a brief robotic grumble, "there's nothing to do."

"Now that's a lie. There's plenty to do, you just don't want to do it," Ellena added. I laughed and finished off my ice cream.

"Hasn't the Prison Of Elders provided you with enough entertainment?" I asked my Exo friend.

"Some, but not enough. And Kevin's snatching up Wolf bounties by the dozen leaving nothing for the rest of us," Dreske complained. He's probably the only Guardian who doesn't enjoy peacetime.

"He is right though," Ellena said, "there's not that much to do, which leads me to my previous question. What have you been doing the past two days, Lukas?"

"Prison Of Elders," I cited my half-truth, "I'm allowed into my private arenas because of my status there."

"Lucky." Dreske grunted.

"How's your hots for that Petra woman," Ellena giggled. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"You what?" I blurted out, "someone's being lively and brave today. You had too much caffeine? How do you even remember her?"

"Oh calm down Lukas," she continued to giggle, "I'm only joking. She gives out bounties on any remaining Wolves."

"Well just for the record, I do not in any way have 'the hots' for Petra," I clarified. Sure, she's an attractive woman and has a great personality as well, but I don't have a crush on her. She's technically my superior, for Traveller's sake.

"We didn't see you around The Reef when we were there," Dreske said.

"You wouldn't have," I covered my tracks, "The arenas I was in are off-limits to most Guardians.

"Ah," He nodded, "I hear the Vanguard are getting in a brand new stock of weapons and armor soon," Dreske informed us, "I can't wait to see what's coming. And you'll get to replace that old jackknife armor of yours for something better, Lukas."

"I look forward to it," I replied. We all went quiet for a moment. I lent back against the trunk of the tree and let out a relaxed sigh. Spending time with the two people I know I can trust more than anyone else is such a good feeling.

"What happens when we win?" Ellena mused aloud.

"How do you mean?" I asked her. She elaborated to us,

"I mean, what happens when we defeat The Darkness, whatever it is?"

I thought for a second, "I don't know," I said, "won't be much use for us Guardians after that."

"I'll die of boredom," Dreske grunts as he twiddles pieces of grass between his fingers.

"I hope we all make it," Ellena shifted the tone of the conversation to make it more somber.

"We will," I reassured her, "we, Fireteam Antares, have killed one Kell and taken down another, remember? Who else has done that? We'll be fine. Besides, we have our own mad Titan Dreske here to protect us if things go tits up," I slapped Dreske on the back in a friendly manner. He grunted and shoved me, causing me to fall on my back in the dirt. We laughed.

"You're right," Ellena agreed. I sat up and brushed the dirt off.

"You want to do anything with us tomorrow, Lukas?" Dreske said to me.

"Actually I'm a bit busy tomorrow, probably for a few days actually, sorry," I gave an apologetic smile, "but I will after. Promise."

"Fine," He replied. Then went quiet.

"Busy doing what?" Ellena asked me.

"Reef stuff," I gave a simple response, "something I promised I would do. It's nothing big, it'll just take a bit of time to do."

"Alright," Ellena gave me a semi-suspicious Look then turned her head away.

We sat there for another hour or so talking. Laughing. Dreske and I had a brief joking wrestle in which he thrashed me. But then again, a skinny Awoken hunter is hardly a challenge to a fully armored Exo Titan war machine.

"This was a great time," I said between breaths as I lay on the ground catching my breath and trying to ignore the pain in my back.

"Yeah!" Dreske blurted out enthusiastically. His white faceplates were stained by mud.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go to our floor in the Tower and shower." I announced, ruffling my short brown hair to get the dirt out, "see you guys later."

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

"Lukas, can we talk?" Spark asked me as I lay on my bed relaxing. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. About what?" I asked.

"I'm happy you're spending time with Dreske and Ellena, Lukas," He said to me. I braced myself for a long talk with him. "We've had a hectic few months. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," I brushed him off, "I'm going to The Reef for training again tomorrow." I announced to him. He sighed.

"I don't approve but I won't stop you," he told me, "better than laying around all day, at least. Just remember where your true loyalties lie."

"Yeah, to my fireteam. To Dreske and Ellena. To protecting the City. To the Traveller and the Light." I went through the list of those I had to be loyal to, "and the Vanguard."

"That's right," he agreed, "you're not loyal to anyone in the Reef no matter what they say. And if you want you can not go back at any time."

"I know, Spark, but it's doing me good. It's teaching me strategy and flexibility." I argued.

"If you say so, Lukas. I can only hope you're doing it for those reasons and not others."

"Others? What are you on about?" I asked my Ghost incredulously.

"Ellena said about Petra-" he started and quickly finished my sentence when he noticed my expression going from bored to angry.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence," I growled at him.

"Alright, alright," he tried to defuse the situation, "I was only saying-"

"Well don't." I cut him off again, "don't go there. Anyway, consider this talk over. I'm tired and we have to get up earlier than usual tomorrow. Set an alarm for 4:30am."

He did so and, within an hour, I had already drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Shoutout to TheGreatUxo13 for editing these chapters!**

 **More of a wholesome chapter again. I worry if you guys find these less interesting and I understand if you do but it's good to break the action up.**

 **I had a good holiday, finished this chapter in the car home. Had my birthday as well on the 19th so that was nice.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. I am also in the process of setting up a discord server as this is getting more popular and so it is taking more space to include the favs and reviews at the top.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	21. Chapter 21: Running For It

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favorited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, Wckedtrcks, Dovan Vol, T R9, TheGreatUxo13, AussieUchihaHuntsman, Zorach, PresidentCarter, Coldinark, and TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas, Nocturnal96, Raven Rivers, XAceSpadesX, and Ghaul Singular

 **Reviews:**

 **S0UL SURVIVOR: Thank you!**

 **A/N:** _10000 views! Honestly you guys are so amazing and I'm so appreciative of you all for taking your time to read what I write._

 _I feel like I need to do something special for you guys with this milestone, honestly. I'll think of something, and am open to suggestions._

 _Also, I am becoming increasingly aware and self conscious of my writing style. I feel like I could be doing so much better and at points I've even been tempted to start over, but I don't want to do that. Can I please ask you guys for some feedback on my writing, on the story as a whole?_

 _Anyways, on with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Date: 25th June 3246**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. As usual I stuck my hand out of the warm and cosy comfort of my bed and into the harsh cold of my room, slapping tiredly at my alarm to get it to stop. It did. I groaned and pushed myself up to be leaning on my backrest.

"Morning," Spark greeted me as I sat up. I stared at him, bleary eyed. He let out a brief synthesised Ghost-laugh. "Get up, the Prince will kill you if you're late again."

I did so, swinging my grey legs round until they were dangling over the side of the bed, and moved into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "I'll skip breakfast," I grunted. Yes, I'll probably be doing a lot of running today but I need to make sure I'm there to get into my Corsair uniform and then fly out to the Gulch to meet the Prince. City-brand cereal bars can wait.

Instead of donning my jackknife armor I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a dark green top and grey jeans. I put my clothes and shoes on, and grabbed my comb. I ran it through my brown hair, to tame it slightly from the bedhead it was to the mop it usually is. I then jogged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as quietly as I could as to not wake up Dreske or Ellena.

"You ready?" Spark asked me as I stepped out the bathroom.

"Yeah," I grunted.

We transmatted up into my ship. I shivered in the cold air of the cockpit, and strapped myself in. I piloted my ship out of the wide hangar and out into the skies of Earth. I paused briefly to watch as the red outline of the sun started to poke up from the curvature of the Earth. The ground was bathed in a pink-tinted glow. A beautiful sunrise bringing forth a beautiful day. It was a shame to be off-planet and miss it.

I flew up and broke the atmosphere. Out into Space, past long-dead satellites and wreckage of ancient space-stations. I lined up my ship to the hyperspace jump-path to the Reef and pushed the joystick of my ship down, entering hyperspace.

The familiar blues, greens, and oranges swirled past as we flew, lighting the inside of my cockpit up in psychedelic flashes of colour. My ship was on autopilot so I lent back in my chair and relaxed.

"Three minutes to the Reef," Spark informed me, "making it to be 5:00 when we arrive, giving you an hour to prepare before you meet the Prince at the Gulch."

"Thanks for the update," I replied. I stretched my legs, enjoying the brief feeling of tension running down my muscles. "Good to know I can afford to wake up a bit earlier next time."

We made the rest of the trip in silence. There was some obvious issues between Spark and I about what I was doing. He'd voiced his discontent before, sure, these awkward thick silences we now have are worse. He is the thing that brought me back to life. That saved me from death countless times. I wish we could come to some sort of agreement where we were both happy.

My ship juddered and exited hyperspace, on the edge of the Asteroid Belt. From here I took it upon myself to navigate my way to the Vestian Outpost. I twisted and served round asteroids, purple light spilling into my cockpit and bathing everything in a majestic glow. Two Reef made ships detached themselves from the wreckages and flanked me.

"Identify yourself." I was greeted by the familiar voice of the stony and aggressive Guards who protected the entrance to the Outpost.

"Lukas, a Hunter from the City," I announced. "I'm here under order from the Prince and the Queen's Wrath."

"I see." The Guard paused, "Yes, it would seem so. Continue, Hunter."

I continued on towards the Outpost. The sheer sight of it will never cease to amaze me.

At first all you can see if an immense wreck of a Golden Age colony ship. Nothing unique apart from the two Awoken ships trailing you. Next you see a small hole in the side of the ship, it seems like nothing major at first. A mere blast in the middle of a wreck. But as you continue forward the hole widens to a large opening. Soft light reveals the Outpost in all its fullness. Ships coming and going. The Osiris cultists, the Cryptarchy, Varik's station. It all comes into view as you approach.

Then, if you're a Guardian as I am, you materialise down onto the platform and let your Ghost pilot your ship to the docking area. I did so.

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

I kept my head down and walked towards the back of the Outpost. I looked around a few times, but no Guardians were around. Just the usual collection of guards, Variks, the Cryptarch, and the Osiris cultist. I snuck through the back door with nobody really noticing and I entered the hallway in which my room was in.

I reached my room, and as I opened the door to my room the door to the right of mine opened. I froze like a lone Dreg at gunpoint and tried to remember who's quarters Petra said that was.

"Lukas!" A male voice exclaimed in shock.

Byld.

"In here," I whispered and gestured inside my room. I entered and he followed, much like my previous encounter with Rael a few days back.

"Hello, Byld," I greeted him as I turned from the door to face him.

"What are you doing here, you fool?" He asked me. Venom on his tongue. Fool? What?

"I- I don't understand. I'm a bit lost-" I tried to bullshit my way out of it.

"That's not going to work on me, Lukas." Byld rolled his eyes at my pitiful attempt to lie, "you got Andla and Wildyn killed with your idiocy. Now what are you doing here?!"

"Byld-"

"Quiet! Why are you here?" He asked of me again, he looked furious with me. His eyes showed visible disgust. More so than the Prince's.

"I- I'm receiving Corsair training, okay?" I tried to explain and calm the mood, "it was offered to me by the Queen after the Hunt."

"Yeah, as if the Queen would allow a Guardian to train as a Corsair," he snorted, "especially to one who got good people killed. Give me a break, Lukas."

"Byld, I know you're upset about their deaths. I am too. It haunts me every night. If I could go back and save them both, I would. But I can't and nobody can." I desperately tried to defuse the situation, "they were good people, like you said. Please, they wouldn't want you to be acting like this."

Byld looked me over through teary eyes. I saw him swallow back a sob and heard him clear his throat. He then rubbed his eyes to clear away the tears, and spoke up.

"I'm going to go inform the Queen's Wrath," he decided, his voice coming out much more rationally than before, "and you're going to stay there. Don't try anything." Byld backed out, and then shut the door. I sat down on my bed and waited for him to return. Petra would explain to him.

He blamed me for Wildyn and Andla's deaths. Wildyn's to the blades of Beltrik, and Andla's to the shock knives of Weksis. Wildyn, the patient sniper. The one who tried to keep everyone cheerful as we waited for news on the Wolf positions. The one who stood by the information given to us when we all wanted to give up. He had showed such promise. I can think of so many Guardians that pale in comparison to what he could've been one day.

Andla. The quiet one. Close friend to Uleah and silent supporter of everyone. When we had problems, we took them to Andla. She listened, she understood, she helped everyone make amends. When Reyden and Byld broke out into a huge fight over something petty, she was the one who brought them back together.

And now they're gone because of my leadership, as Byld sees it.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by my door swinging open. I looked to the side to be greeted by Petra, who's face bore an amused grin, and Byld.

"Good morning, Lukas," Petra greeted me.

"Good morning, ma'am." I replied. She chuckled.

"Good to see you here on time. Take my advice, and get to the Prince early today. You'll need to prove you're putting in effort in order to impress him." She advised, "and don't worry about this one." She gestured towards Byld, "he's under strict orders to tell nobody of your presence. Does anybody else know?"

"Rael does," I admitted, "she discovered it a few days ago."

"I shall have words with her," Petra mused. "Anyway, I won't keep you, Lukas. I'll see you later." She gave me a nod of respect, which I returned. She left, leaving Byld where he was.

"I'm sorry for this, and earlier" he apologised, "I know you didn't mean for them to die. I just- I saw you and memories of them came flooding back. I'll try to quell them, since we're neighbours and all." He swiftly left, shutting the door behind him. I guess he's feeling rather embarrassed about this whole ordeal. I breathed a sigh of relief in the knowledge that he no longer blames me for their deaths.

I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. I removed my clothes, minus my boxers, and pulled on the greaves of the armor. Spark appeared next to me and materialised the rest of the armor onto my body.

"Thanks," I said. He flitted around me as I removed the helmet of the armor.

I took the time I had spare to engage in some introspection. I shut my eyes and breathed slower, deeper breaths. My shoulders dropped as held tension in them released, a wave of relaxation washing over my body. With my eyes closed, concentrating on my thoughts was a lot easier.

Concepts flashed by my mind. Ellena. Dreske. Byld. Like earlier; Wildyn and Andla. The Queen and her goals. The threat she mentioned was coming. All worth a good solid ponder when I can get the chance.

That time is not right now, however, as Spark was ever so happy to inform me. Time to go to the Gulch and wait for the insufferable Prince for training.

I walked out, hearing voices coming from Rael's room. I chose to ignore them and continued out into the main hangar of the Vestian Dynasty.

As was becoming the norm, I was ignored as I made my brisk walk. Spark flew my ship to the entrance of the Outpost and I transmatted inside.

"To the Gulch?" He asked me.

"To the Gulch." I confirmed.

The flight was quick and uneventful. Upon arriving at the shore, I noticed that the Prince was absent, and I smiled to myself. ' _Can't accuse me of being late now, Prince,'_ I thought to myself smugly as I landed in the usual spot, transmitting down onto the main asteroid.

 **Location: Four Horn Gulch, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

"The time is 5:45," Spark told me.

"Well, at least we're early this time." I replied and sat down by my ship. I looked up to around the Gulch and the surrounding area. In the distance I caught sight of a massive out-of-place watchtower with a strange architecture that doesn't seem to fit any known species in the System. I watched around it for air traffic, but none came close to it.

"That's The Watchtower, Corsair," The Prince's voice spoke up from behind me. I must have gotten so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him land. "Don't bother with it, you'll never be important enough to be allowed to enter."

Ah. I see someone is his typical self.

"Yes, sir," I replied trying to hide the annoyed tone in my voice and turned to face him.

"It's good you're here early for a change," he continued, "Now we can make up the missed time from the last times you were late. Now as before I want you to complete fifty laps of the Gulch. If you stop, or fall, you start from the beginning. And you will not be allowed to move onto Petra's session until you do so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," I confirmed.

I start off slowly, more of a jog than a run. It's going to be easiest to do this on the first go, and if I can pace myself then I should be able to do it fairly easily.

"Faster!" The Prince yelled at me. I slightly picked up the pace, but not too much. It must've been satisfactory for him, however, as no response came from the insufferable black haired royal.

The first lap went by mindlessly. I kept my breathing in check. In through the nose, out through the mouth. ' _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Keep jogging. Past the cave, halfway round, don't speed up. Good, ignore the bastard. Lap three, only forty seven left.'_ I thought to myself as I went.

Surprisingly, the Prince did not intervene as minutes slowly passed by until an hour had passed. He merely watched from the shadow of his ship as I went round and round. It was at this point, lap thirty five, when he switched things up slightly. By drawing his sidearm.

I turned the bend nearest to his ship breathing well but sweat pouring down my back and legs burning. I ignored it and kept going. ' _Left, right, left, right left, right, lef- OW! MOTHERFUCKER! FUCKING SHIT!'_ I thought as electricity wracked down my body and my legs gave out from under me, causing me to collapse at The Prince's feet.

"You fell." He bluntly pointed out. I merely let out a groan as Spark appeared next to me and began to heal any damage the shock did. I looked up to see his sidearm smoking slightly from the barrel and the dial on it set to stun.

"You shot me!" I growled as I stood, my legs aching in protest.

"Watch your tone, Lightbearer." He warned me, "I did shoot you. As will your enemies. Do you think as this is a training exercise that you would not be put under harsh conditions?"

I didn't respond, not falling for his play to make me angry. He continued anyway. "All Corsairs can survive a simple stun from a Vestian Dynasty and complete their laps. And they don't have _precious light_ ," those last two words were drawn out in a mocking tone, "in order to do so. You're pathetic."

I tried to ignore him as I walked back to the edge of the asteroid and restarted my jog.

"Pathetic!" He called after me, repeating himself. I growled and sped up. I'll show that son of a bitch who's pathetic. I'm the fucking slayer of Kells, not some Queen's lapdog like he is. He can be damn well sure that I can make this run on the second try even with him shooting at me.

"You'll never make it, Lightbearer. You Guardians have forgotten how to survive, and take your immortality for granted. You have all that but you still couldn't even complete a simple run. Just give up!" He taunted and shot at me. The arc bolts flew wide. My face fell into a determined scowl at his comments.

' _Left, right, left, right, left, right. Keep going. Ignore the pain. Ignore that lapdog of a Prince.'_ My thoughts repeated as I ran. More arc shots flew behind and in front of me.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Left. Right. Right. Up through nose. Out through mouth. Ignore the burn. Watch for shots. Inhale. Exhale. Left. Right.

As before, time melted away as I fell into a rhythm. I barely noticed the passage of time as I ran the circuit over and over. Lap after lap. Minutes after tens of minutes.

As I passed lap thirty five again, I braced for the incoming volley of arc bolts. I kept going as they coursed over my body, wracking my bones and tearing at my muscles. I let out a maniacal grin and sped up, fuelled on by the knowledge that the Prince could not hurt me.

Thirty six. Thirty seven. Thirty eight. Thirty nine. Forty. Inhale. Exhale. Left. Right. Work through the pain. Ignore the Prince. Forty one.

The second volley of arc bolts hit me as I passed a few metres in front of the Prince. I stumbled.

"No no no no no no!" I desperately repeated as I scrambled to regain my footing and continue. I'm lucky that the Prince had to reload because no doubt if he'd got me when I was stumbling I'd have gone right back down again. My legs, nearly at the point of being completely numb, flared up in pain in protest of me doing everything I could to keep going.

Forty two. Inhale. Exhale. Left. Right.

The shooting became more constant. Every time I passed him, he would take shots at me. Every time I thought it would be easier to withstand the shock. Every time I was wrong.

But I continued on. I had to. I couldn't stop this close away from beating his stupid run.

Forty three. Shock. Inhale. Left. Exhale. Right. Repeat.

The last minutes of the run from hell dragged on for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to fulfil what my body was demanding. An ache had developed in my side and now felt like there was a dagger stabbed into my ribcage. My poor legs had stopped even feeling anything as they carried me forward. My grey skin was red in the places electricity had coursed over it. My eyes had bags under them and my dark brown hair was dripping wet with sweat under my helmet.

Forty nine. Arc shots. Run through the pain. Inhale. Exhale. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"Congratulations Lightbearer," The Prince said to me, before pointing his sidearm at my head and unloading the rest of his magazine into me.

Spark brought me back to life in front of him. I didn't bring up the fact that he had just pretty much executed me as the rebirth had wiped out the thudding aches that had developed in my side and legs.

"We'll do this again tomorrow," he stated, "and again and again until you can do it without breaking a sweat. Then you'll be to the standard that Corsairs are trained to be at."

My shoulders sagged at his words, and the high from my success left my body instantly.

"Wh-what?" I weakly asked.

"You heard me, Lightbearer." He simply replied. I stared into his orange eyes to see he was deadly serious.

What the fuck have I signed myself up to?

"The time is currently 8:45 RCT." He revealed. I had been running for over two and three quarters of an hour straight. I've never run that much in all my lives before. In the field anything more than a five minute jog and the Sparrow is deployed. "We still have plenty of time before Petra wants you. Four hours and a quarter, by my time." He announced then mused for a second. "get in your ship." He decided, "it's time you fought in a proper dogfight."

 **A/N:**

 **Shoutout to TheGreatUxo13 for editing these chapters! Unfortunately this is the last chapter they are able to edit. So I want to give them one final shoutout for all the hard work they have put in to helping me making this fic more enjoyable for all of you.**

 **Back to training for this one. Originally I was going to have the whole Uldren-Petra training day shebang but this chapter became longer and longer so I cut it off there. Dogfighting, Petra, the advancement of the 'Who Really Is Lukas?' Subplot next update.**

 **Overall this arc will span over the course of an in-universe year. I think I've mentioned that before but I'll confirm it here. I'll try to balance training chapters like this one with some wholesome ones like the previous chapter:** _ **Ice Cream and Happiness.**_ **I've said it before but I really don't want to be repetitive and boring.**

 **I will also be advancing the 'Who Really Is Lukas?' subplot, as well as developing Lukas and Petra's romance. Bear in mind I'm not great at writing relationships but this fic is my practice and I can only get better.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. Discord server is nearing completion.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	22. Chapter 22: Fight and Flight

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favorited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, Wckedtrcks, Dovan Vol, T R9, TheGreatUxo13, AussieUchihaHuntsman, Zorach, PresidentCarter, Coldinark, and TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas, Nocturnal96, Raven Rivers, XAceSpadesX, Ghaul Singular, Cephalon toast, Acornriot, DadJokesAndPuns, silentxmaniac, squidman56, and hellsingsage

 **Reviews:**

 **S0UL SURVIVOR:** It's been tough but I'm coping through. Hopefully won't take as long with the next chapter.

 **Location: Four Horn Gulch, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 25th June 3246**

"Kind of hard to partake in a dogfight when all there is to shoot is rocks," I pointed out, gesturing to our surroundings.

"You'll see," the Prince simply replied in a slightly ominous tone. I watched the skies for any clue as to who or what I would be fighting against. "Get in your ship." He commanded and I obeyed, clambering into the cockpit and strapping myself into the seat.

I brought my ship into the air until I was hovering about five metres off of the ground.

"Epsilon Squadron inbound." A voice came over the comms of my ship. It took me a second, but there was no mistaking the commandeering tone to that of Lilenwyn's. I turned my ship around to watch as a group of ships flew towards us in a tight formation. "Epsilon Leader standing by for orders, my Prince," she announced over the comms as her ship, presumably the lead in the group. They stopped and hovered in the air a bit away from where my ship was.

"This will be a standard dogfight training exercise. Set your ship's weaponry to non-lethal." The Prince commanded. Spark did so as I listened to his orders. "I will split you into two teams. The team with the most members left after thirty minutes will be the winners, alternately, if all your team members are knocked out before the thirty minutes than your team shall lose." He explained the rules. "You will be knocked out should your shields be depleted by opposing fire."

I turned to look at Spark and gave him a wild grin. This should be extremely fun. He returned a look at me, but it was more one of ' _remind me why we are doing this again?'_

"Team one: Lilenwyn, Lukas, Reyden, and Harth. Team two: Rael, Byld, Xara, Uleah." He delegated the teams, "you have five minutes to talk amongst your teams before we begin."

I maneuvered up to the ships and my comm channel became alive with voices. I recognised them all, and I let out a small smile as a wave of familiarity hit me. Lilenwyn greeted me.

"Hello, Lukas," she said, "we've been given the run-down of why you're here and what you're up to. The Queen's Wrath informed us this morning after she found out Byld and Rael knew. Anyway, we can talk later. Now, we have to destroy the others. You ever had experience in a dogfight before?" She asked me.

"Not really, no." I replied. Not a real one, at least. That drill a few days ago with those Skiffs hardly counts, and City training doesn't really prepare you for it. And I'm not a supporter of Dead Orbit, so I never received training with their fleet.

"No worries, you can be my wingman. Reyden, you be Harth's." She ordered in her commandeering tone. Typical. "Harth, what's the plan?" She asked him.

"If I know Rael, she'll want their team to stick together and get us down individually." Harth explained, "Lilenwyn, you and Lukas split to the left and right, try to flank them and get them from either side. Reyden, you act as bait to draw one of them out from the group, and I'll mow them down. We all agree?"

"Yep," I confirmed.

"I'm not keen on the whole 'bait' thing." Reyden argued, "I'm a better and more aggressive shooter than you, it'd be better to switch our roles, Harth."

"Agreed," Harth replied.

"Get into positions, Corsairs. Lilenwyn's group, far west end of the Gulch. Rael's to the east. Begin on my signal." The Prince ordered. We flew our ships over to our end, and I couldn't help but catch another glance at the Watchtower.

"Begin!" Prince Uldren yelled.

We immediately took off, Spark controlling my ship's movement and me the ship's weaponry. I double checked to make sure the weapons were on non-lethal. Rael's group was fast approaching ours in an arrowhead formation, and Lilenwyn and I quickly split up to go our separate ways. I twisted hard to the left as she went right. Then, after accelerating away, Spark through my ship into a u-turn, so we faced Rael's group.

"Fire!" Lilenwyn ordered over the comms. I complied, shooting directly at the ship straight ahead of mine. My first few shots scored direct hits, but the ship soon swerved out of my line of fire. I cursed and turned myself to regain my sight on it. But to both my left and right I saw nothing.

"Shields down to 90%" Spark warned me as my ship rocked from underneath. The bastard was below me! Lilenwyn would have to deal with her own problems. Spark threw my ship up and we climbed, my pursuer close behind. No good. I started to fire behind me, hoping to get some successful hits. It worked and the ship backed off. Spark immediately turned the ship around and we barrelled towards the one that had previously been chasing us. It took off with me in hot pursuit.

"Lukas, careful! He's leading you into a trap!" Harth quickly warned me, "fuck! I'm hit, Reyden give me a hand!"

"On it!" Reyden replied.

I slowed down at Harth's warning. Sure enough I looked ahead of the ship I was chasing to catch a glimpse of another hidden behind one of the asteroids. Spark immediately pulled us into a retreat but as he did so I fired a missile into the asteroid the other ship was hidden behind. My plan was a success and the asteroid exploded, blasting the two ships with shrapnel. I cheered as they retreated and Spark turned the ship around.

"Nice!" Lilenwyn exclaimed, "can I have a hand here?"

"Sure," I replied, Spark taking our ship over to where she was being tailed by one of the opposing group's ships. I joined the chase behind the enemy ship and immediately began firing at it. It's shield shimmered and absorbed the shots but it was enough to make the ship pull away from the chase.

"Lukas! Look out! Coming through!" Reyden yelled. Spark immediately accelerated us as behind my ship Reyden and Harth were in hot pursuit of one of the enemy ships.

"Don't let them regroup!" Lilenwyn commanded us, "Lukas, with me. We're going for Ra- shit!" She cursed as her shield fizzled out from bursts of fire from all sides. "I'm out. Good luck." She pulled away and Spark took our ship left to avoid the fire.

"Wait, Spark, charge." I ordered my Ghost.

"What?" He asked, sounding shocked at my request.

"You heard me. Aim to get in close proximity of the ship on the right. We're going to fly through it's shield but miss the actual ship."

"Lukas, even if that were possible, I can't calculate the path we need to take!" Spark tried to get me to change my mind against my radical plan.

"I don't care! Do it!"

He complied and he rushed forward at the ship. I fired at it as we did so.

"Lukas what the hell do you think you're doing?" The Prince's voice filled my ears over the comms.

The ship was frozen, whoever was piloting it probably in fear at my ship speeding towards them.

I heard the fizzle as the ship's shield crackled and dropped. We did it.

"Holy shit." Harth simply exclaimed, then jumped back into action. "No time to lose! Reyden, fire on them! Lukas, can you get round to flank their left side? I'll go right. We'll get all around them and shred them to pieces."

We quickly moved to carry out our plan as the battle escalated again.

"Harth, I'm having an issue here. I can't keep them in one place. The middle ones breaking off!" Reyden warned us. "I'll deal with him, you two flank." I glanced over to watch Reyden cut the middle ship off with a line of fire, and received one in return. "Hurry!" He urged us, "my shield's at 20%!"

Harth and I were in position. We both fired towards the centre, but as soon as we did the two ships we were going for sped off and both of our shots unfortunately hit Reyden.

"You fucking- argh! I'm out!" He cursed and flew off.

"Sorry!" Harth quickly apologised. Three against two. Our odds didn't look good.

"Got a plan?" I asked Harth as we regrouped and watched as their three ships did.

"Not really. I'd say we split up. They'll be expecting us to stay together, so we'll do the opposite. If we can just get rid of one of them we should be good to go."

"Alright. Good luck."

"You too."

"Spark, you take the guns. I'll fly us," I ordered my Ghost. We switched roles almost immediately as their group of three started advancing on us. Harth darted away leaving me to my own devices. Two of them broke off to follow him and I quickly steered into the opposite direction; towards the asteroid field where I had ambushed those two skiffs a few sessions ago. The ship followed.

I entered the field at breakneck speeds, twisting and turning to avoid the randomly placed hunks of rock. The ship foolishly tried to follow me and got quite stuck as I whizzed ahead. Soon I was pretty sure that I had lost it amongst the old grey rocks. Unfortunately, that also meant that I was unsure on where it was as well.

But I had the advantage. I'd used the asteroid field before. It wasn't much, but it was something. Like I did against the Skiffs a few days ago, I doubled back, flying quickly to catch the other ships off guard. And I did. The opposing ship would've had little warning from the air radar as I swerved round hairpins to approach it and launch two rockets at it. It's shields fizzled out upon impact.

"Got him!" I declared jubilantly over the comms.

"Nice!" Harth replied, "I could use a hand, though,"

"On my way," I flew up to take my ship out of the asteroid field and sped back to where Harth and the two remaining ships were. Even numbers. A fair fight.

Almost immediately after I exited the field I was an open target, but even that was not a wholly bad scenario as at least it took some pressure off of Harth. One of the ships tailing Harth broke off to engage me.

"Come at me," I confidently muttered, racing towards the ship. My cockpit lit up with flashes as I just dodged his fire. We passed each other, and I cursed, desperately trying to get my ship slow down enough to not overshoot turning around but it was too late. There was a resounding bang in my ship as the shields finally caved in and popped out, the last of the other ship's shots scoring direct hits.

Dejected, I steered the ship away to watch with the others as Harth desperately tried to hold the others off. He was a good pilot, but not good enough. In a few short minutes his shields too had been worn away, and the fight was over.

"Rael's team, good work." Prince Uldren spoke over the comms, "Lilenwyn, I expect you and your team to attend some extra flight drills. The fleet demands excellent pilots, not sloppy ones. You may leave. Lightbearer, you may go to Petra's session now."

 **Location: Grand Hall Of The Yerim Dynasty, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 25th June 3246**

 **Around the same time**

"Kneel before your Queen, Yerim." The Queen spoke. Her voice echoed in the spacious hall. Anger, annoyance, and a hint of amusement all combined into a ruthless yet shocking calm word of mouth. Mara Sov had no patience for insubordination.

Yerim stood in defiance for a few seconds more, glaring down the white-haired ruler. Her orange eyes burned with discontempt. "You're weak, Sov." She spat out venomously, "you have gotten pure Reefborn Awoken killed when you let the Wolves rebel. And then you went crying to the City for help. And now you let the Lightbearers run amok in the Reef. You're a disgrace and your days in power are numbered."

"Kneel." The Queen simply responded. That same voice, so full of authority. That was the voice of the woman who had taken over the House Of Wolves after massacring half of them and their previous Kell in a single blast.

Yerim did so. "Access to the archives is yours, _My Lady._ " Yerim hated the sound of those two words as they left her mouth. They were words of submission, words of weakness.

The Queen walked by, uttering an "as you were," as she passed the head of the Yerim Dynasty. She despised the grand hall of the Yerim Dynasty, and was glad to exit it. Such a proud and arrogant lineage, their rulers would bring nothing but wars and campaigns of violence.

She continued on until she reached the Great Archives. Entering inside unhindered, she made her way over to one of the terminals and began to search

 _EXPEDITIONS - VENUS - ISHTAR SINK - CASUALTIES_

 _SEARCHING..._

 _13 RESULTS_

Thirteen

Mara clicked on the first result and began to read to profile of the fallen Awoken. In a matter of minutes, she would know exactly who Lukas really was.

 **A/N: I'm not happy with the dogfight section. I feel I could've wrote it so much better. I wish I could force my hands to my keyboard to do so. I'm uploading it anyway because I feel like I owe you guys an update. It's been a while. Too long.**

 **Next update? I don't know when. When I can rack up the time and effort and resist the block to do so. There's gonna be a bit of a timeskip montage chapter soon, kind of like the** _ **end of the hunt**_ **chapter** **next. I want to quickly speed through some training so I can continue on with the overall story. We're still not even close to the taken war arc yet,**

 **I've finished the first chapter of Consume Enhance Replicate. I'm not sure whether I should release it sooner or write more chapters and release it when I get to the SIVA Crisis time period in this fic. That, and pretty heavy writer's block in the dogfight section meant that this chapter has had a very late upload. I apologise for any drop in quality due to the loss of Uxo as editor. I'm doing my best.**

 **I'm considering switching to a third person style. In some newer fics I'm writing I'm doing so and I feel like it's enabling me to write much better.**

 **Please leave a follow as updates may not have a regular schedule, although I will try to get at least one out every two weeks in schooltime. Holidays will have sporadic updates as I cannot predict in advance as to when I will and will not be doing something. Leave a review if you want, tell me if you're enjoying this fic or leave some criticism to help me improve.**

 **I'll also be down to play Destiny or Destiny 2 with you guys. I play on Xbone. Pm me if you want my gamertag. Maybe if enough people would be up for it I'll create a clan for the fans of this fic. Discord server is nearing completion.**

 **All you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


	23. Chapter 23: Catching Wind

**Favs:** Thank you to the people who favorited this fic: Bladed Raptor, Ernestojedy, fghooo, ishiyamasama, Morgan Junior, ConnorPerson, Irishman1993, AdriftInLight, Wesseldg02, tiggertoo95, Illuminatedprime, Kevito100, Mashar, Umbridoar, Xerox45, LubedUpMutt, AnerianJames, Coffee Targaryen, Nakaru Uzumaki, RyanMK666, Seth Motely, Zero Sukio, nodomanya66, jd1092, S0UL SURVIVOR,

Xx13deathsxX, Pathfinder097, Haro654, D1rty Shad0w, The God Of War Kratos, addictedreader94, ARCHTHERASCAL, exploderz15, Wszaman, The-Beagle312, Lyceris, bgunlimitard, ReaperStride, CrescentWrites, Andrew123456, Shad0wGh0st, EvilCuttlefish, TheBoyNamedBean, GokuTheSSJGod2, TwilightHexe, Nocturnal Ace, Ghost Artemis, Wckedtrcks, Dovan Vol, T R9, TheGreatUxo13, AussieUchihaHuntsman, Zorach, PresidentCarter, Coldinark, and TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas, Nocturnal96, Raven Rivers, XAceSpadesX, Ghaul Singular, Cephalon toast, Acornriot, DadJokesAndPuns, silentxmaniac, squidman56, hellsingsage, and yousillynut

 **Reviews:**

 **Location: Vestian Outpost, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 4th December 3246**

I sit on my bed, reading through my copy of the Maraid Book VIII. As part of my training, I have to pass some exams on Awoken history. It's odd, reading through this book of the Reef War and knowing that a lot of the significant Wolves names, Drevis, Weksis, Peekis, to name a few, died to my hand. I guess that makes me a part of Awoken history now.

It's been, well, I think nearly three weeks now since I was last in the City. I told the Vanguard I would be away to scout beyond the Reef to give myself an excuse to continue my training. They bought it up, and I've spent the past three weeks here in the most brutal prolonged training session yet. Multiple times I've been roughly awakened in the middle of the night and thrown into the Prison Of Elders with a gun pressed into my hands by Petra before the doors lock, then have to fight off hordes of enemies. Each time I die I have to do one hundred push ups. And if it's not the Prison, sometimes the Prince will make me do laps of the Gulch at ungodly hours, usually 3am relative City time, whilst he shoots at me.

I hate it, but I can't lie and say it's not helping me improve as a fighter. I know to pick my battles now. I know to be more aware of my surroundings and to not become overconfident due to my immortality. I feel like I made a good choice taking the Queen up on her offer; I'm a better fighter and in a better shape now than I ever have been.

Placing my book down, I get up from my bed and peek into the hallway. The bathroom is empty, so I rushed inside. Out of experience, I've learned to get in and out as soon as possible. Sharing the bathroom with the hallway means there's usually always someone waiting angrily for you to get out so they can do their business. Keeping to this, I have a quick cold shower to clean myself and then retreat to my room, wearing nought but a purple towel around my waist and legs.

"Whuh!" I exclaimed in shock as I entered. Petra was sat on my bed, reading my Maraid. With one hand I grasped the towel round my waist so it wouldn't fall and expose me. "P-Petra. What're you doing in here?"

"Hello Lukas," She chuckles, looking up at me, "I came to inform you that the Queen has requested your presence."

"Oh-" I paused, I hadn't seen Queen Mara Sov since accepting her offer months ago. "Yes ma'am." I responded, "When does she want me to be ready for?" I forced out awkwardly.

"Fifteen minutes, Lukas." She responds, a slight grin on her face. I think she's taking enjoyment in my embarrassment of being stood with nothing but a towel stopping me from being stark naked. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me because I swear I see her look me over briefly, as if to check me out.

"Yes ma'am." I nod. She gets up, places my Maraid down, and leaves. As soon as the door closes I groan and drop the towel, sit down on my bed, and hold my head in embarrassment. That was a completely mortifying experience, being so exposed in front of someone that good looking as her. We've developed a, well, what I see as a friendship over the past few months but that- that was incredibly uncomfortable.

Trying my best to forget what had just happened, I remembered my time constraint and threw open the doors to my wardrobe. Since Spark and I aren't on great terms, he refuses to just materialise the Corsair armour onto me so I put it on by hand, and make it out in about five minutes. I glance around to the same sight that I've always had of the Outpost at this time. A few Guardians milled about, unusual for it being so early, but none took notice of me.

I made my way down the hallways at the back of the asteroid to the Vestian Web. It never ceases to amaze me how much space the Awoken have for themselves in the Asteroid Belt, entire cities, like Amethyst, built. Not to mention those looming watchtowers dotted throughout the Belt. I've tried eavesdropping to learn anything about them, but I only heard one name. Dreaming City. I'd never heard of it before then.

Just another of the many secrets of the Awoken, then.

I glanced around as I walked briskly to the Vestian Web. Exiting the back of the asteroid that made up the back of the Vestian Outpost and into the crumbling hallway of a Golden Age starcruiser occupied by two guards. Getting closer, I noticed the sigil on their armour marking them to that of the Yerim Dynasty. As I passed them I felt their eyes bore into me, as if they were expecting some kind of trouble. I played it off as nothing, though.

After passing through some smaller asteroids and ships I finally reached the walkway leading to the Queen's throne. The majestic purple light characteristic of the Reef flooded in, adding to the regal atmosphere in the throne room of the former Golden Age ship. The Sov banner hung high above the throne where the Queen declined and watched my approach, two of the Royal Guard at her side. When I first was here, the Prince berated me before I got to talk to the Queen, but now he is nowhere to be seen. I kneel before her throne.

"You may arise, Corsair." She commanded of me after a brief pause. I think she enjoyed having a Guardian kneel to her. I complied, standing back up again. "You may leave us," she told her two guards.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" I asked the Queen as her guards left.

"Yes. Now tell me, Lukas," the Queen leant slightly forwards inquisitively, "how are you finding your training as a Corsair. Be honest."

"Well," I blew out a bit of air. A strange question, I wasn't sure what to expect from our meeting but it wasn't that. "It's good." I started, "As you said when you offered me the opportunity, it's definitely helped me become more well-rounded with weaponry." I admitted, "and I'm a much better pilot than I was beforehand. It's been really useful." I let a smile use. "Better than the brief training you get in the City by a long shot."

"Hm." The Queen nodded. "And Petra and my brother, are they good teachers?"

"They are, Your Majesty." I replied, "the Prince is harsh on me, but it just motivates me more. And Petra is an incredible teacher."

"I apologize for my brother." The Queen sighed, "he holds you Lightbearers in disdain, and takes every chance he can to be a thorn in your collective sides."

"Why does he hate us so much?"

"The first Guardian ever encountered by the Awoken people was a Reefborn had left for Earth, and was originally named Chao Mu." The Queen began. "This was a long time ago, when one of my ancestors had the throne, but the story was passed through generations. Anyway, this Lightbearer was brought back to the Reef from Earth. As you know, he had forgotten everything. He didn't recognise his wives and children, he was no longer interested in his former passions. He had even changed his name to Savin." She explained.

To me it just sounds like a typical Guardian backstory but- hearing it from the context of an outsider makes me feel somewhat uncomfortable. Like, as if being a Guardian can be a bad thing to happen to you.

"He couldn't tell the Queen back then whether he was good or not, he was obsessed with completing tasks to get rewards. Then, he became oddly suicidal. He would leap into space to die and come back and just shrug it off, and laugh even. He would kill himself in wild attempts to hone his powers. He was obsessed with power and would forgo doing a variety of tasks for one that would yield the most reward over and over. What had happened to him, what had happened to Chao Mu, was disturbing." The Queen told me.

I hated to admit it, but I could relate to 'Savin'. Hell, I think I've done every one of what bad things that the Queen listed about him. When you can't remember your past, you lose care of who you were. You become someone new.

"My brother believes the Traveller to be corrupt for doing what it does to those who would become Guardians." She finished, "and so he takes his own out on the Traveller for it by harming and irritating its Lightbearers."

"That's- an interesting perspective." I chose my words carefully, "I admit I'd never thought of it like that. In the City the Vanguard forbids Guardians from investigating their past."

"What do you think of that rule?" She asked me, "wouldn't you like to know about who you were beforehand?"

"I'm not sure." I said, "it'd be good to know but- living with that knowledge could be a distraction. Guardians are meant to be focussed on protecting people, not investigating their personal lives, so it could get in the way of our duties." I explained my reasoning to her. She nodded and changed the topic.

"Yes well, now that's done with I needed to ask you, have you ever heard of someone named Maelen?" She asked me, leaning back in her chair, "an Awoken Guardian?"

Maelen. I wracked my brain, trying to think of anyone who could've been. If I'd ever heard anyone with that name before. My mind turned up blank. "No Your Majesty," I said, "I've never heard that name before in my life."

"I see," she said, not revealing her intentions, "no matter. You're dismissed, Lightbearer."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I bowed and left. It was a strange talk. I couldn't get her story about that Guardian- Savin- out of my head. With most Guardians, we've been dead for countless years so we don't have to worry about the ethical implications of being resurrected with zero recollection of who you once were and all your past relationships. But if you still had family around- wives and children- it's kind of messed up. Why wouldn't the Traveller, or Ghosts at least, be able to recognise that the resurrection process can be pretty dark.

Maybe the Traveller isn't so full of good as the City think it is.

Trying to brush the thoughts aside, I returned to the hangar of the Vestian Outpost. Petra flashed me a smile as I approached her. "The Prince is busy today, you'll be pleased to know." She told me as I stood next to her, "Let's head out to the Prison Of Elders. I'm itching for a fight and tired of standing around here."

 **Location: The Great Archives, The Reef, Asteroid Belt**

 **Date: 4th December 3246**

 **Later that day**

 _EXPEDITIONS - VENUS - ISHTAR SINK - CASUALTIES - MAELEN YANNOS_

 _PROFILE_

 _Full name: Maelen Tayo Yannos,_

 _Dynasty: Yannos (former, later sworn to Sov after being forced to take a pledge of allegiance)_

 _Appearance: 5'9 Male, light grey skin, short dark brown hair, orange eyes. Healthy build. No notable blemishes._

 _Relationships: Telyn Yannos (father, deceased), Kathya Yannos (mother, deceased), Bethan Yannos (wife, deceased) Raya Yannos (daughter, deceased)_

 _Date of Birth: 4th October 2956_

 _Date of Death: 17th June 3000, aged 44_

 _Cause of Death: Vex incursion during expedition into lost Ishtar lab on Venus. Sustained multiple injuries after being shot by several surrounding Goblins, killing blow came from a Hobgoblin sniper._

 _Notes: Maelen Yannos was the last member of the Yannos Dynasty to have been part of both the Yannos Dynasty before and after the Dynasty was forced to swear allegiance to the Sov Dynasty._

The Queen read through the limited information in the archives again and again. The description of his appearance matched perfectly to Lukas', and the place of death was the same as where Lukas found himself resurrected for the first time. No way Lukas could've been anyone else. She thought back to the story of the Guardian called Savin, and again felt as if in the long run maybe it'd be better for the Traveller to be destroyed. At least it would stop the horrible things that it's resurrection powers did to people.

Not that in Lukas' case it mattered anymore. The last members of the Yannos Dynasty had died decades prior to his resurrection. All the others had either pledged allegiance to or married into the Sovs, or both.

Now the only matter was of when to tell Lukas who he was. She knew his identity was a strong card to play in order to get him on their side, and so the timing would be key. A malleable Guardian is too good of an opportunity to waste. She leant back and stretched, having been at the Archives got a good few hours learning about Maelen, the Yannos Dynasty, and other things. She decided to bide her time with the knowledge, no doubt the correct moment to present the information would come in its own time.

 **Location: The Tower, The City, Earth**

 **Date: 4th December 3246**

 **Around the same time**

"I'm worried about him. He never used to be away for such long periods of time without telling us. Now it seems every time he's here he only stays for a few days then leaves for another month, and he never tells us where he's been or what he's been doing." Ellena told the Vanguard. She'd let the issue go on for a long time hoping it would end, but it never did. Lukas was becoming suspiciously distant from her and Dreske for no good reason. Someone had to know,

"Ah relax," Cayde waved it off, "he's a Hunter, and a good one at that. We belong in the wilds. I wouldn't want to be sitting around here with my wing clipped if I had a choice in the matter."

"That doesn't explain his reluctance to tell us anything about what he's doing!" Ellena exclaimed, exasperated.

"There is a possibility that you're overthinking this, Ellena." Ikora reminded her with a patient smile, "it pains me to say it, but Cayde may be right."

"Damn I missed the chance to record you saying that!" Cayde groaned.

Ellena ignored him. "But he's never acted like this before. Please just look into it."

"Very well." Zavala's sighed, "even if it's nothing, it's better to be sure than not. We'll have someone look into it."

 **A/N:**

 **My intention was to get this chapter out on the 21st of July for the 1 year anniversary but I guess the 1 year 1 month and 1 week anniversary will have to do. Irritatingly, I'm overflowing with ideas for other fics but when it comes to putting words to screen for this fic, I go blank. I'm doing my best, and at the end of the day, that's all I can do. I hope it's enough for you guys.**

 **The Savin part of the story is adapted from the Savin excerpt of the Dreaming City lore book and changed to fit this fic's version of the Reef.**

 **I time jumped to accelerate the pace of the chapters. You got the gist of the training from the previous chapters so I decided to leap ahead to something more interesting. Plus so I can converge and start on some new story lines in the next chapter to boost my motivation to write.**

 **Also, for those interested, I get my lore sources from the grimoire cards, in-game lore books, the DestinyTheGame discord server lore channel, destinypedia, and the Ishtar Collective site. Not a big fan of the lore youtubers like Byf and Mylen because I find that they both can be quite speculative and I prefer to interpret the lore myself.**

 **I'm entering my last year of school so updates will likely continue to be sparse over the year. Once I'm done though, I'll have plenty of time.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MrLongSurname**


End file.
